Dead On Target
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Edward prided himself on being an assassin and being able to avoid the grasp of crazy women trying to trap him in a relationship. Then he had a mark, Bella Swan. She was nothing like any woman he'd ever met, and she turned his world upside down. Before he knew it she became his world, and now the last person he would expect was threatening to take her from him for good. (Sequel)
1. It's Time

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

Yes I'm back with the sequel! I hope everyone is ready for this ride! I haven't decided on a posting schedule yet but of course I will let all of you know!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_**It's Time**_

"_**This road never looked so lonely, this house doesn't burn down slowly…"**_

Miles away in Italy there was a knock on Santiago's office door. Feeling annoyed he yelled for the person to enter. The door opened slowly with a creak. Santiago looked up to see who his visitor was. He grinned seeing his best friends, Jared and Embry dragging William Black into his office.

"I started losing faith in the both of you," Santiago said getting up from his seat behind his desk. Jared tossed William further into the room and shut the door behind himself.

"He was a little more difficult to get to than expected," Jared said glaring at William. Embry walked over to the bar in the room and poured himself a drink.

"The bastard kept trying to avoid us," Embry said annoyed.

"Now why would you avoid Jared and Embry, William?" Santiago said coming to sit in front of him. William looked up at Santiago nervously. It was one thing dealing with Aro, but his son Santiago was another story.

William was able to control Aro because of the information he was able to blackmail him with. Santiago was much more careful about the things he did.

"I—I wasn't avoiding them," William lied.

"Were you avoiding me?" Santiago asked.

"No, of course not, Santiago."

"Then explain to me how my family loans you over fifty men to finally be rid of Carlisle, Alistair and their wretched family, but I seem to be the one burying my father," Santiago replied crossing his arms.

"Well see—I wasn't actually there and…."

"…you weren't there? You requested our help in obtaining Edward, Carlisle and Emmett and we agreed if you helped us take the entire family down. But you weren't there to save my father?" Santiago asked ready to just kill William now.

"We had a plan, and Eleazar was there and…"

"…where is Eleazar now?"

"Dead."

"He's dead?"

"Yes, Alistair killed him."

"Really?" Santiago asked interested by this news. He hadn't heard much about what happened back in the States seeing that he didn't generally care. That was his father's territory.

He could never understand his father's desire for America, or their women. He especially didn't understand his father's need to have a goomah. Jane may have been his mother, but even he knew she was still more than attractive in her old age. He never bothered meeting any of his father's goomahs because they meant nothing to him and he felt he would be disrespecting his mother if he did.

He would never even consider cheating on his wife, she meant everything to him. He always considered his father a stupid man who let his need for control cloud his better judgment.

"Yes, he admitted to it," William finally replied.

"Did you arrest him?"

"No."

"No?"

"He argued self-defense. They all did," William replied also surprised at this fact himself. "Alistair, his aunt as well as his son and daughter-in-law were extradited back to Australia though," William continued hoping that would make things up somehow.

"Who killed my father?" Santiago asked wanting to know.

"Edward."

"The Target?…why should I be surprised. His father steals Uncle Amoro's bride who spawns that bastard's children. Why shouldn't it be his fucking son to kill my father and my brother…"

"I'm sorry," William said unsure of what else to say to him.

"Sorry? You've let this fucking family destroy mine!"

"No, they're smart. They cover their tracks and then Edward fell for Bella."

"Bella?"

"Martinez, I mean Phillip's other daughter," William explained. Santiago looked at Jared and Embry. He had heard that the FBI agent his father ordered to be killed once he found out of his betrayal still had a living daughter.

"Are they aware that she is the daughter of a FBI agent?" Santiago asked.

"Yes, they've taken her in as one of their own."

"Interesting how they work. I have never understood them," Santiago said looking at Jared and Embry once again. Though he hated the family, he's always enjoyed the way they worked together.

He always told his father that he could have learned a lot from Luther instead of trying to kill him.

"Your father always said they were a strange group of people," Jared agreed causing Santiago to smile.

"Yes, the old man did know strange when he saw it," Santiago replied with a smile.

"Bella, also used to be your father's goomah…"

"What!" Santiago screamed. Quickly, his office door flew open with his mother standing there.

"What is with all the noise?" she asked looking around the room. Her eyes locked with William and then she quickly looked away.

"Business mother…"

"Well, you woke Santo from his nap."

"Well, where is his mother?"

"Out with your sister, so once you are done with _business_, come and tend to your son," she said before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Santiago ran his hand over his face.

He looked back at William.

"Explain," he said knowing William would know just what he was referring to.

"Well um, she pretended to be someone else. I tried keeping track of her after you know, but she's smart. Phillip—Martinez as you know him taught her well. By the time we figured out what she was up to Aro had already hired Edward to kill her."

"Only he didn't…"

"…no he didn't."

"This is the reason my father claimed to have in going after Edward? Over a fucking whore?"

"It would appear so…"

"I will never understand that fucking man," Santiago barked pulling at his hair. Inhaling a deep breath he looked back at William. "Where is Edward now?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know?"

"All of them left the States a few days after everything happened. We don't know where they went."

"And you call yourself the fucking FEDS."

"I do have some information…"

"Hope that I find it useful or I will have to have Embry and Jared here teach you a lesson you won't soon forget," Santiago replied. William swallowed hard hoping that what he recently discovered Santiago would find interesting.

"I have news that they plan to return to the States now that the case against them has been dropped…"

"When?"

"I don't know, but they are remodeling the building they all lived in and hiring new people."

"And…"

"And I think if we plant one of our own, maybe to get closer to them."

"You've tried that and if I'm not mistaken I heard someone say that she's a traitor and why you couldn't get any of them. Also that she actually married Carlisle's boy," Jared replied with a raised brow.

"No shit?" Santiago asked surprised by this news.

"No shit, they pretty much lost everything they had on them apparently thanks to the little bitch…" Jared continued. He had overheard some agents talking about it when he went to get William.

"Yes but…"

"No, no, William. I will handle it," Santiago said cutting William off. He honestly wasn't even certain he wanted to continue in his father's footsteps by going after Edward and the rest of his family. They never bothered him here in Italy, but with his father gone he would have to take control of their operation in the States.

"On another topic William, I must say you are not the great FBI agent you had us believing you to be. We spent a lot of money on you to get where you are and you have not done our family a great service in the twenty plus years we've known you. What reason would I have to keep you around…"

"Would you kill the man who gave you the best thing to ever happen to you?" William asked hoping that would work. To this day he hated ever getting into business with this family, but now he did whatever he had to do to survive.

"No, I guess for that I do owe you one. Consider this a pardon, but you and your pigs are to remain out of my dealings."

"What of Edward and his family?" William asked hoping that he would do him the favor of killing them all.

"Honestly, I am undecided. My father and my brother both had what was coming to them, but they are my family. For now, do what you please regarding the scum that is Edward and his wretched family but if I change my stance you are to back down, understood?"

"Whatever you wish, Santiago."

"Good, did you come here with your wife and children?"

"Yes, they believe we are here for a vacation. Jacob needed one after his accident," William said not wanting to admit that Bella had incapacitated Jacob.

"Ah, young Jacob. Maybe he and Carmen will hit it off and we can all become family," Santiago said with a smile. William swallowed hard unable to voice why that would not be the best idea.

He had already thrown one man he called his friend under the bus to keep his secret from this family and he was willing to do anything to make sure Santiago did not discover his secret either.

"Yes, maybe," William agreed swallowing hard and hoping he didn't lose his life.

* * *

_**Are you nervous about what's going to happen? What do you think William is hiding? Next chapter you'll get your favorite Grouch back!**_

**Thanks so much to everyone for coming to read the sequel, like before I plan on this being a fun ride. Like last time Chapters are titled after songs with quotes from the song! **

_This chapter was titled after Imagine Dragons song It's Time_

_**See you next chapter! **_

_**Love, E**_


	2. Bound To You

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

Yes I'm back with the sequel!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Bound to you_**

**_"So much, so young, I've faced on my own. Walls I built up became my home. I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

I hate weddings.

I don't understand why the hell it has to be such a big damn deal. I mean the marriage is between the bride and groom, why the hell does everyone else matter.

I hated wearing a tux even more.

The fucking bowtie on my neck didn't want to tie and it felt like my pants were trying to suffocate my fucking balls. If it wasn't for me loving the damn bride I wouldn't even be here right now.

"Need help with that?" Carlisle asked nodding toward the bowtie with a grin on his face. I gave him the finger and he laughed coming over. "You've always hated bowties…"

"She picked bowties to be a smart ass…"

"Probably, but you love her," he replied just as he finished fixing the bowtie. I shook my head just as the door opened. I turned around seeing it was Tanya.

"Edward, you're being summoned by the bride," she said looking stressed.

"How bad is she?"

"If I didn't love her, I'd kill her. We tried telling her she needs to finish getting ready but she is requesting—demanding you come see her," she informed me. I nodded and then followed her out of the room.

When we arrived outside of the room Tanya said that she would stand outside because she wanted to talk to me alone. I opened the door and walked into the room. Her back was turned to me as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You all right?" I asked walking up behind her and placing my hands on her shoulders. She leaned her head back looking up at me.

"You look handsome in your bowtie…" she said with a sneaky grin on her face. "…have fun putting it on?" she teased.

"You're lucky I didn't walk out when Carlisle said we were wearing bowties…"

"You would have really done that to me over a bowtie?"

"I thought about it," I lied and she laughed making her head fall back against my stomach. Then she looked up into the mirror again. I could tell something was bothering her and I was sure I knew exactly what it was already. But still I asked "What's wrong?"

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and all I can think about is how Mom and Dad aren't here."

"They're here in spirit," I replied figuring that's what someone else would have told her. She turned and looked up at me.

"Since when did you believe in that kind of thing?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't, just thought it would help you feel better," I replied with a grin and she laughed turning back around and looking into the mirror.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle and giving me away, Edward."

"What are older brothers for…plus I mean you can count this as your and Jasper's wedding gift," I joked and she slapped my arm as she laughed.

"I knew you would make me feel better," she said with a shake of her head.

"Are you having doubts about marrying Jazz, because the man would be all fucked up if I helped you ditch him at the altar," I told her and she laughed.

"You would help me be a runaway bride?"

"If you wanted to be. He's my best friend and all, but you're my little sister," I informed her. "Though Sunday dinner at Esme and Carlisle's will probably be weird when both of you show up," I teased and she laughed again.

"No worries, I'm not leaving Jasper at the altar," she told me as she turned back to the mirror and started to brush her hair. "Jasper is the one thing I'm certain of; he completes me if that makes any damn sense," she said with a smile on her face. A year ago I wouldn't have any damn idea what she meant, but thanks to having Bella in my life I knew exactly what she meant.

"You just wanted to see me about Mom and Dad, not because of cold feet…"

"Yes, I just knew you wouldn't say all the things Renee and Esme would have said, plus who else is going to make me feel better other than my big brother…"

"…You know what would make your big brother feel better?"

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Not wearing this damn bowtie," I replied and she laughed at me.

"Sorry big brother no such luck…today is my wedding day meaning I get whatever I want, and I want you in a bowtie, but you can take it off right after I say I do," she said with a smirk. I laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ali—I know I don't say it enough and I don't ever want you to think I don't…"

"…I love you, too, Edward. And believe me I would never think you didn't love me. I couldn't have asked for a better older brother," she said with a smile.

"You look beautiful. I know Mom and Dad are really proud of you, even if they're not here to tell you that."

"Thank you," she said getting up from her seat. We shared a hug just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice yelled. The door opened and Tanya peeked her head in.

"Everything better now?" she asked. Alice laughed nodding.

"Yeah, have I told you that you are the best Maid-of-Honor?"

"Don't try buttering me up after yelling at me ten minutes ago," Tanya said with a smile on her face as she came into the room.

"I'm sorry…"

"...It's fine. As long you're better, that's my job. Now, Edward, you have to get out now so that she can finally finish getting ready, so we can get this damn wedding started," Tanya said pushing me out of the room.

I left the room and walked back to the groom's room. Jasper popped right up when I walked into the room.

"Is Alice okay?" he asked. I grinned because while I felt sorry for him marrying someone as looney as my little sister, I knew she would be in good hands.

"Yeah, she was just upset about our parents, that's all," I told him and he exhaled a breath I was sure he'd been holding since I left the room.

"Do you think it was a good idea that she wanted to have the wedding here?" Carlisle asked. Alice wanted to get married at our parents' house here in Australia. I knew she always felt closer to them when we were here.

"She said, apart from having it in the cemetery, this was as close as she would get to having her parents at her wedding," Jasper answered. I knew he was unsure about having it here afraid it would upset her, but he was always willing to do whatever she wanted.

"She always feels closer to them when we're here," I added. Charlie and Carlisle nodded their heads in understanding.

"You gentleman ready for a wedding," Grandma Cullen said coming into the room. We all turned to her and she smiled. "All you good looking men in one room is liable to give an old woman a heart attack," she added.

"You look beautiful Mom," Carlisle said placing a kiss on her check. We all followed doing the same.

"Thank you darlings, but I know you all would rather see your wives," she said with a smile. "…and soon-to-be wife," she added looking at me with a smile.

"Hell yeah, I mean, I heard about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, but Alice didn't have to torture the rest of us by taking our women last night," Emmett said causing everyone to laugh.

Alice took the whole not-seeing-the-bride-before-the-wedding up a notch when she added that she didn't want any couples in the wedding party seeing each other the night before the wedding. Something about it would heighten the experience.

All I knew was that I didn't get any damn sleep without my cover hog sleeping next to me. I was going to let her know that we were not doing this shit the night before our wedding.

"Hey, I got to at least see Tanya's face when she came in here to get Edward," Liam said with a smug grin on his face. We all laughed at how pathetic he sounded. We exited the room and headed out to meet up with the women for the wedding march.

Now, this shit is going to sound cliché as hell, but I swear my eyes zeroed in on Bella as if she was my prey. She stood wearing the salmon-colored bridesmaid dress I saw Tanya in a moment ago, but damn my girl made the shit look good.

As if she felt my eyes on her she turned in my direction with a smile spreading across her face. Ignoring everyone around us, I walked to her and stopped once we were only a breath away from each other.

"You look really fucking hot in that tux, Mr. Grouch," she whispered looking up at me from under her lashes. I could have said something back, told her how fucking beautiful I thought she looked, but I didn't. Instead I gripped her face and pulled her closer to me until our lips touched.

She moaned against my lips throwing her arm around my neck. I snaked my other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against my body.

"All of you act like it's been days since you've seen each other," I heard Bree say from next to us. I laughed pulling away from Bella.

"You're just a hater little sister," Emmett replies, mugging Bree while holding Angela to his side. Though Angela wasn't in the wedding because Emmett was, he was still deprived of seeing her until now. Bree rolled her eyes slapping Emmett's hand away.

"Angela, you married a loser," Bree joked still slapping Emmett's hand away, because now he was trying to stick his finger in her ear.

"Is Jasper in place?" Tanya said rushing over to us. I checked up the aisle and saw that he was waiting at the end of the aisle.

"Yeah."

"Good, then everyone here's comes the bride," Tanya said. We all turned to watch as Alice came out of the room with her veil over her face. It was crazy seeing my sister in a wedding dress. She wasn't the little girl I remembered helping or fighting with all the time. She was a woman now, and getting ready to be someone's wife.

"You look beautiful, Alice," Esme said with tears in her eyes.

"Esme, please don't start crying, I haven't gotten down the aisle yet," Alice said quickly wiping at her face.

"Well, I'm sorry, that big lug over there took this opportunity from me so I have to make up for it through you, Edward and Bree," Esme replied. We all glared over at Emmett. He was the reason Alice was having such a huge damn wedding, with people we didn't even give a shit about.

The moment Alice told everyone she and Jasper decided to get married, Esme called everyone she's ever met.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road people, I have a very sexy Cuban woman waiting for me," Alistair yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"I want to meet this woman you're trying to kick me to the curb for," Alice said smiling at him. He laughed placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I wouldn't kick you to the curb for some random woman, Ali, you know that," he told her with a grin.

"Yeah, but he'll do it to get laid," Charlie joked making everyone laugh again.

"Okay everyone, seriously, let's get this over with."

"Damn, Tanya, could you say that a little nicer," Bella laughed nudging Tanya's arm.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Tanya said looking at Alice with an apologetic look on her face.

"I know, I've drained you. Once I say I do, I promise your maid-of-honor job is done," Alice told her and Tanya actually looked relieved. Then she turned and looked at Bree and Bella.

"If either of you are anything like her," Tanya said pointing at Alice. "…you better not ask me to be your maid-of-honor because I swear, I will wrap you in a trash bag and push you down the aisle," she joked making everyone laugh.

"Hey, I was not that bad," Alice protested.

"You girls can bicker like old women after the wedding, I have hot plans with a doctor," Grandma Cullen said getting everyone's attention.

"What doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked.

"Where does he live so we can kill him?" Alistair added, causing Renee and Esme to shake their heads at their over protectiveness, not that I blamed them. Based on the looks from Liam, Seth and Emmett, they were thinking the same thing I was, the doctor can't date our grandmother if he can't breathe.

Maybe we were overreacting, but in all my life I don't remember Grandma Cullen ever dating anyone. She ignored all the questions and signaled for the music to start. Once it did, everyone got into place. Alistair walked Grandma Cullen out first, then Charlie and Renee, and next was Carlisle and Esme.

Alice wanted all the parental units to be walked out, she had invited Jasper's parents, but they didn't exactly associate themselves with any of us. They didn't know what we all did for a living, but felt we were bad influences on Jasper.

His mother still blamed me for Jasper dropping out of college.

Once all the parents were seated, the music changed for the wedding party. Bella took Liam's arm and winked at me before they started up the aisle, Bree and Seth went next. Tanya and Emmett were next since they were Maid-of-Honor and Best Man. When Alice asked me to give her away, Jasper in turn asked Emmett to be his Best Man instead of asking me.

Once they started up the aisle, I held my arm up for Alice to take.

"You ready to do this?"

"Please, do you remember me walking around with Mommy's veil when I was eight? I've been waiting for this day my entire life," Alice replied making me laugh. The music changed again. Alice and I knew that was our cue. We stepped to the entrance of the double door and watched as everyone stood.

Alice inhaled a deep breath and looked up at me. I had a feeling she was silently asking me if she could do this. I nodded and she smiled. We started up the aisle. Once we reached Jasper, I turned to Alice and lifted her veil to place a kiss on her cheek, then I turned and placed her hand into Jasper's.

**~~~*DOT*~~~**

The reception was in full swing, and I was just happy that Alice was happy, and this circus was over. I watched people kiss Carlisle, Charlie and Alistair's ass and I smiled because little did they know they were talking to the wrong men.

After everything that happened with Eleazar and Uncle Luther, Alistair gave the family business to Emmett, me and Stefan. So while everyone was here to kiss Alistair, Carlisle and Charlie's ass thinking they would be safe, they were dead wrong. Alistair knew people would come after him and he wanted us to be prepared in the case of his death.

I turned my attention to Bella who was talking with Tanya, Sarah and Angela. I watched her laugh at something they said. Lately, she seemed down most of the time so it was nice seeing her laughing and joking with everyone.

Whenever I asked her what was wrong, she always replied with nothing. I wasn't the one to push someone to talk so I always left it alone, but her entire attitude changed when Emmett and Tanya gave their toast for Jasper and Alice.

I watched as she walked over to the bar, and then when she turned around, she held two glasses. Slowly, she walked over to me and placed a glass down in front of me.

"You're sitting over here all alone," she said sitting down next to me at the wedding party table. "Why so antisocial?" she asked sipping from her glass.

"Because I don't care for most of the people here, and we both know I don't make small talk…" I replied with a grin. She laughed picking up my bowtie that I had removed earlier.

"I can't believe you really took that damn bowtie off right after she said I do."

"She said I could…"

"I'm sure, she didn't mean it literally," Bella said with a laugh. I shrugged my shoulders as I sat back in my seat and drunk from my glass. "So, is this your way of saying I can't get you into a bowtie for our wedding?" Bella asked cutting her eyes at me with a little smile on her face.

"Try putting me in a bowtie and I swear I'll show up in swimming trunks," I replied and she laughed shaking her head. She grew silent as she watched everyone dancing around the dance floor.

As a new song started she slowly started to sway back and forth in her seat. I noticed the song was Whitney Houston, _I have nothing_. I knew Bella was a huge Whitney Houston fan based on how much Whitney was on her iPod.

"You want to dance?" I asked and she turned looking at me as if I had grown a second head. "Why are you looking at me like that," I said getting up and placing my glass on the table.

"Because you just asked me to dance…"

"…so."

"In all the time I've known you, Edward, we've never danced; I didn't even know you could," she replied. I grinned at her as I held out my hand.

"It's only one way to check out my skills, baby," I replied. She placed her hand in mine and stood up from her seat. I escorted her out on the dance floor and then pulled her against my body. I pressed my left hand into the small of her back while holding her hand firmly in my right hand.

Slowly, we swayed to the music that was playing. I looked down at Bella, some part of me still shocked at where I was in my life right now. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Edward."

"I have to keep you on your toes," I replied with a grin. She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell something was bothering her.

"Anything else about you I don't know?" she asked with a brow raised.

"I hate snow," I replied and she laughed.

"We're in agreement with that," she replied stepping closer to me. I tightened my arm around her waist. We continued to dance slowly until the song ended. I took her hand and headed outside to the yard so we could talk.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" she asked rubbing her arms from the chill outside.

"What's the matter?" I asked her ignoring her question.

"Nothing's the matter."

"Bullshit, you've been acting strange ever since Tanya and Emmett gave their toast at dinner," I said with a shake of my head. She inhaled a deep breath and turned away from me.

"It's nothing that you can fix, so can we just drop it," she whispered. I walked up behind her and pushed her hair to one side. I placed a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"You're distant…I don't like it," I whispered against her ear. She fell back against me holding herself. She didn't say anything for what felt like forever. I watched looking down at her engagement ring as she twirled it around her finger.

Then she turned around and looked up at me. I wasn't sure what that look in her eyes was, but I worried she was going to tell me she didn't want to marry me anymore.

"Edward, you know I love you more than…"

"…Bella, if you're about to call off our engagement, do me a favor and just—don't. I…"

"…what?" she asked looking confused.

"I thought…"

"Christ! Have I really been that bad, that you think I want to call off our engagement?" she asked stepping away from me.

"I mean, ever since…you've just been different. I don't know if maybe you feel like you're settling for me because you feel like you don't have another option…"

"For fuck sakes, Edward! If either one of us is settling for anyone it is you."

"Bullshit! There is no one I want to be with more than I want to be with you. You know I'm not good at this expressing myself shit, but baby, it's like you've been keeping your distance," I told her. She shook her head running her fingers through her hair.

"Irina's birthday is coming up," she finally said looking at me. "Listening to all of you talk about how you've all grown up together, all the stories, it makes me miss her more. I don't have that with anyone anymore," she explained looking down at her feet.

"Shit baby, I didn't know," I said trying to figure out why I never made it a priority to remember dates like this that I knew would be hard on her.

"It's okay, I know you didn't know."

"It's not okay; I mean, I'm about to be your husband—I should know this shit," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I don't want any of you feeling like you have to tiptoe around my feelings."

"You're a part of this family, Bella."

"And I know that, Edward. But, it's just—it's not the same and I'm just still having a hard time dealing with the fact that I really don't have any family of my own left. If you hadn't found me that day…"

"…you mean if I hadn't come to kill you that day," I corrected with a grin and she smirked at me.

"…yes, if you hadn't _arrived,_ I would either be dead or still walking this world alone, and angry," she said with a shake of her head.

"But you're _not_ alone, you have to tell me this shit, Bella. I might not be able to fix it, but you sure as hell don't have to carry the burden alone anymore."

"My father would have hated you," she said smiling up at me. I laughed with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'll hate me, too, if I was your father. I've only ever had naughty, nasty thoughts of you after all," I replied pulling her back to me. She laughed placing her forehead against my chest.

"I don't know, I think it's just all getting to me."

"Don't be pissed at me for saying this, but it could be that you never actually mourned them," I said remembering her telling me the psychologist she saw telling her the same thing. "You jumped right into revenge mode and you were out for blood. Now that the person you wanted most is dead, the grief of losing them is starting to really get to you," I told her knowing that I was angry for a long time after my parents died.

"When did you become so smart? What are you, my shrink now?" she joked smiling up at me. I laughed holding her chin in my hand as I looked into her eyes.

"I'm just the man who is completely and irrevocably in love with your crazy ass," I answered and she laughed.

"That would have been perfectly romantic if you didn't add your crazy ass, at the end of that sentence," she giggled.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been me if I didn't add it," I replied and she smiled.

"That's so true, and I love you just the way you are," she said sliding her arms around my neck. Smiling at her, I lowered my mouth to hers and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth.

I kissed her hard on the mouth, brushing my tongue against the corners of her mouth. I knew how it drove her crazy when I did this. I almost forgot where we were until I heard someone shout.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Instantly, I released Bella's mouth, took her hand and headed back into the house. The music had stopped and everyone was standing in a circle. Still holding Bella's hand, I pushed through everyone until I saw who had successfully stopped Alice's reception.

Jasper's parents, Grace and Harold stood there, but I knew they weren't the reason behind the outburst. I looked into the eyes of a couple I hadn't seen in almost sixteen years—my mother's parents.

* * *

_** I wonder what they are doing there? **__**Did you think it was Bella and Edward wedding at the beginning? **_Super excited to start this ride with all of you! 

**Thanks so much to everyone for coming to read the sequel, like before I plan on this being a fun ride. Like last time Chapters are titled after songs with quotes from the song!**

_This chapter was titled after Christina Aguilera song Bound to you from the Burlesque soundtrack. _

_**See you Friday! **_

_**Love, E**_


	3. Wrecking Ball

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Wrecking Ball_**

**_"I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

Jonathan and Evelyn Brown; I haven't seen since my mother's funeral. Sixteen years and I swear it didn't look as if they aged a day.

"Mom and Dad, you missed the wedding," Jasper said walking over to his parents.

"We got lost, and these two saw us walking around and asked if we were lost. We explained to them where we were going and they said they could drop us off," Jasper's father explained looking completely confused.

"They said they were Alice's grandparents, are they not?" she asked looking between everyone.

"They are; they're just not welcomed here," Esme answered glaring at them. I wasn't even sure how to reply to them. Alice and I had only seen them that one time at our mother's funeral. They introduced themselves, said sorry and then left.

"Shouldn't that be a decision for our grandchildren to make?" Jonathan said smiling in Alice's direction. Esme and Carlisle stood in front of her as if to protect her from Jonathan's glare. Then he turned his head looking directly at me.

"They don't want you here," Renee replied sternly as she and Charlie walked over to me, and stood in front of me much like Esme and Carlisle did in front of Alice.

"All right, enough of the show. Let's continue this party, because no one is going to ruin my granddaughter's day," Grandma Cullen said glaring at Jonathan and Eve. She signaled for the music to start again. It did slowly as Tanya, Bree, Emmett and Liam tried getting everyone to focus on something other than the situation at hand.

"Let's go have this conversation in the office shall we," Grandma Cullen said looking at everyone. I wasn't sure why I hadn't said anything, I didn't know what to say. I felt Bella grip my hand tightly in her own. I looked down into her face and saw the concern in her eyes.

"I'm good," I assured her. She nodded and laced our fingers together as we followed Grandma Cullen to the office. Grandma Cullen walked behind the desk and sat down. Alistair was the last one to come into the office and he closed the door behind him. He stood in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't understand why all of you have to be in here for us to speak with our grandchildren," Eve said looking at Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Alistair and then Grandma Cullen.

"Because they are _my_ grandchildren, not yours," Grandma Cullen snapped at her. It was rare when I saw her angry.

"Elizabeth was our daughter…"

"A daughter you tried to sell to scum and then disowned when she didn't do what you wanted her to," Esme snapped at Jonathan.

"Yes, because apparently, her marrying _him_ was so much better for her, wasn't it? Where is she now? Dead! Thanks to that…"

"…finish that fucking sentence with an insult toward my father and you won't have to worry about them," I barked glaring at him. Bella wrapped her arm around mine as she placed a hand on my chest. Eve looked taken aback by my words as she held onto Jonathan's arm.

"Look, we didn't come here to argue. When we came across Grace and Harold and they told us their son Jasper was marrying a young woman named Alice Masen, we just…we wanted to be here," Eve tried to explain.

"I didn't invite either of you because I didn't want you here," Alice said inhaling a deep breath. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We just wanted…"

"…we don't give a damn about what you want," I snapped at them. "What do you think... oh, it's been sixteen years, let's show up at Alice's wedding and all would be forgiven? Did you think we would forget the things you've said about our father, the way you deserted our mother—and us?"

"Ed—son, you don't…"

"I'm not your son. You can't even say my name, can you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "You hated my father so damn much you can't even say my name. Now, that's fucked up," I said with a shake of my head.

"We wanted to be in your lives after your father passed but…"

"Elizabeth had enough sense not to let you bastards sink your claws into her children. She may have been broken when she lost Ed, and the both of you tried to play on that, tried to get her to come to you both, with Edward and Alice but she didn't."

"You all turned her against us," Eve said, and then Grandma Cullen laughed so hard it echoed off the walls.

"You try that shit with someone who wasn't there and doesn't know you, Evelyn," Grandma Cullen said glaring at her. "I remember the day you put her out; I sat with her while she cried. I remember what you said to her when you found out she was expecting her first baby. If anyone turned her against you, it was your evil ass," Grandma told her.

"Watch the way you speak to my wife," Jonathan shouted sternly at Grandma Cullen.

"You watch the way you speak to my mother, Jonathan," Carlisle said showing the gun he had on his hip. Jonathan shifted uncomfortably.

"It's all right, Carlisle," Grandma Cullen said with a little smile on her face. "Now, you two listen very carefully because I am not saying this again. You are to never come into this house, or near _my_ grandchildren again unless they invite you," she continued.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Jonathan yelled at her.

"Didn't Carlisle just warn you about the way you spoke to our mother," Charlie asked, pushing his jacket back as well. I was sure he was showing them his gun holster.

"Excuse my boys, they are just so protective of me," Grandma Cullen sort of joked. "Now imagine how they are when it comes to Alice and Edward and multiply…" she added in a more serious tone.

"You don't scare us," Jonathan said.

"Then, why're you standing there trembling?" Alistair asked with a grin on his face.

"Jon, we may as well go, they are never going to let us speak to Alice and Edward alone. They've already warped their minds against us," Eve said still standing behind him as if he was her shield. "Marshall said this would be a bad idea," she continued with a shake of her head.

My nose flared at the name of my so-called Uncle.

"Alice and Edward, you have three cousins you don't know. We thought maybe you would want to get to know the family you missed out on. We're sorry for our mistakes, but the two of you and them shouldn't be estranged over something that happened before any of you were born," Jonathan told us, despite the fact that he looked completely terrified.

"Why now?" Alice asked catching everyone by surprise. Eve looked relieved that Alice asked.

"We tried again after your mother died, but..." she paused as she looked from Esme to Renee before saying, "...they wouldn't let us. Then they moved you and we didn't know to where. We were out of town when Marshall let us know that he saw you and Alice at Luther's funeral, and—he mentioned how much you looked like Elizabeth. The both of you were gone by the time we got back. So when we ran into Grace and Harold, we jumped at the chance of catching the both of you…" she explained looking hopeful.

"You didn't want any fucking parts of us until after our father was out of the picture," I snapped not caring for their story.

"It was complicated…"

"…there is nothing complicated about tossing your daughter out on her ass because she married the wrong kind of mobster," Alice interjected. "She refused to marry Amoro, so you tossed her to the wolves thinking my father wouldn't fight for her. But he did, because he did the one thing both of you failed to do—he loved her," Alice said with tears in her eyes. This only flared the anger in me more. Today was her wedding day, she didn't need to be dealing with this shit right now.

Eve looked as if Alice's words had verbally slapped her.

"Both of you need to leave, before I toss you out," I said making a fist at my side. I could still feel Bella rubbing my arm probably in hopes of calming me down.

"Edward…"

"…No, I'm done hearing your sorry excuses and explanations. You've ruined Alice's day and I'm going to salvage the rest of my sister's day by putting you both the hell out of our parents' house. They didn't want you here when they were alive, and we don't want you here now," I told them.

"Time to go," Alistair said opening the door. Carlisle and Charlie pushed them out of the room and the three of them escorted them off of the property.

"Are the both of you all right?" Grandma Cullen asked looking at Alice and me.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just need a drink or five," Alice said with a little smile. Jasper took her hand.

"Then let's go get you wasted on our wedding night, baby," he joked and she laughed as they left the room.

"Edward?" Esme called to me.

"I'll be fine; I just need some air," I said already walking out of the room. Bella never let my hand go as she followed me out into the yard again. We stood there silently. I was grateful she didn't ask me questions.

After a few minutes, I turned to her and cupped her face in my hand.

"I love you," she said before I could even process what I wanted to say to her. I smiled and kissed her. I pulled back looking into her eyes.

"Can we go back in there and pretend none of that ever happened?"

"What my man wants, my man gets…" she replied flipping the words I said to her often. I laughed slapping her on the ass and we went back into the house.

When we went back inside Grandma Cullen was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Alice was laughing and I knew our grandmother well enough to know that's why she was dancing.

"Come on, one of you young guys come teach me how to dougie," she yelled causing everyone to laugh. I grinned watching her as Seth and Bree went out on the dance floor and actually tried to show her the stupid ass dance.

"There is no one else on this planet like her," Bella yelled to me over the music. I nodded in agreement. In no time everyone else was dancing as well. Bella and I walked over to where Jasper and Alice were dancing.

"Mind if cut in?" I asked getting their attention. Jasper stepped back and gave me Alice's hand. He started dancing with Bella while I danced with Alice.

"You okay?"

"Of course, I got married today to the love of my life," she answered with a smile. I grinned at her. I knew that was her way of saying she didn't want to talk about Jonathan and Eve's arrival. "Are you excited?" she asked me.

"Excited for what?"

"You're upcoming wedding, dummy," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "Have the two of you even picked a date yet?"

"No."

"Have you talked about it?"

"No, I was just going to wait for her to tell me what day to show up," I answered and Alice laughed shaking her head.

"Bella, you're marrying a real Casanova, you know that," she shouted over to where Jasper and Bella were dancing.

"Tell me about it," Bella replied with a smile, then she winked at me. "But I wouldn't want him any other way," she finished. Alice smiled looking back at me.

"I think Mom and Dad would have loved her," she said suddenly. I couldn't help but grin because I thought about that a few days ago. I finished dancing with her and then one by one I danced with all the women in my family.

Like that the arrival of Jonathan and Eve was forgotten. When it came time for Alice to toss her bouquet the single women gathered. Bella came over and stood next to me.

"You're joining in?" I asked.

"I already have my ring, remember," she said waving her engagement ring at me. I grinned at her wrapping my arm around her waist as we watched everyone else. When Tanya went out on to the floor, I looked over at Liam.

"He looks like he's going to pass out," Bella whispers from next to me. I looked at her and realized she noticed the look on Liam's face as well.

"He'll break and propose to her eventually," I said with a laugh. Alice tossed the bouquet and everyone screamed when Bree caught it. Quickly, she dropped it on the floor making everyone laugh.

When Jasper tossed Alice's garter we laughed because it was Seth who caught it, and like Bree he dropped it on the floor.

"This should be good," Bella giggled. We watched as Bree sat in the chair uncomfortably while Seth pushed the garter up her leg. He tried stopping at her knee but Alice yelled,

"You want us to be married longer than that don't you!" Seth glared at her as he pushed the garter further up Bree's leg. Eventually Bree pushed his hands away and pulled the garter all the way up her own leg.

"There, the both of you will be married forever," she said causing everyone to laugh. Bree walked away and Seth ran after her. Couple by couple everyone started to dance again. I took Bella's hand and we walked out onto the dance floor.

I pulled her against me sliding both my arms around her waist. She slid her arms up around my neck.

"Have I told you how fucking hot you look in this dress?" I asked looking down into her face.

"I'm wearing the same dress as Tanya and Bree," she said with a shake of her head.

"Don't care, when I saw you I wanted to take you up to my room and fuck you until you couldn't walk," I replied and she laughed.

"Baby, I think you have a problem?"

"What problem?"

"You're obsessed with the word fuck."

"I am not."

"Sure you are, you say it in almost every sentence," she told me while laughing. I thought about this and I guess she was right.

"You think that's a problem?" I asked seeing that she never said anything to me about it before.

"Poor choice of words. I find it hot that you express yourself so strongly by using the word fuck…"

"…I think it's hot when you say it, too," I replied pressing my body into hers so that she could feel just how hot I thought she was when she said it. She laughed pulling herself tighter against me.

"I just wanted to point it out to you, once Sarah has the baby you'll have to watch your mouth," she reminded me. I never actually thought about how much would have to change with Sarah and Stefan having a baby.

"We're never babysitting," I replied and she laughed placing a kiss on my chin, then my neck. She did that a lot when we were this close. I placed a kiss on the top of her ear as we continued to dance.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but, Edward, I need to speak with you," I hear Alistair say from next to me. I look down into Bella's face and she gives me a reassuring nod, a kiss on the lips and then walks away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Office," he replied turning and walking away. I follow him to the office and see that Stefan, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie are already in the room as well. I shut the door behind me and push my hands into my pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I had Maxx follow Jonathan and Evelyn after they left here," Alistair said looking at me as he spoke. Maxx was our head of security, he was taking over for Liam since Liam would be an active assassin with Emmett and me. I planned on Maxx heading back with us to America to look over the Masen building.

"What did he see?" Emmett asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jonathan met up with Amoro," Carlisle sort of growled. I knew how much he hated Aro's brother Amoro. I didn't know the entire story behind it but I didn't need to know.

"We should have just killed him and his fucking wife when they crashed Alice's reception," Stefan said leaning against the desk. "No offense, Edward," he said nodding in my direction. I knew he only said no offense because despite everything they were still my _relatives_.

"No, offense taken. If it was any other day other than Alice's wedding day I would have taken care of them, myself," I replied honestly.

"Do you think he's still trying to give Amoro a wife after all this time?" Emmett inquired inhaling a deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't know what the hell he's up to, but I think you should meet with him Edward," Alistair answered looking over at me now.

"What?" I asked thinking maybe I was hearing shit.

"He wanted to talk to you, maybe if he thinks, he has your trust we can figure out what he, and the Volturis are up to," he replied.

"You think Santiago is in on this, too?" Stefan asked taking the question right out of my mouth.

"Aro didn't care for his brother, but Santiago adores his uncle. I can't imagine, Amoro doing something without him knowing about it," Carlisle answered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why not just come after us straight on, why make a plan, though?" Emmett asked.

"Because Santiago is more tactical than Aro ever was. He plans and by the time you realize you're trapped, it's already too late," Charlie answered pushing his hands into his pocket.

"If he's so smart, why didn't Aro put him in charge instead of Diego?" Stefan asked.

"Because Aro despised Amoro and Santiago's relationship, and was making Santiago pay for it by making him second fiddle to Diego," Alistair answered.

"Why avenge his father's death then, if Aro treated him like shit anyway?" I asked knowing damn well I wouldn't avenge a man who treated me like fucking scum at the bottom of their shoe.

"Because no matter what, Aro was his father and Diego was his brother," Carlisle answered. "We cannot afford to assume that Santiago isn't planning something," he continued.

"Exactly, so if Jonathan thinks you want to reach out to him, talk to him, he might reveal what they're up to," Charlie added.

"What makes you think Jonathan knows anything?" Stefan asked.

"Because Jonathan has been their lawyer for years. If anyone knows the Volturi's secrets, it's him," I answered knowing that much to be true. I ran my fingers through my hair not happy about having to see this fucking man.

We all stood there in silence. I thought about how I would meet to talk with them. There is no fucking way they would believe I had a sudden change of heart.

"How do I get him to believe I want to talk to him?" I asked out loud.

"Tell him, you want to meet the cousins he mentioned. That your mother would have wanted you to do that much," Charlie answered. "What they did to her was un-fucking-forgivable, but I know for sure she would have wanted you to meet them so it won't be a complete lie," he continued.

I nodded believing that. My mother had one of the kindest hearts of anyone I've ever met. I knew that despite everything she would have wanted to know any nieces and nephews she had.

"How do I contact him?" I asked just as Alistair handed me a business card.

"Maxx picked it up when he followed Jonathan back to his office," he told me. I took the card and looked down at it.

"Jonathan won't trust me after one visit."

"Then you'll have to work him. Introduce him to Bella, he'll believe you're trying," Carlisle told me. My nose flared at the thought of bringing Bella anywhere near them.

"Carlisle, I don't want her anywhere near them…" I seethed.

"Take any of us and he'll see right through you, go alone and it will take longer. Taking your fiancée and introducing her to them will make them think you're really trying. Plus, we all know Bella is fully capable of handling herself," Alistair replied. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to use Bella as a fucking pawn in some game.

"Look, I'm with Edward. If this was me I wouldn't let them anywhere near Angela. So why can't we just go after Santiago and kill all of the Volturis and be done with this shit already," Emmett asked in obvious annoyance.

Charlie, Carlisle and Alistair shared a look.

"What is it?"

"They have children in their home, while I want them fuckers dead as much as the next person I can't in good conscience kill children or leave them in a home with dead parents, especially when in actuality, the only thing their wives and children are guilty for is loving them," Alistair answered. I knew this had more to do with Eleazar than anything else.

"It won't stop them from coming after any of us," Stefan pointed out. "They'll kill any of our wives without blinking twice," he continued. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we need to be tactical about our own planning. Stefan, you have a child on the way, Edward a fianceé and Emmett, you're a new husband. We can't go in there guns blazing and risk the lives of our loved ones either," Charlie reminded us. "I know you boys have a lot of confidence in each other and you should, but Santiago is nothing like you've dealt with before. He's smart, strategic, honestly, he's a lot like you, Edward," he continued looking over at me.

"We have to know what he plans to do and go from there," Carlisle said looking back at me now. I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"Fine, I'll call Jonathan tonight and set up for me to meet them somewhere," I replied. They all nodded in agreement. We walked out of the office and back out to the reception. Our family all gave us questioning looks.

Bella walked over to me and held my face between her hands.

"Everything okay?" she asked. I could tell she was worried. It was rare when we met without the entire family.

"We're going to meet with Jonathan and the rest of that side," I told her.

"The entire family?"

"Me and you."

"Um, okay, why?" she asked obviously clueless. I nodded toward the yard. For the third time today we walked out into the backyard. This time we sat down in the garden.

I told her everything we discussed in the office and explained to her why they wanted me to meet with them.

"I've never met Santiago, so I couldn't tell you anything about him," she said with a shake of her head. "Aro kept me in America. He used to say Italy was for his family not his whores," she continued rolling her eyes. I balled my fist at the thought of him with her, it still didn't sit right with me and it never would.

I knew she never actually fucked him, but he saw her and touched her. I was starting to wish I made him suffer before I killed him.

"Sorry," she suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"For bringing that up, I know you don't like thinking or talking about it," she said picking up my hand that I just realized was still in a fist. I relaxed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"He's dead now," I said more to myself than her. She placed her head on my shoulder.

"I know you said you would rather I didn't go with you to meet with them, but I don't know why you thought for one second that I would allow you to go _without_ me," she said playing with my fingers now. "I'm your Bonnie and you're my Clyde. Where you go, I go, baby," she continued. I laughed turning to look at her. She smiled up at me, and I saw that she meant every word she said. I cupped her face running my thumb over the scar on her cheek. She always closed her eyes when I did this.

I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her hard. I wasn't looking forward to meeting with my so-called relatives, but I knew I would survive it without committing a homicide with Bella by my side.

* * *

**_What do you think will happen when Edward meets with them? Didn't you love Grandma Cullen all the more in this chapter? Looking forward to hearing your thoughts! _**

_This chapter was titled after Miley Cyrus song Wrecking Ball_

_**See you Tuesday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	4. Tattooed Heart

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Tuesday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Tattooed Heart_**

**_"All I need is all your loving to get the blood rushing through my veins…"_**

**_Bella POV_**

Standing under the spray of the shower head I let the hot water relax my muscles. I started working out in the morning. It helped to calm my nerves. I knew I didn't have much time to enjoy the shower though.

Edward and I were meeting with Jonathan, Eve and their other grandchildren today. Needless to say, Edward was stressed out about it. Quickly, I washed and then climbed out of the shower.

Wrapping the towel around my body I headed back into my and Edward's bedroom. I didn't expect for Edward to be in the room, but he was sitting on our bed with my laptop in his lap.

"Everything okay?" I asked walking over to the drawer and pulling out my underwear.

"Just got some pictures from the interior designer," he said still looking at the laptop. Since we weren't actually there to decorate the penthouse with the things we would want, I agreed for Edward to hire an interior designer.

The entire Masen building had been redone, even extra floors added. It was amazing how when you say money is no object people get things done.

"Something wrong?" I asked pulling my underwear on.

"No, just pictures of the completed rooms," he answered still looking at the laptop. I knew he was just using it as a distraction. "The bedroom and closet are finished," he said actually looking away from the laptop now.

"Really? Let me see," I said walking over to him. I leaned over to look at the pictures just as Edward pulled my towel from my body and captured my nipple in his mouth.

"Shit…" I hissed as he sucked on it gently. Slowly, he put the laptop on the bed and then turned so that I was between his legs. He released my nipple but going to the other. "Baby, we have to…"

"…after, they can wait," he replied pulling off the underwear I had just put on a moment ago. Slowly, he kissed down my stomach as he continued to peel my thong down my legs. His tongue swirled at the apex of the meeting of my thighs. He loved that I went bare there.

"I want you to get my name tattooed right here," he whispered to me as I stepped out of my thong.

"Where are you going to get my name?" I asked placing both my hands on his shoulders as he lifted my left leg onto the bed and then captured my clit in his mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as he sucked on it like it was his favorite dessert.

"Right over my heart," he replied licking up my slit and then taking me into his mouth again. I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips.

"I—I think maybe I should get your name in a place you would allow another man to look," I replied pushing my fingers into his hair now.

"Hmm, true, maybe a woman could tattoo you," he said running his left hand up my right leg. I bite my lip as he continued his torture on my pussy. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking up at me.

"With my life," I answered. He grinned at me.

"Hold on," he said and then before I knew it, he was picking me up until my legs were around his neck. I felt his strong hands holding me up as his mouth devoured my very center. I crossed my legs and pushed my fingers into his hair as I leaned back enjoying the pleasure running through my blood.

His hands held me tightly to him and I kept my legs crossed as I thrashed against his mouth asking for more. He didn't disappoint as he fucked me with his mouth. My entire body started to jerk as I felt my release coming.

"Ed—Edward I'm going to…"

"…Come on baby," he breathed before diving right back in and sucking on my bundle of nerves even faster. My eyes shut tight, my legs shivered with the tingle running up them and I screamed his name as I came.

He moaned into me as he lapped up every drop before standing up while still holding me. No part of me was worried that he would drop me because I knew he wouldn't. He turned so that my back was to the bed and then gradually lowered me. I felt the pillows push into my back. His hands slipped from under me and he lowered my legs.

Gently, he kissed back up my body, sucking my nipples into his mouth again. "Do you have any idea, how fucking delicious you taste?" he whispered against my breast.

"No," I moaned knowing what he would do next. Grinning, he looked down into my face.

"You just want a taste."

"Only off your lips," I whispered back and then I flicked my tongue out against his lips. I moaned knowing how much it turned him on when I tasted myself from his mouth.

"Fuck, you'll be the death of me, woman," he said just before consuming my mouth in a heated kiss. Eagerly, I started to undo his pants wanting the ultimate prize that was inside more than anything.

Impatiently, I pushed his pants down using my feet when I couldn't reach anymore. I felt him kicking his pants off and then in one quick motion he pushed his hard cock inside of me.

Together, we moaned in pleasure as I enveloped him. Repeatedly, he kissed me as he rocked into me again and again. I wrapped my arms around him and spread my legs wider allowing him deeper access.

He moaned into my ear as I felt him press against my walls. His arm slipped under me as he lifted my hips from the bed. I cried out feeling him slip even deeper inside of me. My god, I would never want or need another man for as long as I lived as long as I had Edward.

Harder he started to pound into me, pressing his pelvis against my clit giving me an even heightened sensation of ecstasy. My orgasm started to coil in the pit of my stomach as I racked my nails over his back.

Reading my body he started to pummel into me even faster, leveraging my leg over his hip while he fucked me into oblivion. My moans grew with every thrust, my cries feeding his need to be with me, to hear me.

"Fuck, Bella…" he moaned fucking me even harder now. I couldn't speak; hell I could hardly think clearly. Over and over he pounded into me and soon my release came harder than it had earlier.

My nails scraped over his back and I was sure I was leaving marks yet again; Edward never minded though, he wore them with pride. I knew he was close to his own release because his thrusts grew frantic as he groaned into my neck.

I lifted my hips from the bed meeting each of his thrusts into my body. When he came, he roared out like an animal as I felt him pulse inside of me. I held on to him slowly, gyrating my hips to heighten his release. I knew it was working by the grip he had on my leg, and the fact that his thrusts came quicker and harder.

When he collapsed on top of me, I smoothed my hands over his back and placed a kiss on his chin and then his neck.

"I have to take another shower now," I told him and he laughed rolling off of me.

"Don't, I like smelling me on you," he said lying on his back while still trying to catch his breath.

"Edward…"

"What? I'm serious. Every man who looks and comes near you today will know that you're mine," he said. I smirked now understanding what this was really about. I rolled over so that I could look down into his face.

"Believe me, baby, every man knows I'm yours because I make certain they know it," I told him placing my hand on his chest. "I'm never going anywhere," I assured him turning his face to look at me.

"I'm not okay taking you around him."

"I'm a big girl, and we both know if he steps out of line even a little I have my knives," I replied with a smirk. He laughed placing his hand against my cheek.

"Stay by my side, no matter what," he ordered. Now, while I wasn't good at taking orders any other time I knew he was really worried about going around Jonathan. I wasn't sure about the whole story behind Jonathan and the family, but I knew whatever the story was Edward was uneasy about it.

"I promise," I assured him. I lowered my mouth to his placing repeated kisses on his lips. He held my face to his as he kissed me back. "We have to get going if you plan on us wooing them and finding out what the hell they're up to," I said pushing his hair back.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go take a shower," he said slapping me on my ass as he sat up. I looked at the bed and realized that the laptop was no longer on the bed.

"Edward, where's the laptop?" I asked him.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said getting up and taking my hand.

"Damn it, Edward, that's the second damn laptop," I snapped at him. He grinned at me as he pulled me up from the bed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just really wanted your sexy ass right then, and I didn't give a damn about trying to catch some fucking laptop before it fell," he said. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest.

"I want the most expensive one, and you're not allowed to touch it this time," I told him walking away. He started laughing as he followed me into the bathroom.

After we showered and fucked one more time we both got dressed. Edward told me he needed to make a phone call down in the office before we left so I took that as my chance to go ask Tanya if I could use her laptop.

She and Liam were staying here with Edward and me at his parents' house. I knocked on her door not wanting to make the mistake I did last time I thought she was alone. I was sure Liam was downstairs with Edward, but I rather be safe than sorry.

"Come in," she yelled. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hot momma!" she yelled when she saw me. I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the foot of the bed. I was wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants, a cream, wrap-like sweater with a leather belt just under my breast, and a pair of black stilettos.

"Can I use your laptop?" I asked her.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Edward."

"He broke another one?" she laughed pointing me in the direction of her laptop. I got up and walked over to pick it up.

"In his defense, it wasn't just his fault," I said walking back to the bed.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly it wasn't just his fault last time either," she teased. I laughed giving her the middle finger.

"Isn't that how you and Edward keep breaking computers?" she joked still laughing. "You would think after last time the two of you would know _not_ to fuck where the computer is," she continued. I shook my head ignoring her. I typed in her log in and then opened the internet to check my email.

Thanks to Edward, I never got to see the pictures the interior designer sent. I opened the email and grinned at how great everything looked. I hadn't met this woman in person yet, but I had to give it to her, she's worth every damn penny Edward was paying her.

I showed Tanya the pictures and then she showed me the ones she received for her and Liam's place.

"Have you seen the pictures for the building?" she asked with a smile. I shook my head and then she showed me some other pictures. I gasped because the building didn't look anything like it did before.

"Damn! When the family wants to start over they really go all out, uh?" I said looking through the pictures.

"Dad said they discussed the building for hours before they decided on something. I just told them to let me pick my place and my office," Tanya said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, Edward told me they argued over the lobby with Esme and Renee," I said thinking about how that fight went.

"No surprise that mom and Esme won," Tanya laughed.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout upstairs. I inhaled a deep breath.

"All right, the man calls. I'll see you later," I said giving her the laptop.

"Try to keep Edward relaxed. He's worried that Jonathan is setting him up and Amoro might show up," she told me. I nodded understanding.

"I'll do my best, but you know if they set him off…"

"…all hell is going to break loose," Tanya finished. I smiled and walked out of her room. I walked downstairs, Edward waiting for me at the bottom.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess, you look amazing as usual," he said taking my hand.

"Thank you," I replied feeling my cheeks blush. I never blushed before I met Edward. We left the house and headed out to meet with Jonathan. Edward was silent in the car, and I knew he was probably overthinking this entire thing.

I placed my hand on his thigh, massaging it gently in hopes of relaxing him. I know it worked at least a little because his body relaxed. When we arrived at the restaurant, Edward agreed to meet Jonathan, as he parked and then looked over at me.

"I'll be fine…"

"…Maxx followed us here," he told me nodding behind us. I looked out the back window and saw Maxx parking his car.

"Do you really think Amoro would try something here?" I asked looking back at Edward now.

"Carlisle, Alistair and Charlie told me that Santiago was like me, and I know that I would hit now while I thought the person was the most vulnerable. If they got their hands on you, Bella, just to get to me, I would lose my fucking mind; do you understand what I'm saying," he said looking even more stressed than he did earlier.

"I understand," I said with a nod of my head. He sat back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should just go and kill every last one of them, then I won't have to worry about this shit," he said inhaling a deep breath.

"I've never known you to kill the innocent," I said and he looked over at me.

"Yeah, but leave them alive today to have to kill them all when they seek revenge later," he replied.

"Edward, let's just go see what Jonathan has to say. We'll figure everything else out from there," I told him. He nodded and then quickly leaned over placing a kiss on my lips before getting out of the car.

I climbed out and saw Maxx keeping a good distance away from us. We walked into the restaurant and Edward gave the greeter his name.

"Your guests have already arrived; right this way Mr. Masen," he said escorting us to the table. I spotted Jonathan instantly sitting at a table with Eve, and five other people. I wasn't sure who they were, but I recognized one of the guys as the man who showed up at Uncle Luther's funeral.

Once we reached the table the greeter walked away. I wasn't going to sit down until Edward did. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at the man I recognized from Uncle Luther's funeral.

"What is he doing here?" Edward asked in a tight voice.

"He wanted to see you as well, we just thought…"

"…it's fine," Edward said tightly squeezing my hand in his. I cleared my throat hoping to get his attention so he would let my hand go. He did and then pulled out my chair. I sat down smiling at everyone at the table. Edward sat down next and waved over the waiter.

"We'll have two glasses of your best wine," he told the waiter.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Masen," the waiter said before walking away. He looked back at everyone else.

"So, Edward, who is this lovely lady you've brought with you," Eve asked smiling at me. I watched her, I watched all of them.

"This is my fiancée, Bella," he said sounding a little calmer when he spoke.

"Fiancée?" the man from the funeral asked.

"Marshall, cut it out," the woman next to him sort of whispered. "Well, it's nice to meet you both. Edward, I'm your aunt…" she paused and I was unsure why until I saw the murderous look Edward was giving Marshall.

"I'm Marshall's wife Chloe," she finished saying looking a little more uncomfortable. "These are our children, Jonathan II, Caitlin and Grant," she said motioning to each one. I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand under the table. He looked over at me and then back to Chloe.

"It's nice to meet you," he said more politely than he spoke earlier. The waiter brought over our drinks and I quickly picked up my glass with my free hand.

"How did you and Bella meet?" Eve asked with a soft smile on her face.

"She was one of my hits," Edward blurted out. I choked on the wine I was drinking just missing it falling onto my shirt. Chloe's daughter Caitlin handed me a napkin.

"Thank you," I coughed trying to get myself together.

"You can't possibly be serious," Jonathan said looking horrified.

"I'm very serious," Edward replied with a straight face. I wiped my mouth and looked at him as if he lost his damn mind.

"Oh, well then, I guess that answers the question of if she knows what you do for a living," Eve replied causing everyone else at the table to chuckle. I wasn't even sure what to say right now.

"I always knew if you stayed mixed up with that family you would…"

"…I would what? Find out what it really means to never turn your back on your family," Edward snapped cutting him off. Jonathan shifted in his seat.

"…I think what Jonathan meant was that…"

"…I know what he meant," Edward said cutting Eve off. We were going to get nowhere with meeting with them, if Edward didn't turn down the animosity.

"You're a lot like your father, Edward," Marshall said with disdain in his voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment even though I know it wasn't meant as one," Edward replied sternly. I inhaled a deep breath and decided to try and steer the conversation somewhere else.

"So, Caitlin, do you live here in Australia?" I asked her causing everyone to look at me. She smiled at me as if understanding exactly what I was doing.

"Yes, though I've wanted to visit America for some years now," she said cutting her eyes at Marshall.

"There is a lot of different things to see in America, you'll love it whenever you're able to visit," I said picking my wine glass back up.

"Maybe when you come to visit you can stay with us," Edward said joining the conversation. Caitlin's smile spread.

"That would be love…"

"…she's not coming to visit that damn country," Marshall said cutting her off. Edward glared over at him.

"You let the boys go, why can't she go," Chloe said looking at him as if he was crazy. Marshall didn't look at her as he picked his glass up.

"Because America is no place for respectable young women," he answered, and I watched as he turned his eyes at me as if to emphasize he was implying I wasn't a respectable young woman.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped before I could stop myself. Everyone looked at me with brows raised.

"See, a lady would never…"

"…look, I am here to support Edward, but I'm warning you, you better watch your fucking mouth before I shove my size 7 shoe down your throat," I snapped at him. The table was quiet for a while, and then Chloe, Caitlin, Grant and Edward all started laughing.

"Holy hell, Edward, you're marrying a firecracker," Chloe said still laughing as she picked up her glass. Marshall looked pissed off, but he didn't say another word to me. The waiter came back to the table and asked if we were ready to order.

Everyone gave their order and then the waiter walked away. Eve cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her.

"We're sorry again, Edward for interrupting Alice's wedding," she said looking almost sincere.

"You need to apologize to Alice, not me," he replied drinking his wine.

"Will she come to meet us, too, after she returns from her honeymoon, I mean?" Chloe asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know, she doesn't know I'm here," he answered. That was the truth. No one wanted to worry Alice before leaving for her honeymoon so no one told her or Jasper.

"Edward, I – uh, actually met you before. It was years ago," Grant said with a smile on his face. "Of course, we didn't know we were related at the time," he continued. I could see Edward was studying his face.

"2009, you came to the gym with some guys. We were having a UFC demonstration," Edward said pointing at him. Grant's smile expanded.

"Yeah, it was my first time in America. I was visiting a friend from college, he said he knew the guy that was fighting…Seth, I think his name was," Grant said. Edward laughed nodding.

"Small world isn't it," Edward said. Grant nodded in agreement. I felt a little better now that Edward was having a positive conversation with at least with one of them. The table grew silent again.

"Um, Edward, I got to meet your mother a few times before…"Chloe said, then she paused cutting her eyes at Jonathan and Eve. If looks could kill they would have killed over right there at the table. "She was a wonderful woman, I wish I would have gotten the chance to know her better," she continued now looking back at Edward.

"Yeah, she was a great mother. Too bad she didn't learn that by example," Edward replied looking over at Eve.

"Dad told me she used to play the piano," Caitlin said getting Edward's attention.

"Yeah, she did. I still have her old piano my father got her for their anniversary," he told her with a smile on his face.

"That's awesome. I actually play, I mean, I've heard a recording of Aunt Elizabeth play and I'm nowhere near as good, but I can play a little," she said with a smile on her face. I was starting to get that Grant, Chloe and Caitlin seemed genuine about meeting Edward.

"My father used to always say she was a master at it," Edward replied with a smile of his own. He didn't usually like talking about his parents, so I was really happy he was doing so now.

"Do you or Alice play?" Caitlin asked.

"No, we can't, but Bella does," Edward said smiling at me now. "Could fill a concert hall if she wanted to," he said and I laughed feeling my cheeks blush for the second time today.

"You're exaggerating," I said with a shake of my head. The waiter came over and placed our appetizers on the table. I watched as Marshall whispered to Jonathan when the waiter walked away.

"Beautiful and talented. How is it exactly that your and Edward's path crossed?" Jonathan asked, and I had this inkling feeling he wasn't trying to be nice.

"Edward already told you," I answered looking at him.

"Yes, but I mean, why would anyone want you dead?" he asked as if he already knew the answer to that question. I had a feeling thanks to Marshall, he did.

"Trust me, Jonathan, I'm not as innocent as you believe me to be."

"You've agreed to marry the man sent to kill you, so quite the contrary dear, I don't believe you to be innocent at all," he replied back. My nose flared in irritation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward barked at him.

"You're parading her around as if she's some consolation prize, when everyone knows she was Aro's whore," Jonathan said, and before I knew it, Edward was out of his seat with his hand around Jonathan's throat.

Eve and some other customers in the restaurant screamed while Marshall and Jonathan II tried getting Edward's hand off of Jonathan unsuccessfully.

"Edward…" I called to him as I got up from my seat. "Let him go," I told him.

"I should fucking kill him right now," Edward breathed in anger. I looked around the restaurant and was sure someone was going to call the police.

"Edward, let him go, and we can leave right now," I said placing my hand on his back.

"If you ever call her out of her name again, the Volturi's will be the least of your fucking worries, matter of fact, if I even find out you spoke her name, it will be the last damn thing you do," Edward told him before tossing him to the floor. Jonathan coughed holding his throat. I noticed that his pants were soaked.

Edward had literally scared the piss out of him.

"Let's go," he barked at me. I knew his anger wasn't directed at me so I ignored the tone in his voice. "Chloe, Caitlin, and Grant it was nice meeting you three, maybe next time we can do it without them," Edward said before walking away.

I smiled at everyone and quickly followed behind him out of the restaurant. Edward was speed walking to the car.

"Edward, you okay?" Maxx asked coming out of nowhere. I looked around trying to figure out where the hell he came from.

"I'm fine, keep an eye on them and let me know when he contacts Amoro," Edward said opening the passenger door. I took that as my cue to get into the car. I climbed in and Edward closed the door behind me. I couldn't hear what else he was saying to Maxx before he got into the car.

We sat there silently, he hadn't started the car yet or even looked in my direction. I cursed myself for the fact that people could still throw something I did before I knew him, in his face. Even though he knew I never slept with Aro, I knew it still bothered him to think about. I imagine it was how I felt whenever I ran into one of his little old fuck buddies and I had to deal with the little bitches telling me all the things they've done with him.

"I'm sorry," I said not sure what else to say.

"You don't have to apologize."

"If I hadn't…"

"You were doing what you thought would get you close enough to avenge your family's deaths, and if you hadn't, we may have never met. Don't apologize for that," he said cutting me off. I nodded, looking down at my engagement ring. I smiled looking at it because it reminded me that something good had come out of all this mess—Edward.

"So, I guess we'll have to take another approach to finding out what Santiago's plan is, uh?" I asked looking up at him now. Edward started laughing.

"I knew we were never going to make it through lunch without me wanting to kill one of them, so I called Seth before we left and told him to go wire Jonathan's house. Then, when I saw that Marshall was there, I text Seth and told him to wire Marshall's place because I knew for sure I couldn't pull that shit off," he said with a shake of his head.

I smiled at the fact that he always seemed to think ahead. "Caitlin, Grant and Chloe seemed nice enough, though," I said. He nodded in agreement. "I don't trust Jonathan II though, he was too damn quiet at the table," I said with a shake of my head.

"I know, he's probably just as fucked up as Jonathan and Marshall," Edward said starting the car.

"I'm proud of you," I said and he looked over at me.

"For what?"

"You've won me and Tanya ten grand, we bet that you would last at least until the appetizers were served," I replied and he laughed. "Everyone else thought you would snap after sitting down, Alistair bet you wouldn't even make it inside," I continued.

"Fucking family," he said pulling out of the parking spot. "I bet that I would shoot one of their asses before we even sat down for drinks," Edward added making me laugh as we left the restaurant parking lot. **_  
_**

* * *

**_Edward you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would lol! Did you all enjoy that lemon, yeah that was super fun to right (winks) What do you think about Edward's "other family members". Do you trust anyone? What do you think the family should do now?_**

**_Like Right on Target was, the story is pre-written meaning I am ahead a few chapters, because of that reason I will be posting for this story twice a week. _**

_This chapter was titled after Ariana Grande's song Tattooed Heart_

_**See you Friday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	5. Clocks

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Clocks_**

**_"Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks, gonna come back and take you home…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

I never thought that I would actually be happy to be back in America after everything that happened, but I was. Once the plane landed everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and started to get up.

"Is it just me or are you having a case of deja-vu," Tanya said looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, only this time, were not about to be blown up by cars," Jasper said with a chuckle. He and Alice had returned from their honeymoon a week ago.

"Thank god, I don't think I can survive another head injury," Bella said trying to pull her carryon bag down from over us. I pushed her aside and pulled the bags down.

"Maxx said he checked each car himself," I told everyone knowing that despite them joking about it they were still worried. Grabbing all of our things we got off the plane and headed towards the limos waiting for us.

All of the parents had headed back to the States before any of us. They said it was because they were tired of being away, but I knew it was to check up on everything before the rest of us arrived.

Esme and Renee dealt with hiring the extra staff we needed in the building while Alistair and Carlisle took it upon themselves to make sure everyone's homes were properly stocked in case of emergencies.

Thankfully, they knew what everyone's weapon preference was already, so I wasn't worried about them messing anything up.

"I know we're just getting back, but could we please have lockdown this first week?" Bree said getting everyone's attention. "It's just it's the one place we don't have to look over our shoulders. I just want that peace if only for a week," she continued. I looked at everyone else and saw that they felt the same way.

I looked at Emmett and Stefan seeing that it was ultimately up to the three of us. They both gave me a swift nod agreeing.

"Yeah, I'll let everyone else know when we arrive to shut the building down," I answered. I knew that since Renee and Esme were still hiring staff, the businesses weren't actually busy so it wouldn't affect anyone else who worked in the building if we shut it down this week.

Finally, we put all of our luggage into the limos and then finally climbed in so that we could go _home_. The drive was quiet, but I was sure that had more to do with the fact that everyone was tired.

We were still on Australian time meaning to us it's like we gained a day and it was about five in the morning. Bella placed her head on my shoulder and I knew she was going to fall asleep the moment we go into the house.

I sent a text message to Alistair to let him know that we wanted to put the building on lockdown. Instantly, my phone rang. I pressed the green button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Nothing's wrong," I said already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Then why the lockdown?"

"Everyone wants to relax for a week without having to look over our shoulders. They figured the Masen Building is the only place we can do that," I answered. He was silent for a while then I could hear him talking to someone else. I was sure it was Charlie and Carlisle.

"All right, but the lockdown will have to start Monday. Renee and Esme wants all of you to meet the employees tomorrow, since they know all of you will be too tired to do it today," he told me. I inhaled a long breath and relayed the message to everyone else in the limo.

"Okay," I finally answered to Alistair. "We should be there in thirty minutes," I told him before hanging up. The rest of the ride home was quiet. We pulled up outside the front, and if it wasn't for _Masen_ being written in large letters on the front of the building, I might not have recognized the place.

"Holy shit, this place looks much bigger than it did before," Alice said as she climbed out of the limo after Jasper. One by one we all climbed out looking up at the building.

"Damn, Edward, could _Masen_ be any bigger," Emmett laughed as he walked to the trunk of the limo. "Compensating for something," he taunted with a grin on his face.

"Trust me, Edward doesn't have to compensate for anything," my girl said running her hand up my thigh with a sexy little grin on her face.

"Okay, eww," Alice yelled making everyone laugh. We all started to unpack the limos when they caught my eye across the street. I knew they weren't trying to hide. It was about eight of them leaning against three black SUVs as they watched us. William, Jacob, the woman I remember Bella telling me was Leah, and Jacob's partner James. I recognized one of them as the guy that interrogated me the night of the shooting in the Masen building.

"Edward what's the…" Liam paused obviously seeing what I was seeing.

"What the fuck is with them," Stefan snapped coming up on my other side. "We just got back and already they're here to start shit," he continued in a stern voice.

"Angela, why don't all of you ladies go in and we'll bring the bags in," I hear Emmett say from behind me.

"Hell no, we're not leaving all of you out here with them," Angela snapped back at him. It made me smile because I could tell Bella was starting to rub off on her some. Or maybe she's always been this damn feisty, I just didn't care for it before.

"Fuck'em, they're just trying to intimidate us anyway," I heard Bella say.

"Bella's right, they want us to give them a reason to take one of us in," Tanya agreed. I knew they were right. There was nothing William wanted more than his silver bracelets on my wrist and my ass buried under a jail.

William said something to Jacob and then everyone else. I watched him, Jacob and James start to walk toward us. Instantly, I reached for my gun that was behind my back.

"Don't, Edward," Bella whispered coming up behind me and placing her hand over mine. I looked behind me at her and saw that all of us guys were standing like a wall between William and the women.

"I almost thought we were going to be officially done having to tolerate you all here in my country," William said as he reached us. "Then I heard that the building was being rebuilt and that all of you were returning, imagine my excitement," he continued with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter William, are you upset you don't have your fuck partner anymore," Bella said from behind me. "Were you a bottom or a top? Oh, what am I saying, Aro couldn't get it up so you must have had to be the top in that relationship," she continued causing everyone with us to laugh.

William's nose flared as he glared at her. Out of instinct I pushed her behind me and out of his view.

"I thought you were deported," he said looking over at Stefan now. Stefan smiled at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"See when the case against my family was dropped the country gave me a full apology and said I was welcomed whenever I wanted to visit," he replied. William looked even more pissed off.

"Angela, good to see you. Have you come to your senses yet?"

"Yes," Angela answered causing William to smile. We all looked at her and saw a smile on her face. "I plan on helping my family rid the world of assholes like you," she continued and we laughed looking back at William.

"You'll regret it…"

"Not nearly as much as you will," she replied taking Emmett's hand. When I looked at Jacob I realized his eyes were locked on Bella, at least the part of her he could see. I turned taking her hand and pulling her next to me.

His eyes grew tight as he looked at her.

"How's that knife wound Jacob, did it heal up all right?" I asked with a smile on my face. He went to take another step towards me but James stopped him. Bella placed her left hand on my chest and smiled up at me.

"Now baby, it's not nice to tease the less fortunate," she said causing me to smile at her.

"What the fuck is that on your hand, Bella?" Jacob suddenly yelled. It was then that I realized she had intentionally showed off her engagement ring.

"My engagement ring, Jacob," she said waving her fingers at him. "Isn't it beautiful," she said with a smile on her face as she looked back at me.

"Now, Bella, you just warned Edward not to tease the less fortunate," Tanya said with a smirk on her face. All the ladies started laughing and I saw that it only pissed Jacob off more which I was sure was their point.

"You all can stand here thinking you're untouchable, but we'll get every last one of you sooner or later and when we do, I'll be the one wearing a smile," William said with a stern look on his face.

"Hey, William, I think you should change your password on your email it was too damn easy to get into," Jasper said looking down at his phone. "Think some of your colleagues would like to know what you look at during your downtime? How about your wife?" he asked looking back up at William with an evil grin on his face.

"Let's go, Jacob," William said pulling on Jacob. Jacob didn't move though, he continued to look at me and Bella. Could he seriously still be hung up on Bella after she damn near killed his ass?

Then again, my girl was just that fucking amazing.

William pulled on Jacob until he turned heading back to the SUVs. Before William walked away though he looked at us.

"I'm going to be watching all of you, waiting for you to slip…"

"We'll be watching you, too, William, if I'm not mistaken Bella has something to give you," Seth said with a smirk. William grumbled and then walked away.

"I hate cops, but I would rather put up with the good ones than deal with the scum like William Black and his pack of wolves," Emmett said turning back to the trunk of the limo. We all agreed and continued to unpack the car and take all of our things inside.

We didn't bother being in awe of the building, we just went to the elevators and all headed up to our homes.

The first six floors were pretty much the same they were before. The 7th and 8th floors were the parents' floors. Alistair and Grandma Cullen were on the 7th floor, while Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and Laurent's condos were on the 8th. None of them, aside from Laurent and Alistair actually lived in the building with the rest of us, but we wanted them to have a place of their own here anyway.

There were three condos on each floor aside from the 10th and 11th floor. Though on the 7th floor instead of another condo it was now a laundry room. Liam, Tanya, Bree and Seth all lived on the 9th floor.

The 10th floor had two large condos and a library. Alice, Jasper, Stefan and Sarah lived on this floor. The 11th floor were the penthouses. Angela and Emmett would be living across from Bella and me.

The building was larger than it was before but it was necessary because we had more people living here this time.

The top floor was still the pool and Jacuzzi though, none of the women wanted to get rid of it being on the top floor. We did have a spa added to the building, but that was because I was serious about not letting Bella attend a spa here in the city.

Something always happened when she did.

By the time we made it to our floor we all just wanted to sleep. I helped Emmett get his and Angela's stuff into their house and he helped me get Bella and my things into ours, while Angela and Bella sat in the foyer outside of the elevators looking as if they might fall asleep.

Once we had our things in the house we got Angela and Bella up.

"I want to look around because it all looks so beautiful, but I'm too damn tired," Bella said kicking her shoes off as she leaned on my mother's piano that now sat at the entrance of the penthouse.

"Go ahead upstairs and get comfortable, we can unpack and all that shit later," I told her walking up behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"I forgot we have stairs now," she whined making me laugh.

"Want me to carry you?" I whispered into her ear. She tossed her head back looking at me.

"I will love you forever if you do," she said making me laugh.

"Are you saying you wouldn't love me forever if I didn't?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, you know that's not what I meant, smartass. But, if you carry me I promise I won't try to cook in your new kitchen," she said with a grin on her face. I laughed picking her up bridal style.

"You know just what I want to hear," I joked and she laughed wrapping her arms around my neck. I walked further into the penthouse turning the corner that led to the rest of the house.

"Jesus, those pictures did not do this place justice," Bella said looking around. The stairs were on my left and on my right was a dining table set.

"Want to look around?"

"Are you going to continue to carry me?"

"For a blow job sure," I joked and she slapped me on the back of my head. I acted as if I was going to drop her and she screamed. I started laughing as I started walking through the house.

The first floor was all one big opened area, Bella said she wanted it this way because she loved that about the other penthouse. Walking through the room we passed the living area and Bella asked me to put her down.

I did, watching her run her hands over the sofas and then fall into one of the overstuffed chairs. "This chair feels like heaven on my ass," she said with a grin.

"I hope so for what it cost," I said, really not caring about the price of the chair. She stood up from the chair and walked over to the bar.

"Wanted the bar closer to the living room this time," she teased. I swatted her ass as we continued looking around. She pulled out the double glass doors that led to the kitchen. Bella ran her hand over the island and then the counters.

I walked to the double doors that led out to the patio. I opened it and we both stepped out. "This view is amazing," she said leaning against the railing.

"We don't have to worry about anyone building another building, blocking our view either," I said leaning next to her.

"What did you do?"

"I brought the air rights of those buildings down there. So, to build those buildings any taller they'll have to ask me first," I told her. She laughed rolling her eyes.

"You won't be satisfied until you're running the entire world," she joked as we walked back inside.

"King of the world with you ruling next to me as my queen…not a bad plan," I replied slapping her on the ass again. She laughed slapping my hand away. We headed up the stairs into the narrow hallway.

The first door was on our right, it was the guest bedroom. "That interior designer of yours has really good taste," she said looking around the room. We checked the guest bathroom and then walked out the door that lead us back to the hallway. The next door was across from the bathroom and it was the entertainment room.

There was a large television, chairs and a sofa. Bella gasped when she saw the piano that was sitting in the corner of the room. Despite having my mother's piano downstairs, I wanted to get Bella her own.

"I. M. M.," Bella said reading the initials on the piano.

"Isabella Marie Masen," I answered surprised how much pride I felt hearing my name attached to hers. She turned around looking at me and I saw tears in her eyes. She could tell me that they were happy tears, but I seriously hated seeing her cry.

Quickly, she wiped the tear that fell and smiled at me. "You do realize we have to christen every surface of this place, right?" she asked walking backwards as she spoke.

"Believe me, baby, in my head I've already fucked you about twenty times in this room, the kitchen, that living room, and every other part of this house," I said walking over to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her against me.

"Plan on sharing those naughty fantasies with me?" she asked.

"After you're fully energized, I don't want you passing out during our fuck marathon," I said running my hand over her ass. She laughed placing a kiss on my chin, then my lips.

"Come on then, let's get me to bed," she said taking my hand. We walked to the last room, our bedroom which was at the end of the hallway. Once again Bella gasped when looking at the room before her. I smiled because it was like the first day I brought her to the Masen building all over again.

"Okay, those pictures definitely didn't do this room any justice," she said still holding my hand as she walked around the room. She pushed open the double door that led out to the small balcony outside of our bedroom.

"Oh, we are so fucking all over this place," she said turning around and looking up into my face. I laughed kissing her lips and then pulling her back into our room. There was no doubt that she was meant for me. Next we walked up the little hallway that led to our walk-in closet.

Afterward, we opened the adjoining door that led to the master bathroom. She gasped again. Walking up behind her I slipped my arms around her waist.

"I'm going to guess and say you like everything?"

"I love it, all of it. This is home," she said looking up at me. I placed a kiss on her lips and told her wherever she was, was my home.

"I would mess with you about saying something so sweet, but I feel the exact same way," she told me. I kissed her again and we both laughed when she yawned against my mouth.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," I said slipping my arms from around her waist. She grabbed my arm first.

"We have to take a bath in this tub tonight," she said with a grin on her face. "With bubbles and everything," she added knowing damn well I hated bubbles.

"Bubbles?"

"Please," she pouted sliding her arms around my neck. I felt her lips on my neck, over my Adam's apple. Then she kissed my chin pulling my face closer to hers so she could kiss my lips next.

"What do I get out of it?" I joked wanting to hear her response.

"Your naked fiancée in a tub sitting on your gloriously hard cock," she whispered flicking her tongue against my lips. Fuck, I couldn't tell you which word in that sentence made my dick harder. Maybe the idea of her naked, or that it was the first time I heard her call herself _my_ fiancée, or the thought of her sitting on my cock, but…

"What my girl wants my girl gets," I told her. She smiled stepping out of my arms and already starting to undress. It was damn good to be home.

* * *

**_What do you think William is up to? Are you confident Angela is really in this with them for the long haul?_**

**_You ladies and I think I have a few gentlemen asked many questions last update, and I'm being a little more tight lipped about this story than I was with Right on Target. But For this chapter only! I will answer ONE question in a review._**

**_I'm excited because I'm starting a new story next week, giddy! LOL_**

**_Pictures of the new Building and their home will be in my group! _**

_This chapter was titled after Cold Play's song Clocks_

_**See you Monday! (No that's not a typo)**_

_**Love, E**_


	6. Troublemaker

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Monday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Troublemaker_**

**_"…I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker! It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

"Bella, hurry your ass the hell up," I yelled upstairs to her. I looked at my watch again knowing we were late with meeting everyone downstairs. We were having a family meeting in the conference room before meeting with the new staff of the Masen building.

As usual, Bella was taking her sweet ass fucking time getting dressed.

"I'm coming damn it!" she yelled back. I ran my fingers through my hair just as she started running down the stairs wearing one of those damn half shirts I hated and shorts the length of fucking underwear.

As usual she looked amazing; I just wasn't okay with everyone else seeing her this way. Specifically, the fucking guys that would be working in the building.

"You act like everyone else is going to be on time or something," she said reaching the bottom step. I look at her entire body in the damn outfit that seemed to take her forever to put on. I mean, she hardly had anything the hell on; how could it take so damn long for her to get dressed. "What's the matter?" she asked with her hand on her hip as she looked at me.

"That's what you're wearing?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" she asked looking down at what she was wearing.

"Don't you have longer shorts, and a shirt that covers your fucking stomach," I said waving my hand at her outfit.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Alice had on shorter shorts than me yesterday, and you didn't say a damn thing to her about it…"

"She's my sister, and that's between her and Jasper what he allows her to wear."

"Allows? I need your permission now when I get dressed?" she asked glaring at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, but I'm not letting you leave this house in that shit…"

"There you go with those demanding words again. _Let, allow_—exactly who do you think I am?" she asked me. "You won't be happy unless I'm walking around in a fucking, full-body snowsuit will you?" she snapped at me.

"Can you just go change?"

"You were just yelling at me to hurry up, now you want me to go upstairs and change?" she asked leaning against the stair railing.

"Can't you just go do what the hell I asked you to?" I demanded and she smiled at me as she approached me. She placed her hand against my cheek.

"No, because we both know that's not the woman you're about to marry," she told me, and then placed a kiss on my lips. "Now, we can stand here and argue about my outfit that we both know I'm not going to change, or we can go downstairs and just meet with everyone else," she continued. My nose flared in irritation. She went to walk away and I pulled on her arm stopping her, and in one swift motion I tossed her over my shoulder and started walking back upstairs.

"Damn it, Edward, put me the hell down!" she yelled hitting me in my back. I didn't stop until I was in our bedroom. I tossed her on to the bed and started to walk toward our closet. Then I watched as one of her damn knives flew past my head. As I turned around another went past my face. She stood on her side of the bed glaring right at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Why do you have to be such a fucking jackass!" she yelled at me.

"Because I'm engaged to a woman that likes pissing me the hell off every damn day," I yelled back at her.

"Oh, please, if I sneeze you get pissed off!" she retorted.

"You knew damn well I wouldn't let you wear that fucking outfit!"

"I don't need your permission to wear what the hell I want! You're my fiancé, Edward not my fucking father, and last I checked I was a grown fucking woman!" she yelled. I knew she was pissed now because she used fuck twice in one sentence. And, fuck, if she didn't look even more fuckable than usual all pissed off at me.

We stood there glaring at each other. I watched her chest rise and fall, her perfect tits taunting me. I looked at her legs and the way her shorts were hugging her perfect thighs, ass and pussy. Fuck, why the hell did fighting with her turn me on so fucking much? Arguing and fighting was like foreplay for us.

I could feel my cock starting to strain against my pants. I looked back up her body and watched as her eyes zone in on my dick, and the way she licked her lips. In a matter of seconds, I was in front of her holding her face in my hand.

"Do you have any fucking idea how much I want you right now?" I asked looking into her sea-green eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I want you," she said fisting my hair. Our lips crashed causing us both to moan in satisfaction. I swept my tongue over her lips, tasting her. I pressed her against the large window in our room, making quick work of removing her damn shirt. I heard it tear as I pulled it from her body.

"Shit, you ruined my shirt on purpose," she hissed at me as I dropped my head and captured her nipple in my mouth. I started to unzip her shorts and yanked them down her legs. They tore from the tight grip I had on them. "Damn it, Edward…" she moaned as I swirled my tongue inside of her belly button.

"I'll buy you new clothes," I told her as I removed the lace panties that stood between me and what I wanted most. I captured her clit in my mouth moaning from how sweet she tasted.

She hissed as her fingers dug into my hair and her right leg went over my shoulder giving me better access to her pussy. I watched her face as my tongue brushed over her slit and then dipped into her warm heat.

Her entire body turned red as I consumed her. I pushed my tongue deeper inside of her, swirling it and hitting her spot. She trembled against me as she told me how good I was making her feel.

When she came, I groaned gripping her thigh and taking in every drop that spilled from her body. Once she started to come down from her release, I placed her leg back down on the floor and stood up taking her mouth allowing her to taste herself on my tongue.

Her hands rushed to my pants quickly unzipping them. She bit my lower lip, pulling on it as she pushed me back away from her. Releasing my lip, she grinned at me lowering herself to the floor while pulling my pants and boxers down with her.

My dick sprang free like candy bursting out of a piñata. She looked up at me as her soft hand wrapped around my cock, and she placed an opened kiss against the tip. I banged my hand against the window, thankful it was bulletproof when she engulfed me into her mouth.

Gradually, she sucked my cock, switching from hard and fast to painfully slow and teasing licks. I fisted her hair knowing that she enjoyed when I fucked her mouth. I could never wish for a better woman than her.

My balls tightened, my legs straining to hold me up as I soon came in spurts. Like always, she swallowed me with a moan of satisfaction. Releasing me from her mouth, she slowly stood back up between my arms that were pressing against the window trying to keep me up.

"Are you going to fuck me against this window," she breathed, placing kisses along my collarbone, neck, chin and then my mouth. I kissed her back gripping her left leg and hitching it over my hip. I bent my knees and then pushed my semi-erection into her warm body.

I closed my eyes as I felt my cock growing harder as she engulfed me. "Fucking perfect," I moaned against her ear as I started to pull out of her. When only my tip was inside of her, I slammed into her causing her nails to scrap over my back. She moaned my name biting on my ear as I pounded into her over and over again.

"Yes, baby—just like that, don't stop," she moaned, locking her leg around my waist as I pummeled into her, as if my very existence depended on it. Harder I fucked her, any harder and I could have fucked her right through the damn window.

Shit, I heard guys say it and I never believed them, but I swear I would never get tired of fucking her. Again and again, I thrust into her feeling her soft, wet pussy flex around me. She was close and trying to hold it. Reaching my hand between the both of us, I rubbed her clit, pinching and pulling at it until she came screaming my name so loud the people on the ground were likely to hear her.

I soon followed hammering into her in wild, hard thrusts. "Mercy, woman, I love your ass so much," I breathed into her ear as I slammed into her one more time. Pulling on my hair she forced me to look at her. "I love you, too," she breathed before I crashed my lips to hers in a kiss.

"We're late for the meeting," she giggles against my mouth. I laugh sucking her lip into my mouth. "We really need to find another way to end our fights, so we don't end up fucking at the end of each one," she said brushing my hair back off my sweaty forehead.

"Why, makeup sex is the best sex, everyone knows that," I said kissing her neck. She laughed kissing me back.

"I can never stay mad at you, you look so damn fuckable when you're pissed," she told me, this time it was my turn to laugh.

"I was thinking that exact same shit after you threw those damn knives at me," I revealed and she laughed again.

"We have to be the most fucked-up couple in the history of ever."

"I don't know about all that, but I know you're fucking perfect," I whispered pulling the thin skin on her neck into my mouth. She hissed fisting my hair in her hand again.

"You're crazy…"

"Crazier than a motherfucker where you're involved," I replied running my hand over her ass. My dick was starting to harden again and by the intake of breath she just took she felt it, too.

"We have to get downstairs, baby, or we both know they're going to send someone up here to get us," she moaned not sounding very convincing. I went to start thrusting into her again just as a loud banging sounded on the front door. "Told you," she giggled. I cursed pulling out of her.

Despite me not wanting to, I pulled my pants back on and then headed downstairs to answer the damn door before they broke it. I swung it open to see Alistair standing there with a grin on his face.

"Forget something?" he asked.

"No, we were on our way down," I lied. He laughed shaking his head.

"Bullshit! Carlisle just had to get Emmett and Angela; Esme had to get Alice and Jasper; Charlie had to get Tanya and Liam, and now I'm up here to get your and Bella's asses," he said, and I had to laugh that it wasn't just Bella and me who were late. "…the way you kids keep fucking, one of y'all are going to be the next ones announcing a baby," he laughed walking away.

I closed the door and headed back upstairs.

"Who was it? Carlisle?" Bella asked coming out of the walk-in closet as she was buttoning the shorts she just put on.

"No, apparently Carlisle had to get Emmett and Angela," I told her with a smile. She laughed pulling a shirt over her head now.

"Told you no one else would be on time," she said walking past me to get her shoes. I slapped her on the ass, then pulled on the waistband of her shorts so that she flew back against my chest.

Holding her face in my hand, I kissed her hard on the mouth before releasing her. Once we were actually ready to go to the conference room, we left the house. When we walked into the conference room, we saw that Alice and Jasper weren't in the room yet.

"We're all here; where's Alice and Jasper?" Tanya asked sitting in Liam's lap.

"Probably still upstairs fucking like animals," Bella joked as she went to sit down. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her just because I could.

"That's not fair; I got my door damn near kicked in and threatened, if we didn't bring our asses down here," Emmett said sitting on the sofa with Angela curled up at his side. I never thought I would actually be okay, let alone happy with Angela's presence, but I knew how happy she made Emmett.

"They're newlyweds…" Renee said with a laugh as she sat back in her chair.

"Hey, so are we!" Emmett yelled making everyone laugh. Just then Alice and Jasper walked into the conference room.

"About time the two of you decided to surface," I joked causing Alice to stick her tongue out at me as she and Jasper sat down.

"Edward, you shouldn't be talking, I could hear you and Bella on my balcony," Bree said wrinkling her face up. "Next time, could you two make sure your balcony door is closed," she said causing us all to laugh.

"Now that all of our horny-ass children are here, we can start this meeting," Carlisle said with a smirk as he sat down.

"Hey, Daddy, I'm innocent, I was here on time," Bree said and we all called her a kiss-ass as we laughed.

"Okay you guys, it's time to get serious here," Alistair's voice rang out over all the laughs. Instantly, we all stopped.

"Something wrong, Dad?" Stefan asked while rubbing Sarah's baby bump. I noticed him doing it all the time as if he couldn't keep his hand away from her stomach.

"We need to get the order of business situated between the three of you," Charlie answered and looked at Emmett, Stefan and me. I nodded knowing they would eventually want to meet with us about this.

"Now, all three of you are in charge collectively, but we need to make sure chaos does not erupt in this transition," Carlisle added.

"With father and Eleazar both gone, we have to spread the responsibility, and since none of you usually deal with the other businesses we have our hands in, we will work with you," Alistair continued waving at Carlisle and Charlie.

"What all do we have to separate?" Emmett asked.

"First and foremost, we need someone to keep their eyes and ears open when it comes to our legal businesses. Without them running smoothly, we have nothing to place our illegal business in and the entire organization will fall," Charlie said. Everyone was silent and then Stefan spoke.

"I can't pretend to be all white collar. We may as well leave that to Edward, he's already the face of the businesses here and back home," he said, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Edward, are you all right with that?" Alistair asked.

"Not a problem, but I want full control over all and any assassinations we have come in as well," I answered and he nodded.

"We figured you would say that seeing that you perform government jobs as well," Carlisle replied with a nod. "And for that reason is why we were also going to have you look over all the cybercrimes completed by Jasper and Seth."

"Got it," I said with a nod.

"All right, what about the drug and weapons' trafficking. We have a shipment coming in and—"

"I'll handle that. All those guys know I don't fucking play games anyway, so I won't have any trouble," Emmett said cutting Alistair off.

"I told you he would jump at taking that on," Esme said to Carlisle with a smile on her face. Carlisle laughed and then turned to Stefan.

"Then that leaves you with the brothels in Nevada, Bolivia, Greece, Austria and Switzerland…" he told him. Stefan nodded in agreement.

"That's fine by me, Sarah likes helping all the women there when they want out-of-the-life anyway," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. We only ran brothels in the places it was legal to do so. We were criminals, but we weren't going to force women to sell their bodies no matter how much money prostitution brought in.

"What about the cars?" Stefan asked with a grin on his face. Uncle Luther started stealing cars when he was a teenager as a hobby, and soon it became part of the business, too. Stefan enjoyed it as much as the old man did.

"We already planned on leaving that for you, Stefan," Charlie laughed.

"Yes," Stefan said clapping his hands together and making everyone laugh.

"Now that we've discussed that, Edward, we have to plan the family charity event and seeing as that you are the face of the company…" Esme said with a grin on her face.

"You want to have it here," I said already knowing what she was about to say. She smiled nodding.

"You all have annual charity events?" Angela asked. I always forgot that she was still new to all of this. I knew Bella was already aware that we did this.

"Yes, we believe in giving back as much as we can. Not all of our money is dirty money, plus, even if it is, we can still do something positive with it," Renee answered with a smile on her face.

"It's how Elizabeth and I met our husbands," Esme said smiling at Carlisle. "Mom had thrown one and Elizabeth brought me with her as her guest when her family was invited," Esme said. I knew how much she liked telling that story.

"We don't have a ballroom here, Esme," I said getting us back on track.

"You haven't seen the restaurant downstairs yet. It's perfect," she said with excitement. I laughed knowing there was no point in arguing about it because she was going to win.

"I'll leave it to all of you, just tell me when to show up," I answered. She and Renee looked as giddy as teenage girls for prom.

"Okay, the staff should be here soon for introductions," Alistair said looking down at his watch. We all stood up and headed down to the first floor, so that we could meet with everyone.

The plan was to meet them all in the restaurant. The moment I walked in I saw exactly what Esme meant. The place was larger than I thought. We all sat down as one-by-one, people started to come in. Renee and Esme greeted them showing them where to sit.

Once they said everyone was here, I stood up from my seat.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Edward Masen. I run the Bodyguard Security Agency on the 6th floor. I work with Liam, Carlisle, and Emmett," I said waving in their direction as I said their names. "Now, this is my building, and I hope everyone conducts themselves professionally at all times. Those of you who will be working on the 3rd floor in the doctor's office, Dr. Renee Higginbotham-Uley is your supervisor. If you work on the 4th floor in the law firm, you will be answering to whichever lawyer you've been assigned—Esme Cullen, Charlie Uley or Laurent Smith," I continued once again waving in their directions, so that everyone knew who I was referring to.

A blonde-haired woman raised her hand as if she was in class. My nose flared in irritation of being interrupted.

"Yes?"

"What about those of us working at the lobby front desk?" she asked bashfully.

"You'll be answering to me," I answered and she blushed. Before Bella, I probably would have found her really fucking hot, but now she wasn't anything compared to my girl. "The same for all of you working security, maintenance and at the spa," I continued.

"If you are working in the restaurant, Vince is your supervisor," I told them. Vince knew nothing about the family, but he and his wife Victoria were people I could trust and have worked with the family for years.

"Which one of you is the yoga instructor?" I asked, this time a brunette raised her hand. I nodded and waved over at Victoria. "Victoria will be your supervisor, and you will be sharing the adjoining room with Emmett's wife Angela and my fiancée Bella, who will be running their self-defense classes there," I said and I swear I heard some women say _aww man_.

I wasn't a stupid man, I knew what the _aww man_ was for and by the giggling from Bella and Angela behind me they knew, too.

"Floors seven through twelve are not permitted to any employee whatsoever. They are residential quarters."

"What if we're invited…" a redhead asked with a smirk on her face while eyeing a smirking Seth.

"You won't be," Bree snapped. I looked at her with a brow raised, and she rolled her eyes. I turned back and finished explaining who each of the family was and where they all worked. Once I was finished, I let everyone get acquainted with those they would be working with come next week.

"Bella," I hear some dick call as he was walking over to where Bella and I are sitting. She looks confused for a moment, and then I can tell the exact moment she recognizes him.

"Wow! Raoul, um... what are you doing here?" she asked with a nervous chuckle. I watch her and then look at him.

"I got the paralegal job here working with Charlie Uley. I heard he was a tough lawyer, but the best to start your career with," he answered with a grin. "You look great! It's been awhile," he said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, it has—Um, you've met my fiancé Edward," she said placing her hand on my thigh as she spoke.

"Uh right, Mr. Masen," he said holding his hand out to me. I stood taking it and gripping it firmly in my hand.

"Rodger is it?" I asked intentionally fucking up his name.

"No, Raoul," he replied pulling his hand away from mine. I watched as he winced in pain and started rubbing it.

"Right, how do you know Bella?" I asked him seeing that it was rare when we ever ran into people Bella knew before her family died.

"It's a funny story…"

"…please share it," I said with what I knew was a sinister grin on my face.

"Edward, stop it," Bella said standing up next to me now. "Raoul and I were friends, we went to college together," she answered.

"We were much more than friends," the jackass said with a laugh, as if he was the cat that caught the canary. He was obviously proud about the fact that he got to fuck Bella; I couldn't fault him for that, but he was obviously a dumb sonofabitch to think it was okay to boast about it in front of me.

"Well, I didn't think telling my current fiancée who just so happens to be the person that will ultimately sign your checks, that we used to fuck around, Raoul," Bella snapped at him. Instantly, his face fell when he realized his mistake.

"No, it's okay, baby, because all he'll ever have is memories. I get the real thing every night," I said wrapping my arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes, but looked back at Raoul.

"It was nice seeing you, Raoul," she told him. He nodded and then walked away. I turned and looked at her.

"Raoul?" I asked with a brow raised. "What kind of name is Raoul?" I asked with a grin.

"Don't start, you already have an entire cheerleading squad with plans to go home and picture your face while they fuck themselves," she said sitting down. I laughed sitting down next to her.

"Jealousy is hot on you, baby…"

"Hmm, you keep that in mind if Raoul comes over here again," she snapped at me. "I find it as hot on _you_ as you find it on _me_," she tossed back. I thought about that for a moment. Making her jealous would only make her try to make me jealous in return; I was liable to kill someone.

"I'll kill him and any of these other bastards that come near you…"

"And I'll kill them if they so much as brush a tit against you…"

"Fuck, you drive me crazy," I said taking her mouth and kissing her despite the crowded room we were in. She laughed against my mouth but pulled back slowly.

"Don't think I don't trust you, Edward. I do," she said looking me in my eyes. "I just know that some of these women don't know how to deal with rejection, and you leading them on just to make me jealous will get them killed in the end," she continued. I smiled because she was just like me.

"I trust you, too, baby. It's bastards like _Raoul_ I don't trust," I told her. "I was those guys, if I saw a hot woman like you, I wouldn't give a damn if you were married to the king of the world, I would go after you anyway," I informed her, she smiled at me.

"We both know I could take every last one of them with one hand," she replied. I laughed kissing her again.

"Let's hope we don't have to kill any employees, messy job to clean up and explain," I whispered against her lips. She laughed pushing her fingers into my hair. After we met with all the staff and had a staff luncheon, courtesy of Renee and Esme, the staff leaves and we're allowed to go back to our homes. Well, everyone but Emmett, Stefan and me.

We're summoned to the 5th floor because apparently Jasper and Seth picked up something interesting from the wires they had in Jonathan's house. Once we were all in the room to hear it, Jasper hit play.

_"Jonathan, I have been more than generous and understanding, by now my father would have killed you for breaking the promise you made to my family," _I hear a familiar voice say.

_"Yes, I know, Amoro, but what could I do when Elizabeth ran off all those years ago,"_ we hear Jonathan reply.

_"Nothing I assume, but I didn't kill you because you promised to hold up your end of the contract, and though you haven't so far, you've always been a good man to my family," _Amoro replied to him.

_"Yes, but it is the 21st century, aren't arranged marriages a thing of the past now," _Jonathan says in a nervous voice. Then we hear a commotion as if there was some fighting.

_"A blood contract is a blood contract; your family wants the Volturi protection and that means you serve your daughters to us as wives. Jane's father kept his promise when he gave her to Aro, and you will keep yours to me, or I will kill your entire family starting with your precious grandchildren, and remember, Jonathan, Aro isn't here to save your ass anymore," _Amoro told him, and then we heard something fall. I assumed Amoro must have had Jonathan gripped up and must have released him.

_"I only have my granddaughter Caitlin now, Alice has gotten married…"_

_"Is Caitlin your offering?"_ Amoro asked. The room remained silent for a moment and then Jonathan says.

_"Let me speak with her father..."_

Jasper hits a button and turns to us. "That's pretty much it," he says looking at me. "I figured you would want to hear that," he says looking at me.

"These motherfuckers are some sick bastards," Emmett says with a shake of his head.

"Amoro is more than twice Caitlin's age, and this bastard is actually going to consider giving her to him as if she's just a piece of fucking meat," I snapped, running my fingers through my hair. To think he tried to do this same shit to my mother.

"How do we even start to deal with this? I mean, Caitlin isn't family…I mean, if she was _here_, it would be easier to protect her from them," Stefan said and then his eyes go large. "Edward, you said she wanted to come and visit America, didn't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered not sure where he was going with this just yet.

"Then send her an invitation. I'm sure Jasper can find her e-mail and send her an invite without her father even knowing," he continued.

"Right, tell her all expenses are paid, and that you want to get to know her and her brothers better," Emmett adds.

"Grant, okay, but I don't trust that fucking Jonathan II to keep his mouth shut," I tell them.

"I'm betting she doesn't either and she won't even tell him. And if she does, we will deal with that at the time. If you invite all of them it will seem less mysterious," Emmett added in agreement.

"Caitlin isn't your family; are the both of you sure you want to get involved in this?" I asked them.

"She's yours, Alice and Aunt Elizabeth's family, therefore, making her our family. If you're concerned about her, so are we," Stefan said with a smile on his face. I nodded and then gave Jasper the okay to send Caitlin an email from me.

He nods and then turns back to his computer and jumps into action. I turn to Charlie, Carlisle and Alistair who stood silent in the room the entire time we were trying to decide what to do.

"You think we're making the wrong choice?" I asked them. They laughed shaking their heads.

"Nope, did the same damn thing pretty much when it was your mother," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Not that your father gave us much time to decide," Alistair added making everyone laugh. We left Jasper to what he did best and headed back to our homes. When I walked into the house, I called Bella's name.

"I'm upstairs," she yelled back. I started up the steps and could hear the piano. I walked into the room and leaned against the door as I watched her play. She always looked at peace when she played.

I walked over and sat down beside her. She turned to look at me, a smile on her face while she continued to play.

"Everything okay?" she asked. I exhaled a long breath and then told her what Emmett, Stefan and I just decided.

"You're doing the right thing," she said bringing the song she was playing to an end. "I told you, you were a hero," she said as she finished.

"I promise, you are the only person on this planet who sees me as a hero," I replied and she laughed. "I doubt that very much. Once Caitlin finds out what you're doing for her, she'll call you her hero, too," she tells me cupping my face in her hand.

"Only person's hero I want to be, baby, is yours," I told her.

"Believe me... you are," she whispers against my lips.

* * *

**_I like seriously love the two of them! LOL  
_**

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Leave a review for a teaser to next chapter!_**

**_Also I've posted a new story to anyone who would like to know. _**

**_New posting schedule:_**

**_Monday and Friday: Dead on Target_**

**_Wednesday: Better Luck Next Time_**

_This chapter was titled after Olly Murs song Troublemaker _

_**See you Friday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	7. Russian Roulette

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday!

**_WARNING!_ **Major Violence in this chapter. Bella and Edward complete a job together. 

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Russian Roulette_**

**_"If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

I was starting to have that itch. I was getting bored sitting at home. I hadn't completed a job in months and it was driving me crazy. Despite the entire building being on lockdown, I went down to my office to check if I had any requests for jobs.

I opened my email and saw that I had at least twenty requests waiting for my response. I looked through them to see if it was anything interesting.

It didn't surprise me that there were a few from angry wives, and even some from guys asking me to kill their wives. I tried not to take jobs like that too often. In most cases, it was the police posing as someone or even worse, people seriously wanting to do it over stupid shit. I continued to look through the emails and stopped when I saw the government seal on one of them.

I clicked to open the email.

_Masen,_

_Hope your vacation was enjoyable. We have an assignment for you. His name is Nicolas Juan Alvarado. He has been running a child sex trafficking organization for the past five years and seems to remain out of reach because of asylum from his country. Our tip has revealed that he will be in your area on September 2nd along with six additional colleagues to scope out more young girls. They will be meeting at a strip club called The Cat's Meow; we've tried our way, now we want to try your way so we hope that you are able to deliver._

_We look forward to hearing from you, Masen. Hopefully, with news that the job was completed. Everything you need to know is attached._

_Congratulations on your engagement,_

_P._

I shook my head after reading the email. I never understood how they knew personal details, like that I was on vacation or that I was engaged now.

But I trusted them. Everything sent between us was encrypted and destroyed before you could blink. Between Jasper's computer skills and the government's protection, we were protected.

I looked at the date the email said the guy would be here and realized it was today's date. I've completed a job last minute before, my real issue would be getting out of the building without anyone being pissed at me about working, specifically Bella.

"I was looking for you," I heard Bella say from my office door. I looked up to see her standing there in nothing but one of my t-shirts.

"Why the hell did you come out of the house like that?" I asked looking her over. She rolled her eyes walking into my office and coming over to me.

"It's only family in the building, Edward, and honestly, I don't think anyone has left their homes in the last three days," she said sitting down in my lap. "What are you looking at?" she asked looking at the computer.

"A job…" I replied. I could have lied, but I knew that would have started an argument I didn't want to have.

"Really?" she asked looking at me wide eyed. "Can I read?" she asked biting on her lip with a sexy grin on her face. I nodded and she turned to read the email. I laughed when I heard her whisper _"disgusting bastards."_

"They want you to do this today?" she asked looking at me now.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to do it?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Probably."

"Can I help?"

"You want to help?" I retorted a little surprised that she asked. She turned herself in my lap so that she was straddling me now.

"I want to see you in action. I want to kill those trifling bastards who are preying on young girls and I want to do that with you," she told me running her fingers through my hair.

"What about being on lockdown?"

"Duty calls," she replied. I smiled kissing her lips.

"Then let's get to work, baby," I said slapping her on the ass. She jumped up from my lap and ran out of the room.

**~~~*DOT*~~~**

I was concerned about how we were going to get to Nicolas at the last minute, so I let Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Stefan in on what I was up to. Jasper covered all his usual things to assure there was no video proof electronic trail at all, while Alice provided me with a toxic injection in case I needed to use it instead of my gun. I simply told Emmett and Stefan because even though I was in charge of assassinations, we were still a team. Bella came up with the idea for us to get to Nicolas. I couldn't say I liked the fucking idea, but I knew it would get us in the room with him.

Bella was going to pose as one of the young girls; I would be the guy offering her to the bastards. I wasn't okay with fuckers looking at Bella, especially in the outfit she decided to wear. She wore a black corset, with black thigh-high stockings and garter.

She said she knew it would get us in the room alone with them for sure. I'll admit she was right because she looked fucking hot.

I pulled up in the unmarked car I used on jobs and then looked over at Bella. "You sure about this, I could find another way to…"

"Edward, we're here and we know this idea is guaranteed to get us in the room. Think of it this way, if they touch me or piss you off, you're getting ready to kill them anyway," she reminded me. I laughed because she did make a damn good point.

I nodded, looking out of the window. "Okay, then listen up, you are to act like a teenage girl. Shy, quiet, and do as I say immediately as if out of fear. Never look anyone in the eye unless I tell you to, and do not speak unless I give the okay. This is to both assure that no one can identify you as well as making them believe I have full control over you," I explained to her.

"Completely off subject – this bossy you is kind of sexy," she said and I looked over at her. She's smiling at me and I shake my head at her.

"This is serious, Bella. Do as I tell you, and we'll be believable. Mess up and it could ruin everything. These guys aren't like the chumps you've been fighting most of your life. If given the chance, they will beat you, rape you and kill you," I told her feeling sick to my stomach at just the thought. Part of me was starting to have doubts. I wasn't trying to scare her, but I wanted her to understand how serious this was.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I understand."

"Good, now I know this won't be your first kill, but it will be your first kill that wasn't in self-defense. That affects people and once you go in there and do this, you can't take it back," I warn her. She inhales a deep breath and leans over cupping my face in her hand.

"I know and I want to do this with you. They deserve what is coming to them and I'm not afraid, and do you know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"One, because I know you'll be with me the entire time, and two, because I was born to do this. I was born to be here with you and I've never been afraid of that," she answered with a smile on her face.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard on the mouth. "You're crazy," I whispered against her lips. She laughed kissing me back.

"You're in love with me, so what does that make you?"

"Insane. Come on, let's get this over with so I can get you home and naked," I replied. She kissed me again and then I put on my sunglasses. We climbed out of the car and headed for the strip club. I warned her to stay close to me. We walked into the strip club and I gave them Nicolas's name. The guy at the door directed me toward the room they would be using.

I looked back at Bella and saw that she had her eyes down. I snapped so that she knew to follow me. She did without hesitation. As I approached the door, I saw a huge guy standing in front of it as if guarding the door.

I knew I was in the right place.

"Who are you?" I asked and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" he barked at me as if his size was going to scare me off. I laughed at him.

"Gino, you weren't at the last meeting," I continued staying in character. I had already found out from the rest of the information they sent in the email that Nicolas killed all of his old guards because two turned out to be cops.

He hired new ones, meaning this stupid sonofabitch wouldn't know if I was lying or not.

"I'm new, the name's Toni," he said sizing me up probably trying to figure out if he could take me.

"Nice to meet you, Toni. I'm here to do some business with Nicolas," I told him in a serious voice.

"What's your offering?" he asked. I waved Bella forward and told her to open her jacket, she did keeping her eyes to the floor. Toni grinned like he won the lottery, bastard even licked his lips and then cupped his dick. "Nice," he breathed still looking at her. I balled my fist at my side in attempt to keep my temper under control.

"Close it," I ordered looking back at Bella. I knew she would know my tone was just for show. She closed her jacket back and continued to look down at her feet. It was crazy how good she was at acting like an innocent teenage girl.

Especially, when we both knew even when she was a teenager she wasn't innocent.

"Has he seen any other girls yet?" I asked trying to find out if there could be anyone else in the room.

"No, she'll be the first," he said nodding at Bella.

"Good, once he sees her, he won't need any other girls," I told him placing five hundred dollar bills in his hand. I didn't really care to bribe him. I just wanted to get a grip on his wrist. Unknown to him, I had just pricked him with a needle so small he wouldn't feel it.

In an hour, he'd be dead, too.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. She can go in…" Toni said opening the door. I went to walk in and he put his arm up stopping me. "Just her."

"She's not going any damn where without me. I'm protecting my investment. You think I'll send her in there alone for him to sample her without paying me first," I said daring him to try me. "Now, either I go in with her, or you can tell Nicolas he's going to miss out on the best girl he's going to see in his life," I continued.

"He likes to see them alone…"

"I'm not stupid, I know he has Miguel and Carlos in there, too," I said remembering the name of the other guys that would be here as well. "I know how he works; this isn't my first offering. Now, you can either tell him I was here and he missed out on the best piece of ass on the market, or you can move and let me by," I continued. He looked at me for a while and then moved his arm allowing us both to pass into the room.

We walked in and I instantly scoped out all seven guys. I ordered Bella to close the door. I watched her as she did as told, locking it in the process.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the guys asked. I studied his face and recognized him as Carlos from the photo they attached to the email.

"Someone with a gift for all of you," I said looking over at Bella. Slowly, she dropped her jacket to the floor and lifted her head looking at all seven men.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you find this sweet piece of candy?" another one of them asked. I noticed him as Miguel. So far the one I knew as Nicolas was quiet, he was studying her.

He liked her.

"I don't usually allow the guys to come in with their offering, but she is a gem and I can only assume you are here to protect your investment," Nicolas said looking at me now.

"Of course, I wouldn't want any harm to come to her in the event that you rejected her," I replied. He nodded standing up now and walking over to her. He stopped as he stood in front of her.

Bella didn't move.

He ran a finger over the top of her tits and then down between them. I saw the sharp intake of breath she took.

"How about you let her dance for you," I said trying to get him to stop touching her without blowing our cover.

"She's a dancer?"

"Yes," I answered. He smiled gripping her face tightly in his hand. He turned her face back and forth, examining her.

"What of this scar on her face," he asked looking at her left cheek. Bella shut her eyes tightly but still she didn't move.

"One of the other girls I have was jealous of her," I answered quickly. "She's no longer around," I continued.

"You're attached to this one, aren't you?" he asked me. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Ah, you don't think you are, but you are. And for that reason I look forward to taking her from you, she must be as sweet as she looks," he said looking back into her face. "Go dance while I discuss business, child," he told her releasing her face. I saw the look in Bella's eyes, she was ready.

"May I play some music," she asked in a sweet voice.

"If that is what you need," he answered. He showed me to a seat as Bella walked over to the stereo and started a new song. She turned the music up all the way like I told her to do. This was to muffle any and all noise coming out of this room.

"Ah, she must want our full attention, boys," Nicolas yelled over the music. Each of them pulled the chairs closer to where Bella was dancing. Nicolas moving the closet, I told them that I would sit back and watch because I've seen her many times.

As Bella kept them distracted with her seductive dance I pulled out my gun and screwed the silencer on to it. Bella smiled in my direction as she continued dancing to keep them all distracted.

Once I was ready, I gave her our signal. Instantly, she turned her back to the guys, bent at the waist and started to remove her clothing. Each of them leaned in more to get a view and one by one I shot them in their heads.

By the time Nicolas noticed, Bella turned giving him a roundhouse kick to his head and knocking him out of his chair.

"What the—what the hell is this!" he yelled. Bella kicked him in the throat with her stiletto boots causing him to choke. Smiling at her, I wave my gun at her silently asking if she wants to use it. She shakes her head and slowly pulls one of her little knives from her thigh high stockings.

I would never know how the hell she hid those so damn well.

"I will destroy both of you!" he coughed trying to breathe. Then he turned and looked at me. "Do you know who I am?!"

Bella dropped down next to his face and pulled on his shirt collar causing him to look at her.

"I know exactly who you are—a bastard who won't be harming another innocent fucking girl," she barked at him. Then she stabbed her knife into his dick causing even me to cringe as he screamed out in agony.

Damn, my girl was seriously crazy, but fuck if I didn't love her ass.

She yanked the knife out of his shit and then wiped the blood onto his shirt. Then she stood up and held her hand out for my gun. I handed it to her. She stood directly over him and then placed a bullet right into his head.

I waited for her reaction to what she had done. Would she feel instant guilt, regret, anger, sadness? She didn't show any of those, she didn't show anything.

"I wish every girl he's hurt would have been able to witness me killing his stupid ass," Bella said handing me the gun back. I took the silencer off and placed my gun back on my waist.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered looking down at her work.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," I told her. She nodded going to pick up her jacket. I told her we need to get back into character. We left the room and I saw Toni leaning against the wall as if he had fallen over.

I didn't need to check on him, I knew he was dead.

We headed out of the club and back to the car. Once inside the car I sent a message to Jasper letting him know that we were out. I would have sat there and talked to Bella, but we needed to move while Jasper could block all the cameras on our route home.

I started the car and took us home. Bella was silent the entire ride. I didn't bother asking her any questions yet. I knew after a kill sometimes I liked to be left alone with my thoughts.

When we arrived back at the Masen building, we headed right upstairs to the 5th floor to Alice's office. She was already waiting for us with two bathrobes and to take the clothes we were wearing to toss them into the inferno along with the weapons we used.

This was always protocol when I completed a government job.

"Everything go as planned?" Alice asked when we gave her our clothes and weapons. Bella didn't answer she simply nodded. Alice looked at me and I knew she was silently telling me to talk to her.

Bella and I went up to our place.

"I'm going to shower," Bella told me as she went upstairs before I could even reply. I was starting to feel like maybe taking her on a job was a bad idea.

She told me she wanted to go, but I guess now was as good as time as any for her to see what I really did for a living. For her to know now, before we were married. But, fuck, could I survive if she suddenly had a change of heart? Could I live without her if she chose to walk away from all of this?

Running my fingers through my hair I rushed upstairs to find out. The fear of the possibility of losing her was killing me. I went into our room and heard the shower running.

I didn't bother knocking. I went right in and pulled the shower door open. Bella turned to me with a look of surprise on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you regret it?" I asked needing to know. "Was it too much to actually be there? To do it? I mean... I know it's one thing to know that's what I do, but to…" she placed her wet finger against my lips.

"I enjoyed it, a little more than I thought I would. I felt guilty for enjoying taking that pig's life, and it made me wonder if I really am a horrible person. If maybe I was as bad and evil as my mother use to say I would turn out if I didn't get my life on track," she told me with a sad look in her eyes.

"I've never felt so—I don't know, but it was amazing. I know to so many people what we did today was evil, but I just don't see it that way. We saved so many lives today by ridding the world of him and his pack of perverted friends," she continued with a soft smile and a shake of her head.

I went to say something but she shook her head. "I know not all your jobs are like that, but I would never judge you for what you do. I love you; today didn't change that, if anything, it strengthened it. I knew that no matter what, I was safe because you love me. You love the real me, you don't try to change me, or make me feel guilty for the things I enjoy doing. Instead, you love me – flaws and all. Now don't get me wrong, my mother, father and sister loved me, but they never accepted me the way you and everyone else have. It's just that today I felt like me, and a part of me could hear my mother judging me for that. I went to college for her; I tried to be a good daughter like Irina was, but it wasn't who I was meant to be. Today sealed that I was right all along; I'm meant to be here with you," she continued with tears falling down her cheeks now.

Instantly, I pulled her face to mine crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. I pushed her back stepping into the shower with her. I pressed her against the wall and started placing kisses along her neck.

"You're still in your robe, Edward," she breathed with a giggle.

"Fuck, my robe," I said taking her nipple into my mouth and biting down on it just the way she liked. Once they were both as hard as I liked, I kissed back up her chest, neck and then recaptured her mouth. The water sprayed over us like a waterfall as I continued to devour her mouth. I released her mouth and held her face in my hand. Her eyes were still closed as she found comfort in my touch.

"Look at me, Bella," I ordered. Her eyes opened slowly as the water continued to fall down her face. I tried to think of what I should say, what to say but she said it all. She knew that I loved her no matter what; she knew that I would do anything for her. Even walking away from this life if that's what she wanted me to do.

But to hear her say that she wanted to share this life with me, that she felt like she was meant to be here with me—it did something to me. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I was sure I loved her even more than I did yesterday.

"I know," she breathed pulling my face back to hers. I kissed her again knowing I didn't need to say it, she felt it. I made love to her in that shower twice that day.

* * *

**_Major step in their relationship with this chapter, and I wrote them completing a job together because many of you said you wanted to see that and it worked perfectly into my plot._**

**_Let me know what you think?_**

**_I know I suck for not getting all the teasers out, I put it in my group. Anyway I'm super sorry. I've been working on updates all week._**

_This chapter was titled after Rihanna's song __Russian Roulette_

_**See you Monday with a new Dead on Target chapter!**_

_**Love, E**_


	8. Unconditionally

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Monday

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Unconditionally_**

**_"I will love you unconditionally there is no fear now let go and just be free…"_**

**_Bella POV_**

Sitting behind the wheel I cut my eyes over at Edward. He was pouting because we were taking my car to pick up Caitlin and Grant from the airport instead of his. It took a few days for Caitlin to email Edward back. She was more than excited about coming to visit America.

She said that she wasn't going to tell her brother Jonathan II because she knew he was going to tell their father, but she knew Grant would be excited about coming. From what we gathered, she and Grant lied, telling their father they were going to Paris. She said she told her mother the truth, and Chloe was more than happy to take them to the airport.

I was seriously starting to gather that Chloe didn't care too much for her husband and in-laws' past activities. I wasn't sure if she knew what they were up to now, but I had a feeling we could trust her.

"Are you going to pout the entire drive to the airport?" I asked cutting my eyes over at him again.

"I'm not pouting," he snapped causing me to laugh.

"That's what she said," I tossed back. He grumbled something under his breath only making me laugh again. "Edward, my car has more space for their luggage. We already went over this," I told him. "Plus, mine is a convertible and it is a nice day out today."

"I could have made space," he replied and I rolled my eyes. He was like a big kid who was told he couldn't play with his new toy. In his case, that was the exact situation. He had a new car he hadn't driven yet. I was sure he would go out and drive it along with the guys, eventually.

"You're being a grouch," I told him as I continued to drive. He didn't say anything, just turned the music up. I shook my head but didn't say another word. For the past few days I've thought about the job we completed together and I couldn't bring myself to regret it or even feel guilty over it.

Maybe I was certifiably crazy, but I enjoyed it.

We pulled up outside of the airport, and I drove around outside hoping to see Caitlin and Grant. When we couldn't find them Edward told me to stop in front of the door.

"Stay right here, I'm going to go in and look for them," he said getting out of the car. I nodded as I double-parked. Drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, I bobbed my head to the music playing.

"Miss! Miss you can't stay here," I heard someone yelling over the music. I pulled my sunglasses down my nose so that I could look up at him. A cop, of course. He pointed to my radio. Rolling my eyes I turned it down.

"How can I help you officer?" I asked pushing my sunglasses up onto my head.

"You can't stay here, this is for taxis only," he told me. I smiled at him and purposely tugged on my shirt revealing more of my tits to him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Officer, but I'm waiting for some friends. Could I just stay here for a little while longer—I swear they'll be out here in a moment," I said playing with his tie. He swallowed hard as he looked down at me.

"Um, uh—sure just a little while longer," he swallowed. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much," I replied with a smile.

"By any chance are these friends as beautiful as you are?" he asked me with a grin on his face. I fought the desire to roll my eyes at him.

"One of them is so hot, I get completely wet just looking," I replied with a grin. I wasn't lying, Edward definitely made me wet when I looked at him.

"Is there a problem out here," I heard Edward say from behind me. I turn around smiling at him. Grant and Caitlin stood next to him with smiles on their faces.

"No, baby, this nice police officer was letting me stay here and wait for you to return," I told him. He lifted his brow looking at my shirt. I winked at him and then blew him a kiss. He shook his head as he walked to the trunk.

"Pop the trunk, baby," he yelled to me. Quickly, I did as he asked, then I looked at the officer who looked obviously pissed off at me.

"Isn't he the hottest thing you've ever seen, I'm getting excited just watching him," I taunted. The cop grumbled as he looked over at Edward and Grant placing the luggage in the trunk.

"You need to move or I'm giving you a ticket," the cop snapped at me. The trunk slammed closed. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Edward wink at me. He slowly walked over to the cop standing between me and him.

I wasn't sure what he said, but the cop quickly walked away. Edward turned around and leaned on the door as he looked down into my face.

"Next time you use my girls without my permission, I'm going to take you over my knee," he whispered against my ear. I grinned looking at him.

"Is that a promise I hear?" I asked. He laughs placing a kiss on my lips before coming around the car to get in. I turned to look at Caitlin and Grant. "Sorry about that; how was your flight?" I asked them.

"Long, but I'm so excited to be here," Caitlin said looking wide-eyed. I smiled at her and looked at Grant. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I slept most of the way; I wanted to be wide awake for whatever you guys had planned," he said making me laugh. I turned back in my seat and started to pull away.

"Well, I hope you both are ready because everyone else is very excited to meet you," I told him.

"Especially Alice, she's always wanted a little cousin to drag shopping, and Bree never wanted to go," Edward said making them laugh. We talked the entire drive to the Masen building. I always loved seeing Edward carefree, it looked great on him.

"Wow, you live in this building," Caitlin asked as I pulled up outside of the Masen building.

"Wait until you see the inside," I told her as I pulled into the residential parking garage. I parked the car and then we all got out. Grant and Edward grabbed all of their luggage and I used my passcode to get us inside of the building.

Edward explained the elevators to them, and told them that they could ask anyone to give them access to the elevators. He wasn't comfortable with giving them their own passcodes yet, and I wasn't about to question him on it.

"We're going to stop at Alice's place first. Grant, you'll be staying in her guest room," Edward told him as we rode on the elevator. "We just figured Caitlin would be more comfortable at our place, since she doesn't know Jasper yet," he continued.

"Cool with me; are you sure that's not a problem with her," he asked looking between Edward and me. "I mean, she's a newlywed and all," he continued.

"Trust me, she's more than okay with it," I answered with a laugh. She actually got mad at us because she couldn't have Caitlin and Grant. She was excited about getting to know them and was upset Edward met them first.

We got off on Alice's floor and walked to her door. I knocked once and the door flew open.

"You're here!" she yelled. Then she pulled Grant and then Caitlin into a hug. "Oh my god, I'm so excited to meet you both," she said with a huge smile on her face. I laughed because Alice was never this excited about anything other than shoes, shopping and Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself. I'm your beautiful cousin Mary Alice, but please just call me Alice," she told them with a smile.

"Please ignore her, I think she was smoking a joint before we arrived," Edward said walking into her condo. She rolled her eyes at him, but stepped aside for the rest of us to walk in.

"Really nice to meet you, Alice, and I've seen pictures of Aunt Elizabeth, and you really look just like her," Grant said with a grin. Alice blushed as she thanked him.

"God, I've always wanted an older sister to hang out with. Two older brothers is just... ugh," Caitlin said with a shake of her head. Alice and I both laughed.

"Tell me about it; you have no idea how annoying it was growing up with Edward, Emmett and Seth," Alice said.

"I heard that!" Edward said coming back into the living room with Jasper.

"You were supposed to," Alice said hugging him. He shook his head and then introduced Grant and Caitlin to Jasper who gave them his perfect southern accent. I laughed because he never talked like that to the rest of us.

"Okay, we're going to go upstairs and show Caitlin her room. Dinner in about four hours," Edward said looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, that works for us. Do you need us to bring anything up?" Jasper asked.

"A fire extinguisher, Bella's helping me cook," Edward joked. I slapped his arm calling him a smart ass. Edward, Caitlin and I left Alice's condo and headed upstairs to our penthouse. When we walked in, I smiled at the gasp that came from Caitlin. I loved that our place had that effect on people.

"Come on, we'll show you around and your room," Edward told her. We showed her around the house and then up to her room.

"This looks better than some hotels I've stayed in; really guys, thank you so much," Caitlin said looking around the room.

"No problem, make yourself at home. If you want you can head back down to Alice's until dinner's ready," Edward told her. Caitlin smiled,

"Are you sure I couldn't help you guys with anything?"

"You're our guest, plus I know you are itching to get to know your other cousin," I told her. She laughed, hugged Edward and me, then leaving to head back to Alice's place.

"You're happy you invited them, aren't you?" I asked smiling at Edward.

"Caitlin reminds me of my mom, that kind heart as if the entire world was perfect," Edward said with a laugh. "Grant reminds me of myself, too, it's crazy," he replied running his fingers through his hair.

"They're your family, even if you want to forget their father and your mutual grandparents," I said, and Edward sort of laughed. He looked at me with that dark look in eyes he got sometimes when he looked at me.

"Come here," he sort of whispered waving his finger at me. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me flush against the front of his body.

"You know I trust your judgment before anyone's, what do you think?" he asked looking down into my face. I knew he was asking if I was having any second guesses now that Caitlin and Grant were actually here.

"I think that they're great, try not to stress so much. Trust your judgment, it got you me after all," I told him. He smiled lowering his mouth to mine in a heated kiss.

"We have to go downstairs and cook dinner for fourteen damn people," he growled against my mouth. I laughed pulling back to look at him.

"It could be worse, so don't complain too much," I told him. We headed downstairs and Edward walked into the kitchen first. I stood at the door. He turned around when he noticed I wasn't behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I love you, but I don't want any of your shit when I come in this kitchen," I told him pointing my finger at him. "None of that yelling at me, insulting me or so help me god, you will be wearing dinner instead of eating it," I told him. He started laughing.

"I'm serious, Edward."

"I know and I've apologized for all my other outbursts."

"Yeah, well you have a habit of talking without thinking," I snapped at him as I walked into the kitchen.

"So do you," he replied starting to pull out ingredients.

"Are you sure you want me to help you, because I could just set the table and…" I stopped talking when he walked over to me trapping me between him and the counter.

"Yes, I'm sure I want your help. Despite all our fighting whenever we cook together, I like cooking with you. Plus you're not as bad as you used to be, you made eggs and bacon this morning without burning it," he said and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"This is lasagna we're about to make though. Esme said it was your favorite dish to make and our relationship is on the line here, because if you insult me or yell at me, I'm liable to kill you," I joked and he laughed placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You are no more capable of killing me than I am you," he said lifting my face so that I was looking into his eyes. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior—as long as you're on yours," he continued. I smirked at him knowing that was his way of telling me not to antagonize him.

"Pinky promise," I said holding up my pinky. He grumbled but held up his pinky, too. I knew he hated when I did that, but I loved that he went along with it anyway. Now, that we had that settled we started to cook.

I saw whenever he got frustrated with me, but he held it in and every time he did, it got him a kiss or two. Once we got the lasagna into the oven and the kitchen cleaned up I started dancing around in excitement.

"We did it, we did it, we're eating here tonight, oh yeah, we're eating here tonight," I sang changing the words a little from the movie _Finding Nemo_. Edward leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed as he smiled at me. I stopped dancing and smiled back at him.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head as he pushed himself off the counters. He walked over to me slowly and didn't stop until he was standing over me.

"Last time I watched you dance around like this was in your underwear, and it was then I knew that I was falling in love with your crazy ass," he told me as his eyes bore into my own. "Do you remember that night, we sat at the piano?" he asked me. I inhaled a deep breath and nodded in response because I couldn't find my voice to speak.

He grinned at me as he ran his thumb over my lips, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"I had never felt that way until that night, never wanted to protect a woman, or be with a woman as badly as I wanted to be with you. It surprised me because my need for you wasn't just sexual, it was everything. I wanted everything from you, with you and for you," he continued in that deep sexy voice I loved so much.

It was rare when he got this serious. He didn't like talking about his feelings and I've always respected that about him. I tried to never push him to tell me his feelings. I knew he loved me, but hearing him express how much would always take my breath away.

"I wasn't sure what I was feeling then, but when I knew—I knew I was yours," he continued bringing his face closer to mine. "I knew that I was willing to do anything to make you mine."

"I am yours," I managed to breathe out. "Always have been, always will be," I informed him. As if he needed to hear me say that, his lips came crashing down to mine. I fisted his hair kissing him as deeply as he was kissing me. His arms wrapped around my waist lifting me from the floor. I wrapped my legs around him as he placed me on top of the counter.

His hands slid under my shirt and he cupped my breast in his hands. I moaned into his mouth as he massaged them. "Marry me, Bella," he breathes out against my mouth.

"I thought I've already agreed to do that," I replied with a smile. He stopped kissing me, removing his hands from my breast. His eyes grew darker, more serious as he cupped my face running his thumb over my scar.

"I mean—marry me today, tomorrow. I want you to be my wife now," he told me. My heart was beating so hard in my chest I was sure he could hear it. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as my emotions started to get the best of me. "I—I just don't want to wait any longer than we have to, to make you my wife," he continued and I could tell he was nervous.

I smiled because it was rare and adorably cute when my grouch was nervous about anything.

"Okay," I finally breathed. He looked surprised by my answer causing me to laugh as I cupped his face in my hand. "I only want to be your wife, Edward. I didn't push for a date or anything else because I'm willing to do this at any pace you want. If you want us married today, we can fly to Vegas right now," I assured him with a warm smile on my face.

"Fuck, baby, you have no idea how much I want that," he breathed kissing me again. He pressed his forehead to mine. "But, I think if either of us want to avoid having our asses kicked by Grandma Cullen, Esme and Renee, we should at least give them a real wedding," he said making me laugh.

"Yeah, Alice and the girls will probably be pretty pissed, too if we didn't," I added and he grinned at me as if he was the happiest man in the world right now.

"Okay so that much is agreed, we'll have a wedding, but I want to call you my wife before this year is over," he told me in a stern voice.

"I want that, too," I told him with a grin.

"Then we have to come up with a date," he said running his lips along my jaw and driving me crazy. I tried to think, but he was making that very difficult to do right now. I couldn't even remember what month we were in.

Alice got married in August—that was about four or five weeks ago, meaning it was September now, right…that's what came after August—I think.

Jesus, Edward's mouth was absolute perfection right now.

"Come on, baby, give me a date," he whispered over my collarbone. Right, I'm supposed to be picking our wedding date.

So we still had October, November and December before the year was over. A Christmas wedding would be nice, but December was too far.

November? Hmm still too far.

Would October be too soon; it was only about two weeks from now. Hmm... but I don't think I would survive waiting until November or December.

"Halloween, October 31st," I answered in a rush as I felt his hands slip into the waistband of my pants.

"Halloween?"

"Yes, I can't wait longer than that—I don't want to."

"Do I want to know why you picked Halloween, though?" he asked while sweeping his tongue over my lips. I inhaled a deep breath as I tried to focus.

"One – it's my favorite holiday, plus, it's next month but gives everyone at least six weeks to plan," I answered and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's enough time to plan a wedding, isn't it?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"If it's not, I'm sure they'll make it work," I replied with a grin.

"Halloween it is," he agreed smiling back at me. "So a little more than a month and you'll make me the luckiest and craziest man in the world on Halloween."

"Yup, a little more than a month, and then I'll be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Jr," I told him kissing his chin and then his lips. "You'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life," I whispered against his lips.

He laughed kissing me back and pressing his erection against my center. I moaned in a deep breath seconds away from asking him to fuck me on the counter.

"Edward! Bella! Are you guys still here!" I suddenly hear Caitlin yell from the front of the penthouse. Edward released my mouth in much protest.

"Fuck," he barked out pressing his forehead against mine.

"My sentiments exactly," I said regrettably pushing him back so that I could get off of the counter. I placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Why don't you _calm down_ and I'll go," I told him. He nodded and I started to walk away. Quickly, he pulled me back kissing me again and then releasing me. I walked to the foyer and saw Caitlin standing there looking nervous.

"Hey, have fun with Alice?" I asked. Her smile grew as she nodded.

"Yeah, she showed me and Grant some pictures of her and Edward growing up with Aunt Elizabeth," she said. I smiled because I could tell she was really excited about that. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything; Alice just said that I should probably get washed up and changed for dinner, and then Jasper said I should probably be careful because you and Edward—um…"

"…Edward and I what?" I asked with a smile and curious about what Jasper said. He was always making jokes about how much Edward and I fucked, as if he and Alice could talk.

"That you were like newlyweds already," she blushed and I laughed because I had a feeling that wasn't what Jasper actually said. Though he was right, that wasn't the point.

"You didn't interrupt," Edward said coming up behind me. "Jasper is just pissed he's being cock-blocked," he continued and poor Caitlin blushed again as she laughed.

"You can go ahead upstairs. It really shouldn't take that long before dinner is ready," I told her. She smiled walking past us then heading upstairs. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pressing a kiss to my neck.

"I remember now why I hated having house guest," he whispers into my ear. Laughing I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't get to do—or should I say _who_ I want when I want," he replied rocking his erection into my ass. I moaned feeling him against me.

"You didn't hate having me as a house guest."

"You were the worst house guest of them all," he said nuzzling his face into my neck. "You stole the one thing I never even knew I was in jeopardy of losing," he whispered against my skin.

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"My heart," he replied. I turned in his arms and pressed my hand to his forehead to see if maybe he was sick or something. He laughed moving my hand and running his thumb over my engagement ring.

"I'm not sick…"

"Are you sure, because you are awfully romantic today, Casanova," I teased. "Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I love who you are every day," I told him, wanting him to know he didn't need to say things like this to me because he thought it was what I needed to hear. I knew how he felt without him having to tell me every waking minute.

"Next Tuesday is the anniversary of my father's death," he revealed, and I was trying to figure out how I missed that. I was well aware of when his mother died, and his parents' wedding anniversary.

"I know you didn't know, I never talk about it. None of us do," he said as if reading my mind. "It just got me thinking that life is too damn short to wait around. My father married my mother the first chance he got. He started their life together instantly. I don't want to wait with you, if something happens to me…"

"…don't say things like that," I said with a shake of my head. "Nothing is going to happen to you," I said knowing that wasn't true, but just the thought of his death scared me beyond belief.

"At first, I was thinking let's wait until all this shit is over, but the thing is as long as we are in this life, it will never be over, and I can't wait to marry you. I don't want to; I don't want you to ever wonder how I felt. I want you to know without a shadow of a doubt that you are it for me, Bella," he continued. I felt the tears in my eyes.

"You're scaring me, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked starting to worry. He smiled shaking his head at me.

"No, but once Jonathan and Marshall find out where Caitlin really is, that we've once again stolen another _bride _from Amoro, things are going to get bad," he told me. I nodded already knowing this.

"I've never been scared before, Bella. I love my family, but when I think about Amoro or any of them getting their hands on _you_, using _you_ to get to me—I just—I see blood," he reveals, cupping my face in his hand again. "I see blood like I've never seen before," he continues. This wasn't my grouch, or my confident, fearless soon-to-be husband, this was my vulnerable soon-to-be husband.

He told me repeatedly the reason he objected to relationships in the past was because he didn't want to fall in love only to lose the person or for that person to lose him. And here we were with him fearing just that now that he had fallen in love.

"Then we'll kill them together, but I meant what I said, Edward. I'm yours, yesterday, today, tomorrow and always. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," I told him pushing my fingers into his hair.

"October 31st," he said with a smile.

"October 31st," I replied. He kissed me on the lips and then we headed upstairs to get dressed and to have everyone over for dinner.

* * *

**_They now have a wedding date for you to look forward to! Edward seems to be really worried? Would you be? How do you feel about Grant and Caitlin arrival? _**

_This chapter was titled after Katy Perry's song Unconditionally _

_**See you Friday with a new Dead on Target chapter!**_

_**Love, E**_


	9. We Are Young

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday!

This chapter is their version of Fluff lol

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_We Are Young_**

**_"So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

After being on complete lockdown we were all itching to get the hell out of the building and do something else. Having Caitlin and Grant in town was the perfect excuse to fly out to Vegas for a weekend before the work week started.

Grant and Caitlin seemed to get along with everyone else without any trouble. Since Caitlin and Bree were the same age, they bonded instantly over whatever the hell they bonded over.

Grant enjoyed hanging around us guys, especially learning about UFC fighting from Seth. Bella said it was as if they were meant to be here. She even pointed out to me that she thought Caitlin may have had a little crush on Seth.

Yeah, I already warned him to stay the hell away from her. I knew how he was, he was a lot like me before I met Bella. My eyes narrow in on him as I watch Caitlin laugh at something he said.

"Chill out, maybe she'll be his devil's kiss the way I am for you," Bella whispered into my ear. I swear she could read my mind.

"She's too young," I replied still watching them and clearing my throat loudly when he touched her lower back as he escorted her onto the airstrip.

"Edward, maybe you don't remember, but I'm only four years older than _her_, and you're five years older than _me_," Bella said getting my attention. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"That's different."

"Is not, Seth and I are the same age meaning he is only four years older than she is, now stop being an overprotective cousin and have some faith in Seth," she told me placing a kiss on my cheek and walking ahead of me now.

Boarding the plane, my cell vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text message from Esme.

**This message is from me and Renee. If any of you get married in Vegas, we are going to kill you! Other than that have a fun and safe trip! Love you! ~Esme**

"Did anyone else just receive a threatening text message from Esme?" Bella asked. I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I did," I replied turning my phone off as we walked out onto the airstrip.

"Me, too," Tanya said waving her phone at us.

"Same here," Liam said shaking his head as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, there goes our plan to get married in Vegas, Edward," Bella joked as she started up the stairs to the plane. I laughed walking behind her.

"I know, I was so sure Elvis was going to marry us, too," I added causing her to laugh.

"The two of you better be joking," Alice snapped coming up behind me and pushing me up the stairs.

"Damn it, Alice," I said trying to make sure I didn't trip up the damn steps. "Yes, we're joking, fuck! We already told you when we're getting married you damn psycho," I barked at her getting on the plane.

"I'm just checking," she said. I looked over at Bella who was laughing as she sat down in her seat. Once we all boarded the plane the private jet took off.

"This is so exciting, I've never been to a casino before," Caitlin said with a huge grin on her face.

"Just don't get carried away at the craps table like Tanya, and you'll have a good time," Emmett joked earning the middle finger from Tanya.

"I booked everyone's rooms and requested that we be on the same floor, but not next to each other. No offense, Edward and Bella, but after what Bree said, I don't think anyone wanted to take the chance of being in the room next to yours," Alice giggled.

"Oh please, Alice, the entire building could hear your nasty ass yesterday. Poor Grant had to spend the night at my and Edward's place," Bella retorted making everyone laugh. Alice shrugged her shoulders as she leaned over and kissed Jasper.

I cringed from the memory of hearing my sister and her husband on their balcony last night. I was seriously starting to rethink the giving each condo a balcony idea I had when we came up with the new Masen Building plans.

"We should just seriously come up with a no sex on the balcony rule," Tanya giggled.

"No! Emmett and I haven't tried out ours yet," Angela said making us all laugh again.

"Okay, seriously, can we stop talking about all of your sex lives because not everyone is getting laid," Bree snapped at everyone.

"Damn, sis, you going through a drought?" Emmett asked as if he was really concerned. I shook my head because like me, I knew he liked the idea that Bree wasn't fucking some jackass.

"Oh shut up," Bree snapped.

"Girls, I think we're going to have to get Bree laid in Vegas. I mean, she's not herself right now," Tanya said looking at Bree as if she was scared of her.

"Agreed," Bella and Alice said. I looked at the both of them as if they lost their damn minds.

"Agreed my ass," I barked while they all flagged me as if I said nothing. I looked over at Liam and Jasper. "Get your women," I told them.

"We'll get ours when you get yours," Jasper replied, causing everyone to laugh. I looked over at Emmett who mouthed that he was going to pummel any jackass Bree tried to hook up with.

"All of you act like she's still a teenager. I mean, she's a grown ass woman. If she wants to find some guy to fuck tonight that is her business, not any of yours," Bella said looking from me to Emmett. I assumed she caught what he mouthed. "I mean Seth isn't that much older than her, and I bet you will all give him high-fives if he got laid tonight," she continued.

"That's different," Emmett said.

"Why?" Angela asked looking at him as if he was crazy. "Because Seth is a guy and Bree is a girl," she continued. I was learning quickly that there were times not to answer questions your significant other asked, and this was one of those times.

"This is kind of fun, normally, I only have Alice and Tanya arguing my case. Now I have Angela and Bella to keep the worst jackass's of them all in line," Bree said with a grin on her face.

"My sister is not fucking some stranger; that's the end of it," Emmett said sternly.

"Yeah, well, if you don't stay out of her sex life, you won't have one," Angela snapped back at him.

"What? This isn't even our fight?"

"And her sex life isn't any of your business," Angela told him. Bella looked over at me and I already had a feeling what she was thinking. I loved Bree, but I wasn't about to have blue balls on this Vegas trip because I was trying to stop _her_ from getting laid.

"Not my business, got it," I whispered into Bella's ear. She laughed kissing me and sitting back in her seat obviously feeling victorious.

"What if he's crazy or…"

"Oh seriously, Emmett. Bree is not the average 21-year-old, and last I checked she can put _you_ on your ass," Tanya said cutting him off.

"Are all of you seriously sitting here arguing if Bree can fuck a stranger?" Seth asked with a grin on his face as he laughed.

"We're arguing that her sex life is her business, if she chooses to have a one night stand while in Vegas, that is her business," Alice answered. I shook my head, but didn't bother arguing with any of them anymore. None of the guys said another thing about Bree's sex life the rest of the flight so I figured I wasn't the only one who decided to drop it.

Once we arrived in Vegas we all headed to our hotel. I knew since Alice booked everyone's rooms we're staying at the Bellagio Hotel and Casino. It was her favorite hotel in Vegas and the only place she would stay.

The poor concierge looked surprised to see so many of us. Alice checked everyone in and retrieved our keys.

"Everyone is staying in a Tower Suite. I think two of your rooms are adjoined. I'm not sure which. I figured Caitlin might feel more comfortable in a room next to Bree," Alice said and Caitlin smiled looking relieved. "The rest of our rooms are not directly near each other," she continued handing everyone else their keys.

"So what's the plan exactly? I mean are we all meeting up?" Tanya asked looking at everyone.

"I love y'all, but I'm not hanging out with the couples to watch each of you drool over each other," Seth replied with a shake of his head.

"I'll hang out with you, Seth," Caitlin eagerly said.

"No," I said before I could stop myself. Everyone looked at me as if I lost my mind. "I mean, I invited you and Grant, I thought maybe you would want to hang out with us," I continued trying to save face.

Yeah, by the look on most of their faces they weren't buying that shit.

"I agree with Seth. I mean, we get enough of the lovey dovey stuff at home. I'm happy for all of you, but sometimes it's just too much. I think I'll hang out with Caitlin and Seth, too," Bree told us.

"Same here," Grant said clearing his throat and cutting his eyes over at Alice and Jasper. I was sure he was tired of watching the two of them by now. I felt that way every day before I met Bella.

"Okay, so the single people are hanging out together. Do you guys want to meet up for dinner or something?" Alice asked looking at the rest of us.

"I actually want to head to the casino. Edward said he would teach me how to play some of the games," Bella said with a smile on her face. I laughed because we both know what I really told her was that I knew how to count cards. We didn't need the money, but I knew she would enjoy watching me do it.

"Hey, I just want to get upstairs, shower and get to the casino, too," Tanya said with a grin on her face. I laughed shaking my head. She was the last person who needed to be in Vegas.

"Don't lose as much as you did last time; Esme might actually start giving you an allowance," I told her. She stuck her tongue at me causing everyone to laugh.

"Ang and Emmett, you guys want to meet us for dinner then?" Alice asked looking over at them.

"Sounds good to me. I'm not much of a gambler anyway. We could see the Cirque Du Soleil show after dinner, too," Angela added. I laughed at the look on Jasper and Emmett's face. Neither one of them had the balls to tell their wives they didn't want to see that damn show.

"Hey, Bella, you sure you don't want to come with us and see the show?" Jasper asked trying to be a smartass, no doubt. I was hoping Bella wouldn't want to go see that shit.

"Uh, I think I'll pass," she giggled with a shake of her head.

_That's my girl._

I grinned wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her to my side as I placed a kiss to her temple.

"Is everyone agreed now, because I need to get upstairs and wash this flight off of me. Plus, that craps table is calling my name."

"Babe, I think you might have a gambling problem," Liam said to Tanya earning a glare in response. "I'm just saying."

"I do not having a gambling problem, if I did I would be here every day. I just like to have some fun when I'm here," she replied.

"Is your version of fun losing money, because you have the worst luck at that craps table, and you go every time," Emmett teased causing everyone to laugh again.

"I'll win at that damn table and then all of you can shut the hell up," Tanya said before turning around and pulling on Liam to come on. He looked back at the rest of us mouthing "help me," we all shook our heads as we watched them walk toward the elevators.

"So, I guess Edward and I will meet you both in the casino!" Bella yelled to them. Liam tossed his hand in the air, while Tanya yelled back a _yes_.

"Is Tanya really that bad at gambling?" Angela asked. I shook my head.

"No, she's just bad at craps and is determined to win at it to make us all shut up," I answered. "She gives herself a limit and walks away once she reaches it, then when we come back to Vegas…"

"…she gets all worked up again," Seth finished with a grin on his face. "We make bets each time about how many games it takes her before she requests a new dealer," he continued.

"Why would she request a new dealer?" Bella asked.

"She claims the dealer is cheating and gets the rest of the players worked up until they change the dealer," I answered with a shake of my head.

"Oh, I have to see this, come on so when we can get changed and meet them down there," Bella said pulling on my arm. I grabbed our bags and we headed to the elevator up to our room.

Bella walked around the room excited about the view we had outside our window. We showered together to preserve water, of course.

We started getting dressed after our shower, and like always, Bella helped me into my boxer briefs in only the way she could. I always watched her when she did this because it was the most seductive fucking thing in the world.

Slowly, she pulled them up my legs, placing a kiss against the tip of my cock, and then pulling the boxer briefs up the rest of the way. Her tongue made a trail up my stomach and chest as she stood.

"I will never get tired of doing that," she whispers as she smiles up at me.

"I'll never get tired of you doing it. Told you I'll never put them on myself again," I reminded her with a grin. She laughed placing a kiss on my chin and then turning to get herself dressed.

I watched her as she got dressed. Stepping into her thong, slipping it up her perfect legs and then putting on her bra. Hell, even the way she pulled her dress up her legs and over her hips was sexy as fuck. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and then straightens the dress out.

It may as well be a second layer of skin, the dress was so tight. All of her curves were insinuated in this dress. Her back was open, showing off the bottom part of the butterfly tattoo she had on her back.

"Edward, can you put this necklace on me, please," Bella asked turning around to face me now. I swallowed taking in the front of the dress. It was one of those deep V-neck fronts, with cutout sides. "Edward…" Bella called to me again. I realized I hadn't answered her.

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell me you're going to bitch about this outfit, too?"

"No—I mean, fuck baby, you look phenomenal," I said with a shake of my head trying to get my thoughts together.

Fuck, did I just say she looked _phenomenal_?

"Phenomenal?" she asked with a grin on her face. Yup, I said she looked phenomenal. Fucking hell, this woman was driving me crazy. I never reacted this way before Bella. I never had a woman render me speechless. And, I've sure as hell never used the word phenomenal to describe a woman before. "Is that why you haven't gotten dressed yet?" she teased nodding toward me.

I looked down at myself realizing I hadn't even started to get dressed yet, but my dick was sure as hell ready for a repeat of our shower.

"I'm going to be kicking a lot of ass tonight," I said with a shake of my head, finally grabbing my shirt from the bed so I could get dressed. Bella laughed watching me now. I doubted I was nearly as sexy as she was getting dressed, though her eyes said otherwise as she continued to watch me, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Come here," I told her once I finished buttoning my shirt. She walked over to me slowly with a sexy grin on her face. "We're going to go be social, and I'm going to teach you how I play Blackjack, then we'll probably stop by the bar, but after all of that…"

"…please say you're going to fuck me into oblivion?" she breathed cutting me off. I grinned lowering my mouth to hers so that our lips were touching, but I didn't kiss her.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight, and I'll probably ruin this sexy little dress you have on while I'm at it," I informed her. She moaned gripping my hair and crashing our lips together.

Eventually, we pulled apart and headed down to the casino. We spotted Tanya and Liam at the craps table. We walked over to them and I could tell Liam had his eyes on someone because he looked murderous.

"You all right?" I asked with a brow raised. He nodded over to a group of guys who seemed to be watching Tanya.

"One of them just slapped her ass, she won't let me go kill him," he said still glaring at them. I couldn't say I blamed him because if it was Bella, I would have reacted the exact same way.

"That's because they're not important and they're just jealous of what you get to fuck later tonight," she said pushing her ass back against him. He grinned placing a kiss on her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well, we're here if either of you need us. I'm going to take Bella over to the Blackjack table," I told them. They both nodded as Bella and I walked away. We had to walk past the guys that Liam was glaring at a moment ago.

"What—you coming over here to give us a warning from him or something," one of the guys slurred as we approached.

"I wouldn't recommend testing him again, his patience isn't the best," I said with a grin on my face. "But, I mean it's your life," I retorted with a shake of my head.

"He doesn't even know what to do with all he's got, and you probably don't either. Hey baby, you want to come hang out with us, get your friend over there, too," one of the guys slurred. They were obviously fucking drunk and probably why Tanya told Liam to leave them alone.

I ran my hand over Bella's ass and smiled at the way they all watched in envy. I looked at Bella and she smiled at me. "You want to go hang out with them, baby or stay with me?" I asked her. She looked over at them and then turned back to me.

"That's like asking me would I prefer a hotdog or lobster," she giggled. Then she turned looking behind her. "Hey T!" she yelled across the floor.

"Yeah?"

"You want a hotdog or lobster?" Bella asked pointing at the guys when she said hotdog and at Liam when she said Lobster. Tanya laughed looking at Liam who still stood behind her.

"I think I'll keep my lobster," Tanya replied with a smile.

"Yeah, me, too," Bella replied with a kiss to my lips.

"I guess the ladies have chosen, gentlemen. Now I recommend you all move on because next time I or my brother over there won't be so fucking understanding. Have a good night," I told them escorting Bella past them to the Blackjack table.

"They're probably fucking whores anyway," one of them yelled, and by the time I turned around Liam was already storming toward them. Tanya pulled on his arm trying to stop him while Bella tried telling me to keep walking.

"Is there a problem over here gentlemen?" A security guard asked as he approached us. I looked over at him and noticed that it was Maxx dressed in the uniform of their security guards here at the casino.

I tried not to laugh at the fact that he managed to even pull that off. We never knew how he did half of the things he did, but he always had the family's back and got the job done. He was a man of mystery, but Uncle Luther trusted him, so we all did.

"I think these gentlemen here have had enough for tonight and should be escorted up to their rooms," Tanya said still trying to hold Liam back. I inhaled a deep breath as I looked at the bastards who wanted their faces bashed the hell in.

"Sure thing, Ms. Uley. Mr. Masen do you need anything?" he asked obviously waiting for me to give him an order of what to do with the jackasses.

"No, just take them up to their rooms," I said restraining myself from telling him to kill them. Maxx nodded and waved over two other guards. They removed the guys from the floor and the place erupted into applause.

We all laughed as we went on to play. I showed Bella how to play Blackjack. She wasn't good at it and she never wanted to listen when I told her to stay. Eventually, she got pissed at Blackjack so we moved to some other games that thankfully she listened to him about.

After losing a few thousand and then winning it back, Tanya, Liam, Bella and I decided to go to _Lily Bar & Lounge_.

"Oh my god! Edward!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Instantly I start looking around and quickly spotted who yelled my name. Shelly Porter, she was another old hook up from the past. She rushed over to me throwing her arms around me and ignoring Bella who stood beside me. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Vegas, I would have cleared my calendar so we could have hooked up…" she said as I started to remove her arms. I looked over at Bella and saw the irritated look on her face, but it wasn't directed at me. It was directed at a guy who was standing in front of us.

"It's been a long time, Bella," the guy said with a grin on his fucking face as he looked her over.

"Not long enough," Bella retorted with a forced grin.

"Still bitter about what happened back then?"

"I wasn't bitter, I was mad as hell," she snapped. Then she turned looking at me and thankfully I had gotten Shelly off of me by the time Bella turned my way.

"Shelly, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Bella," I said pushing Shelly back and slipping my arm around Bella's waist.

"Edward, if you didn't want to see me, you don't have to lie about having a fiancée, I mean, I'll be hurt, but I get it you just didn't want to hook up this trip. Maybe next time," Shelly said and I swear Bella growled.

"He isn't lying, Shelly is it? I'm his fiancée," Bella said waving her engagement ring in Shelly's face.

"Bella Swan engaged? Finally found a guy who could tame you uh?" the jackass said with a grin on his face.

"She didn't need taming, you fucking dick. Who the fuck are you anyway?" I asked feeling annoyed having him near us.

"Vincent McCall, Bella's first love," he said with a grin on his face as he held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at his hand and then back at him.

"The Vincent that cheated on my girl and got his ass whooped by her when she caught you?" I asked causing Tanya, Bella and Liam to laugh. His grin and hand fell quickly.

"You let a girl kick your ass?" Shelly asked looking at Vincent.

"That was college, and you're over here telling him you were going to clear your damn calendar for him, yeah you thought I didn't hear that shit," he barked at her. "This is like the third guy since we met. What... you fuck anything that moves or something?" he continued earning a slap to the face from Shelly.

"Oh my god, are the two of you together?" Bella giggled waving a finger between the two of them.

"We were on our third date," Shelly said rolling her eyes at Vincent. "And no, Vincent, I don't fuck everything that moves because I sure as hell haven't and won't be fucking you!" Shelly yelled at him. She started to walk away, then she came back over to us.

"Edward, it was nice seeing you. Bella, I'm sorry if I insulted you, it's just the Edward I knew wouldn't be engaged, but I really do wish you both good luck. You have a great guy in Edward, Bella. It's nice to know some woman finally got him and that it was one who obviously doesn't take anyone's shit," she said cutting her eyes at Vincent when she said that last part. Then she walked away hitting Vincent with her bag as she left.

I shook my head because Shelly wasn't the type of woman who wanted to be tied down, she enjoyed a good time, but she sure as hell didn't take being insulted.

"Thanks, Bella, once again you've ruined my night," Vincent snapped at Bella. I went to say something but Bella beat me to it.

"How the hell did _I _ruin_ your_ night? No one told you to run at the fucking mouth, and honestly, I've fucked you, she's lucky she walked away from what would have been the worst sex of her life anyway," she snapped at him.

"You weren't saying that shit then," he sneered.

"It's called faking it. Speaking of faking it, how is Lauren doing by the way?" she retorted with a grin on her face. He stepped toward her and I quickly pushed her behind me as Liam stood next to me probably ready to knock this fucker out as well.

He looked between Liam and me and then over my shoulder at Bella.

"I did you a favor taking you out back then. Irina practically begged me to take you out because all the guys thought you were a bitch," he sneered. I stepped closer to him trying to keep from making a bigger show than what was already in play.

"Listen up, I'm going to suggest you walk the fuck away right now. I've been itching to shoot a motherfucker all night and you are about to taste my gun, do you understand me?" I asked him. He looked at me probably thinking I was full of shit, but I showed him the gun I had under my jacket.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good, now you are going to walk the fuck away, and never even think about Bella again or I will finish off what she didn't," I continued. He nodded again and then walked around us leaving the bar.

"Baby, I think you scared the piss out of him," Bella said laughing as she turned watching Vincent now rush out of the bar. I shrugged my shoulders wrapping my arm around her.

"That's what he gets," I said escorting her to our table. "All drinks are on me!" I yelled over to the bartender. I figured it's the least I could do after the little show we gave.

"I swear going out with the two of you is never a dull moment," Tanya said as she accepted the wine from the waiter.

"Hey, technically that shit in the casino was both of your mess," Bella said waving her finger at Liam and Tanya.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam said with a grin on his face as he sat back against his seat. Forgetting about the bullshit from earlier, we had a good time anyway. We stayed until the placed closed.

Heading up to our rooms I held Bella against my body so that she could feel how hard my dick was for her. I knew she could feel me when she pressed her ass back against me. I kissed just behind her ear and whispered to her what I planned to do to her once we were back in our room. When the elevator stopped on our floor we rushed off and headed toward our room.

We both stopped when we saw Seth kissing someone he was pushing into his room. I noticed the bracelet on the woman's arm instantly. It was Caitlin's. I started rushing up the hallway.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked trying to stop me.

"He's fucking Caitlin after I told him to leave her alone," I said and Bella stood in my path.

"She's a big girl, are you seriously getting ready to bust in there…"

"Yes, she's naïve and he's trying to get laid," I said pushing past Bella and knocking on the door. I heard Seth curse as something fell.

"Seth, open this door!" I yelled.

"What the hell, Edward. I have someone in here," he said swinging the door open. I pushed past him walking into the room.

"I know you have someone in here. All these women willing to fuck you and not know your name here in Vegas, you had to go after the naïve girl who doesn't know shit about anything after I told you not to!" I yelled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Caitlin! Where is she?"

"Edward, you're acting like she's a teenager or something. Let's just go," Bella said from the door.

"No, I'm not going no damn where until Caitlin gets her ass out here," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Maybe it was the liquor in me but I wasn't moving.

"What the fuck, Edward! You've known me my entire life, you really think I would do that shit after you asked me not to?" Seth asked me looking actually offended. "I mean damn, I know I learned from you, but I wouldn't do that," he continued with a shake of his head.

"I saw her come in here with you…"

"…No, you saw me," I heard Bree say from behind me. I turn around to see her standing there in her underwear.

"Damn it, Bree, put some clothes on!" I yelled covering my eyes.

"Oh crap!" I heard Caitlin say a moment later. I turn to where I hear her voice and see her standing next to Bella. Now I was fucking confused.

"Wait, Caitlin, you weren't in here with Seth?" I asked like a jackass.

"No, I was actually just um…"

"…hey baby, you coming or what?" some ass said coming to the room and freezing when he saw us all standing there.

"Who the hell is he?" I asked.

"I met him downstairs at the pool bar," Caitlin said chewing on her lip. I think I have a fucking headache now.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you're about to fuck him," I said waving at the guy standing in the hall. "And you and you were getting ready to fuck?" I asked waving between Seth and Bree.

Before anyone could answer, Bella started laughing out loud causing everyone else to laugh. I shook my head running my fingers through my hair.

"Bella, I'll never say this again, but you were right. I should have just left it alone," I said walking over to her. She nodded still laughing.

"Edward, please don't tell anyone!" Bree yelled as I left the room. I just shook my head and told her we'll talk later. I took Bella's hand and we walked to our room while I tried to forget everything I just found out.

* * *

**_LOL some of you figured something was going on between Bree and Seth. (No they are not related by blood or marriage!)_**

_This chapter was titled after the bands Fun song We Are Young_

_**See you Monday with a new Dead on Target chapter!**_

_**Love, E**_


	10. Holy Grail

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Monday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Holy Grail_**

**_"It is amazing I'm in this maze with you, I just can't crack your code…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

It's been a week since we've returned from Vegas. I never sat down to talk with Seth and Bree about what happened. Hell, I didn't even know where to start. Thankfully, the rest of the trip in Vegas we weren't left alone for us to talk about it, I'm sure they were just as relieved as I was about it.

But now, I planned on talking to them about it since everyone else was busy working in the building today. I told them both to meet me in my office. You could argue it wasn't my damn business, but I wasn't trying to hear that shit at all.

This would ultimately affect the entire family, and if it turned out bad, it could possibly make things awkward for everyone. This wasn't like Alice hooking up with Jasper because she didn't meet Jasper until I went away to college. This wasn't even like Tanya and Liam because he didn't show up until Emmett was sent to military school.

No, this was much different. This was two people who grew up together as family. Calling each other cousins, or sister and brother depending on the situation. They weren't but that wasn't the point.

It was strange.

I mean, I never looked at Tanya that way and I was sure Emmett never looked at Tanya or Alice that way either. There was a swift knock on my door.

"Come in," I yelled sitting back in my chair. The door opened Bree walking in first, and Seth coming in behind her.

"Could you not sit there like that, you look like dad," Bree said rolling her eyes as she sat down.

"Just be happy it was me who caught the two of you and not one of the parents," I said with a brow raised. Seth sat down after closing the door behind him. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how to start this conversation. Bella said she didn't want any part of it. "When?" I asked figuring that was probably the best way to start.

"Alice and Jasper's wedding night," Seth answered. I looked at him processing that night.

"You told Emmett you hooked up with someone," I said remembering the conversation. I shook my head. "He even high-fived you about doing it in the bathroom without anyone knowing," I continued with a shake of my head.

"You told them all of that!" Bree yelled slapping his arm.

"Ow! They wouldn't stop asking me questions. It was either tell them details like I normally do, or they would have gotten suspicious," he tried defending. I wanted to be sick thinking about those details Seth had shared with us that night.

"Carlisle and Emmett are going to kill you when they find out?" I said with a shake of my head. The moment they find out they listened to the details of how Seth fucked Bree they were going to lose it. The only thing saving him was that they loved him like family.

"They don't have to find out," Bree said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do the two of you plan on hiding this from everyone? We all know there is no such thing as a secret staying a secret in this family," I reminded them.

"It's not even that serious," Seth replied looking over at her. "It was just a few times, nothing major," he continued earning a glare from Bree.

"Yeah, see that little exchange right there says otherwise," I replied waving my finger between the two of them.

"Look, we don't know what _this_…" Bree started waving between her and Seth. "…is, but we do agree that we don't want everyone making a big deal out of it. This family does not know how to mind their business when it comes to relationships. I mean, everyone was in yours and Bella's relationship when it first started, hell before it started," she continued.

"If I'm not mistaken you were a part of those involved before there was a relationship. Don't like it from the other side do you?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. She rolled her eyes at me again.

"Edward, we both know if either of our mothers get wind of this, we'll never hear the end of it. We just want to figure this thing out on our own," Bree continued. I sat back thinking about what they said.

"What if it ends bad?" I asked them. "Could you deal with having to see each other every Sunday after? Or at any family function for that matter?"

"We haven't thought that far ahead because it just happened," Seth retorted, obviously wanting me to drop the heavy questions. I looked at him with a brow raised.

"What about Caitlin?"

"What about her?" Seth asked me.

"You know I thought you were sleeping with her."

"Yeah, since she spent so much time with Bree she was the perfect cover. I didn't think you would go all overprotective cousin like you did, but I figured she would be the perfect cover. She was more than happy to help once Bree explained things to her," he continued to explain.

I shook my head still having a hard time processing this. Maybe it was being with Bella now, or that I looked at Bree as my little sister, but I couldn't stop myself from asking the next question.

"So, are the two of you at least exclusively together?"

"Yes," Bree answered.

"No," Seth answered at the same time. I sat back and watched them as they turned to each other obviously shocked by the other's answer.

"What do you mean _no_? Have you been sleeping with other people since we slept together?" She asked looking pissed off.

"What do you mean _yes_, we never even had this conversation. I mean we hooked up a few times but…"

"…fucking jackass! I don't know why I thought it would be different with you," she said getting up from the chair. "Edward, you don't have to worry about keeping this from the family because it's never happening again," Bree told me but was still glaring at Seth.

She walked out of my office and Seth looked back at me with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, I don't understand. What the fuck just happened?" he asked me.

"You two were on two different wavelengths. While you thought it was just a random booty-call, she obviously expected more because of who the two of you have been to each other all this time."

"What, now that you're with Bella you're all wise and shit?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"No, but don't think it's only the women who talk in our family. I've gone to Carlisle, Alistair and your dad a few times when I couldn't figure Bella the hell out."

"I can't talk to them though. The moment Carlisle figures out I've been fucking his daughter…"

"…yeah describing it like that will get him pissed enough to at least graze you with a bullet," I warned him. "What do you want out of this? Was it just fucking around or do you want more?"

"I don't know, that's the thing. That first time it just happened. The minute I started putting that garter up her leg at the wedding something changed between us. I mean, I love Bree, she's family, we played in diapers together. Hell, our mothers have a picture of me trying to help Esme change Bree's diaper. But recently, she's not that little girl I remember growing up with. She's hot, she's beautiful, she's smart and…damn I fucked up," he said with a shake of his head.

"By the way she stormed out of here, yeah I would say you did."

"I don't even know where to start. I mean, the moment the family gets wind it won't be between me and her anymore. How do you and Bella handle it? Don't you ever feel like they take her side all the time?" he asked me. I laughed because I thought about this a lot, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"Sometimes I feel that way, but I know they're not. While Bella is my first _real _relationship, I'm a grown man. I can't use _this is new_ to me all the time because as your dad pointed out, all relationships are new. Plus, do you really think Alice and Tanya didn't dig in Bella's ass when she was being overly dramatic which she is 75 percent of the time," I replied and he laughed. "Don't tell her I said that or I'll kick your ass," I told him. He laughed sitting back in his chair.

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Bella and I found our balance. We go to the family because we need someone to talk to. When I want to toss her out a window for what I think is an overreaction, I go talk to the guys. The same way I'm sure when I piss her off she goes and talks to the girls. It's not like we have a huge amount of friends outside of the family to talk to," I explained to him.

"So Bree and I should find our own balance?"

"If you want more than sex from her, yes. Otherwise, leave it alone because it won't be worth the shit storm that is guaranteed to follow when it's all said and done," I replied to him. Esme told me all the time not to start anything with Bella until I was sure.

I figured the same advice could be given to Seth. He sat there quietly obviously processing what I just told him.

"Okay, I don't know what to do yet but I hear you," he said as he stood up from the chair. I nodded as he started to leave the room. Then he stopped, turning to look at me with a grin on his face. "And for the record, you're extremely overprotective, possessive, arrogant, and you overreact about more than half the shit that happens in the family, so you and Bella deserve each other," he told me, then quickly rushed out of my office laughing.

Fucker.

I turned my attention to my computer and decided to look at my emails. I rejected a few jobs not trusting who they were coming from. I sent my standard rejection email implying that we did not serve that sort of service here at Masen Security and that they should be more careful where they send those emails.

It was a load of crap, but they didn't need to know that. After I found one I was willing to take, I emailed the client back confirming the time and date. Once that was completed I got up from my desk and decided to take my walk around the building like I did every day. When I walked out into the hall Bree sat at her desk with a scowl on her face.

"You okay?" I asked approaching her desk.

"He's only a dick because he wants to be like you. Well, how you used to be before Bella came along."

"Did you want it to get serious?" I whispered in case Carlisle or Emmett appeared. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell didn't expect to be treated like some random pussy by him of all people," she whispered back. I flinched at her referring to herself as pussy. "Sorry," she said obviously noticing.

"No, it's good. I mean, you're grown now. I'm just going to always see you as my little sister, so, uh. Try to lay off the sex talk and I'll try to lay off getting in the middle of whatever it is the two of you are doing," I assured her.

"We're not doing anything. It's over before there are any hurt feelings," she replied. I wanted to point out that there were obviously some hurt feelings involved already, but figured that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Well, either way your secret is safe with me and Bella," I replied messing up her hair. She laughed slapping my hand away.

"Did mom tell you Bones had her puppies?"

"Shit... really?"

"Yup, they're driving dad crazy, so don't be surprised if he tries to give them away. I already agreed to take one the minute they can leave her," she told me. I knew Bella was probably going to want a dog. I wasn't ready for the headache.

"Bella's going to want one," I said with a shake of my head, Bree laughed.

"Probably and thanks, tell Bella thanks, too. I sort of talked to her before we came to talk to you," she said with a grin on her face. I laughed because I wasn't surprised. I nodded and headed for the elevators.

I went down to the fourth floor to see Esme about a fake warrant I was going to need. I walked off the elevator and headed toward her office.

"Mr. Masen?" I heard someone sort of shout. I turned seeing Bella's ex- Raoul waving over at me. Ever since his massive fuck-up the day we met, he's been kissing my ass.

"Raoul," I greeted dryly once he approached me.

"Did you catch that game last night?" he asked obviously trying to make conversation. I smiled thinking about what I did last night. First, I completed a job, then I fucked my fiancée until the sun came up this morning.

"No, I didn't catch the game."

"Oh, it was great," he continued looking nervous now. He was obviously hoping the talk about the game would get a conversation started. "So uh, Bella never told me. How did the two of you meet? I mean, you don't seem like the types to run in the same circles and…"

"…you want to know how we met?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Raoul! I need those briefs sent out today!" Charlie yelled appearing from his office. Raoul jumped damn near out of his skin.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Uley," he said rushing away. I turned looking at Charlie. He shook his head at me as he walked back into his office. I followed leaning against the door frame.

"What?" I asked him.

"You were about to scare the shit out of him, that's what," Charlie said sitting down behind his desk.

"I was only going to answer his question."

"I know, and somethings don't need to be shared," he replied with a pointed look. I knew he was right, but the thought was appealing.

"I was going to say I met her doing a job."

"Bullshit."

"I was, damn you should know me better than that, Charlie."

"I do know you better than that, and that's why I know you're full of shit. I know he used to date Bella and you're enjoying rubbing in his face that you have Bella now," he said looking at his computer. I laughed because as usual he was right. "Now, not that I am not pleased to see you, but what brings you to my floor?" he asked looking back at me now.

"I came down to talk to Esme. I need a pink slip," I said knowing he would know I meant a fake warrant. We always had to be careful in case someone was listening.

"She's meeting with a client right now, I'll let her know," he replied with a swift nod. I nodded back and started to walk away when he called my name stopping me. I turned around to look at him. "Have you been to the clinic yet?" he asked. I grinned knowing why he was asking. There was a new doctor working with Renee. A doctor Charlie was sure had the "hots" for her.

"No, why, you want me to go make sure Dr. G isn't giving Renee a private exam?" I teased and he glared at me. I knew if he was closer he probably would have punched me.

"Keep playing around and I'll send Raoul down to see Bella," he replied instantly making my smile fall.

"Nicely played," I replied with a shake of my head. He simply gave me a nod.

"Just go down and claim you feel sick or something."

"Renee isn't going to fall for that shit and you know it. She'll know why I'm there."

"Just do it," he snapped at me. I laughed shaking my head but agreeing.

"You act like Renee would even give the good doctor a chance in hell. I mean, come on, Charlie, the only other couple I know as happy as you two is Carlisle and Esme," I told him not understanding his worry about this doctor.

"I trust her—it's just…"

"…him you don't trust," I finished understanding that perfectly. He nodded. I told him I would go down to the clinic just to check up on her for him.

The moment I walked into the clinic's lobby, Makenna spotted me.

"Edward Masen, about time you brought your ass down here," she said earning a few looks from those in the waiting room. I shook my head as I approached the front desk giving her a hug.

"How are you, Makenna?" I asked her.

"Eh, I met a girl last night. She was hot," she replied with a grin. I laughed shaking my head. "She wasn't as hot as your Bella. When are you going to share her with me?" she asked with a pout.

"Never, so stop asking," I replied with a laugh.

"You're just worried she'll like me more," she retorted making me laugh. I leaned in close to assure only she heard me.

"Trust me, Bella isn't going anywhere. Your pussy might be gold, but my dick is platinum," I replied. She laughed tossing her head back.

"Oh god, I missed messing with you!" she said still laughing. "Keep your Bella, I'll find me someone hotter," she replied with a smile.

"We both know that won't happen," I joked back heading up the hall to Renee's office. I pointed up the hall knowing she would already know what I was asking.

"She's in the room with a patient, but she should be out with them in a moment. I'll let her know you're in the office," she told me. I nodded walking back to her office.

"Hi Mr. Masen," one of the nurses said in what I was sure she thought was an attractive voice. I simply nodded at her, but continued to Renee's office. I didn't have to wait long for her to come into the office.

"Tell Charlie I'm going to kick his ass if he sends one more of you in here," she said pointing her long finger at me. I tossed my hands up in defense.

"I was blackmailed. He threatened to send Raoul down to see Bella," I replied. She rolled her eyes sitting behind her desk.

"All of you men are idiots," she said with a shake of her head. "You all worry about something that will never happen."

"Yeah, but the other guy doesn't always see it that way," I tried to explain.

"Neither does the other woman and you still tell Bella she's overreacting," Renee tossed back. I laughed standing up.

"I'm going to stop talking to all of you," I replied walking over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll tell Charlie I put the fear of god in the good doctor so he'll stop sending people to check up on you," I told her.

"He won't care. I bet he'll be down here next," she said with a shake of her head. I knew she was right but I didn't say anything. I left her office and saw the doctor causing all the trouble.

"Edward, how are you?" he asked smiling at me. I never actually gave him the okay to call me Edward, I guess he assumed since he was older than me he could.

"I'm great, Amun. How are you?" I asked not really caring.

"Great. Working here is fantastic, doesn't hurt that the women here are easy on the eyes either uh?" he tried to joke.

"I wouldn't know, I'm engaged. Plus, saying something like that could result into a sexual harassment suit," I replied looking him in the eyes. "We wouldn't want that now would we, Amun?" I asked. He swallowed hard.

"No, we wouldn't. I have to go, I have a patient," he said rushing off. I smiled leaving the clinic. I waved bye to Makenna's crazy ass and headed down to the next floor to see what Bella and Angela were up to in the self-defense class they were teaching.

I waved at the receptionist Alyson who ran the Spa as I walked past, then I waved at Victoria as I walked into the gym.

"I told Bella and I'm telling you. I want an invitation to the wedding," Victoria told me as she stood next to the person she was training.

"It will be in the mail," I told her. She gave me a look that said bullshit and I laughed because she knew me too well. "I'm serious," I assured her. She smiled and went back to her client.

Approaching the door that led to the room Angela and Bella taught their class, I heard some male voices. I knew that their class was supposed to be women only on Tuesday's. Quickly, I pushed the door open and saw some guy standing behind Bella with his arms around her. I couldn't see who the hell he was but I didn't care.

I was getting ready to storm over and rip his fucking arms off when she flipped him clear over her shoulder onto the mat.

"See ladies, that's how you do it if they come up from behind," she said turning to her class. They all clapped as the guy stood up from the floor. I watched him closely and instantly I noticed him as one of Santiago's guys.

Jared.

I turned seeing another one talking to Angela. That was Embry.

"Bella," I shouted over the music playing in the room. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, baby," she said walking over to me. Her skin was glistening from her sweat. Her workout clothes sticking to her body. She looked fucking amazing and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

When she approached me she placed a kiss on my lips obviously oblivious to the threat that was in the room right now.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing that I didn't kiss her back.

"Where did they come from?" I asked nodding in the direction of Jared and Embry. She turned looking at them.

"Jared and Embry? They were working out in the gym. Angela and I needed some guys to show a demonstration and…"

"…they work for Santiago," I informed her cutting her off. Her eyes went large as she turned looking back at them now.

"All right ladies, that's going to be all for today. I know it's early but, free class next week okay," she told them walking over to Angela. Everyone got their things and left the room after thanking Angela and Bella.

Jared and Embry smiled at me as everyone left. I sent a text message to Emmett and Stefan telling them bring their asses down here. Once everyone was gone I walked over to Jared and Embry. "You want to tell me what the fuck the both of you are doing here?" I asked in a stern voice.

"She's pretty, Edward," Jared said looking over my shoulder. "I can see why Aro had her as his goomah for so long. Can you imagine the things he probably did with her," he continued with a grin on his face.

"Speak now, Jared, or Santiago will be getting your head back in a box," I sneered at him. He smiled looking over at Embry. Then he turned looking back at me.

"Santiago wants to meet with you, all of you," he finally answered. "He wanted me to deliver the message personally."

"Who the hell does he think he is thinking he can just send either of you bastards into my building and summon me or my family," I barked at him.

"The boss, thanks to you, or did you forget already that you killed his father and his brother," Embry retorted taking a step toward me. I didn't realize Angela and Bella were directly behind me until they came up on my left and right sides.

Embry smiled at them obviously not taking their ability to kick his ass serious. I heard the door open and I didn't need to check who it was. I knew it was Emmett and Stefan.

"What seems to be the problem in here?" Emmett asked as they walked further into the room.

"They were just letting me know that Santiago is apparently requesting our presence," I replied looking over at him now. Angela instantly went to his side. Bella stands by mine.

"Why would we want to meet with Santiago?" Stefan asked coming over and standing where Angela was a moment ago.

"Look, he isn't trying to start anything. He said to show it will be a peaceful meeting, his family will be there. His wife, child, sister and mother," Jared explained. "And in return he wants your family there. Including the ex-fed and your new fiancée, Edward. He is very interested in meeting the both of them," he continued smiling at Angela and Bella.

"No," Stefan, Emmett and I said at the same time.

"That's the wrong answer."

"The three of us will meet with him but our family is not going to be there," I told him. I heard Bella's protest, but I ignored her because I wasn't changing my mind. I would meet with him so that I could look him in his face. I wanted to figure out what his angle was once and for all.

"That's not what he wants."

"We don't give a damn what he wants. Tell him it's me, Emmett and Edward or no one," Stefan replied sternly. Jared inhaled a deep breath and pulled out his phone. I watched as he called who I assumed was Santiago. I listened as he told him what we said.

"Also, tell him we're meeting in neutral territory," Emmett added. I knew he was probably thinking what I was thinking. I refused to step foot in Italy. Santiago could have us killed the moment we stepped off the plane with the pull he had over there.

"He asked where would you guys prefer to meet." Jared said looking annoyed having to play middle man.

"Spain," Stefan answered. I knew he picked Spain because he had many friends there. Jared relayed the message. I could hear Santiago saying something else to him and Jared looked even more pissed off.

"He said that is good with him. How is October 30th, he can't make it sooner because of his and his wife Catalina's wedding anniversary," he said looking at me.

"The 27th, I'm getting married on the 31st and I want to make sure I am back well before the night before," I replied. I felt Bella grip my hand in hers. She was worried, I knew that. Jared gave him my reply again.

"The 27th it is," Jared replied. I nodded in agreement. Santiago said a few more words to him, he sounded pissed off. Jared apologized and then he hung up.

"Now that we're settled with the business you came here for, you can both get the fuck up out of my building," I told them sternly. Jared and Embry glared at me then they both looked at Bella and Angela.

"Keep dreaming," Bella told them. They both smiled at her as they started to leave the room. They looked back as if needing another glance at Angela and Bella.

"You look back at either of them again and you're going to be looking at the barrel of my gun," Emmett said pushing his jacket back and showing his gun to them. Jared laughed.

"Come on, Emmett. How loyal could she be, everything the two of you have started on a lie," he said and Emmett pulled his gun out aiming it at him. Jared laughed walking out of the room.

I watched as Angela placed her hand over his forcing him to lower his gun. She whispered into his ear obviously trying to calm him down.

"I'm going with you," Bella said getting my attention. I looked down into her pissed face.

"No, you're not."

"I am, too. What if something happens to you and…"

"You're not going, Bella. I'm not arguing with you about this. If you're a part of this family that means once we've made the choice you have to deal with it," I told her. She looked at me as if she was ready to slap me. I was sure she was.

"_If _I'm a part of this family, did you seriously just say _if_ to me?" she asked stepping back from me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Poor choice of words, you know I didn't mean it like that," I told her.

"How did you mean it?"

"I just mean that in the family once a decision is made by those in charge, there's no arguing," I tried to explain hoping Emmett and Stefan would say something, but they both looked too entertained by me sticking my foot in my mouth.

"So you weren't implying that I'm not a part of the family?"

"You know I wasn't."

"Fine," she said and I thought maybe this was a trap. Was she just going to let this go? Normally, when I stuck my foot in my mouth I had to hear her bitch for about an hour.

"That's it?" I asked and I heard Emmett call me an idiot. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll admit what you said was stupid, but you're pissed and irritated. I'll let it go, but if you're not back by the 31st I am going to cause all sorts of hell on anyone who has kept you from me, understood?" she asked pointing her finger at me, then at Emmett and Stefan.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," I replied with a smile.

"We have to let everyone else know about this meeting. They won't be happy about it either," Stefan said looking at Emmett and me.

"That's the luxury of us being the ones in charge now. They'll all get over it," Emmett said with a grin on his face. I knew he just liked the idea of being able to have say over Carlisle.

"I'm more worried about Grandma Cullen, Esme and Renee," I said knowing they would sure as hell yell at us for agreeing to this meeting. Stefan and Emmett both nodded in agreement.

"If you ask me that's why they put us in charge. The three of them didn't want to have to face them when they made decisions," Stefan joked causing us to laugh as we all left the room.

* * *

**_What do you think the family will say to them agreeing to meet with Santiago? Are you worried? What about Seth and Bree? _**

_This chapter was titled after Justin Timberlake and Jay-Z song Holy Grail_

_**See you Friday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	11. Let It Go

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Let It Go_**

**_"I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on…"_**

**_Bella POV_**

Do you know that extremely annoying sound you hear in the morning? You know the one where it sounds like constant ringing?

The alarm alerted me that it was time for me to get up. Did I? Not a chance in hell. I reached over to the nightstand, picked the clock up and tossed it across the room somewhere. I heard Edward laugh from next to me.

"Nice one," he said rolling over and tossing his arm over me. I stuffed my face in my pillow trying to decide why I agreed to early classes on Fridays, right, because Angela wanted to be done before one on Fridays.

Edward placed a kiss on my shoulder blade as he pulled the covers from over me. I moaned as his lips continued on their journey down my back.

"Now, I'm up," I mumbled into the pillow. He laughed against the curve of my back running his large hand over my ass.

"So am I," he said rocking his erection into me. Slowly, I rolled over off of my stomach and onto my back. He leaned back on his elbows smiling at me. I would never understand how he looked so damn good in the morning while I looked like medusa.

"How do you wake up like that? My hair looks like a bird's nest," I said trying to tame it. He laughed leaning in and placing a kiss along my neck.

"It does look like it was hit by a tornado," he replied still placing kisses along my neck. I laughed shaking my head. Leave it to Edward to tell me the truth instead of feeding me that romantic bull about how I looked beautiful in the morning no matter what.

"I have a class in two hours and you have a job to complete today," I reminded him as I pushed him onto his back.

"It's not a real job," he replied folding his arms behind his head. Today was a legal job. Every now and then he took actual security jobs to keep his cover. He hated them but it was necessary.

"The client is expecting you to show up," I told him placing my head on his chest and using my finger to trace the tattoo there.

"Hmm, maybe I'll send Liam. He likes acting like secret service," he said making me laugh.

"I thought she requested you, especially?" I asked looking up into his face. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She just likes hitting on me."

"Well you are okay looking," I teased and he grinned at me.

"Just okay, uh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't get what the big deal is anyway," I continued with a smirk on my face. He rolled us over pushing me onto my back and started tickling me. I laughed begging him to stop.

He stopped tickling me when his hard cock pressed into my warm, waiting center. Our eyes locked and in one swift motion he was inside of me. I shut my eyes at the feeling of having him in me.

"Fucking hell," he breathed pressing his forehead against mine as he moved in and out of me gradually. I fisted his hair in my hand and rocked my hips to meet each of his thrusts. Hitching my leg over his hip he fucked me fast and hard. I knew this would be a quickie because he pressed his finger against my clit and whispered in my ear for me to come.

He talked dirty to me knowing how much I loved when he did that. I always got more aroused when he did this. My release start as he told me how I felt to him, how I made him feel. Faster he moved over me, coaxing me to come, begging me to succumb to his need to feel me flood him with my release.

"I'm close," I moaned against his neck as my hips moved faster with his own.

"I know, baby, I can feel you. Come for me, I need it," he breathed against my ear as he gripped my hip with his other hand. He moved his hand from over my clit and pinned both my arms over my head as he rocked into me.

His dropped his head catching my nipple in his mouth. Our bed rocked with each thrust he made into me. I was so close I could feel it coiling in my stomach. Then he whispered in my ear that he couldn't wait to make me his wife, and I convulsed around him instantly. My entire body shivering from my release. He soon followed as his thrusts grew wild, his breathing increasing as he growled that I was his. He was always an animal whenever we had sex. I loved that about him, I loved that he became animalistic with need for me. Falling against my body he placed a kiss against my neck.

"I love waking up with you like this," he breathed against the hollow skin on my neck. I laughed running my hand up and down his back.

"Me, too," I told him. He pulled out of me slowly groaning once he was completely out. He placed kisses down the valley of my breast and then over my stomach. I watched him as his hand sprawled out over my stomach.

"Do you ever notice how many times a day Stefan touches Sarah's stomach?" he asked, catching me by surprise because it was the last thing I expected him to say.

"Yeah, I noticed. The baby started moving, have you touched her stomach yet?" I asked. He shook his head still looking at my stomach.

"The last time I touched a pregnant woman's stomach was when Esme was pregnant with Bree," he told me. "I can't remember if Carlisle touched her stomach a lot, but I assume he probably did," he continued. I wanted to ask him what was with all this talk about touching pregnant women's stomachs, but I knew he would get there in his own time.

"I've never actually been around a baby for longer than a few minutes."

"Yeah, I don't even know how to change their diapers," he replied looking up at me now. I saw something in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was. "Do you think once—you know—you get pregnant we'll figure all that out?" he asked.

"I think so, I mean, isn't... that what usually happens when people have children?" I asked honestly unsure. He laughed shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no damn idea, thank god we're not there yet," he replied with a shake of his head. I laughed agreeing.

"Yeah, we can practice with Stefan and Sarah's baby," I told him. He smiled at me moving back up my body until he was over me.

"I'm not saying I want any kids soon or even right after we get married, but…"

"…I want a little Edward, when we're ready I mean." I said cutting him off with a smile on my face. He grinned placing a kiss on my lips.

"No girls, because if they are anything like you, I won't survive it," he whispered against my lips. I laughed because if we had any daughters I didn't think they would survive with Edward as their father either, especially if they were just like me.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that right now. What we do have to worry about is getting to work on time. Let's go, Mr. Grouch," I said trying to slip from under him. He wasn't nearly as grouchy as he used to be but I still loved calling him that. Getting up out of the bed he slapped me on my ass.

"If you get out the bed and in the shower with me, I'll let you do it again—from behind this time," I teased biting on my lower lip. He jumped up out of the bed and ran for the bathroom with him chasing behind me.

**~~~*DOT*~~~**

Our first class of the day was over and I was ready for the entire day to be over. At least the work day.

"Guess what Stefan and Sarah asked me and Emmett to do last night?" Angela said sitting down next to me as we took our break in between classes.

"Close your balcony door when you're fucking in your room?" I joked and she laughed nudging me.

"No—at least not this time," she giggled. I laughed stretching my legs. "They asked us to pick the baby's middle name," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it's because we lost the baby, but it really made me feel like a part of the family that they asked us. It was like their olive branch," she continued with a warm smile on her face.

"You are a part of the family," I told her. I'll be the first to admit I didn't like her when we first met, but what I was starting to learn was that, that wasn't who she was. I mean she still had a bitch tendencies but now the family was no longer on the receiving end of it.

Now, she was fitting in.

It was easy talking to her because she was new to the family like me. I knew I could talk to Tanya, Alice or Bree. Hell even Renee, Esme and Grandma Cullen but it wasn't the same with them.

They were family way before Angela and I came into the picture. So I knew just how she felt when the family did small things that made you feel included.

"Have you and Emmett thought about trying for another baby?" I asked hoping I wasn't crossing the line by asking. She inhaled a deep breath nodding her head.

"We've been thinking about it but decided that we're going to wait. We want to have some more time with just the two of us before we have a baby. Have you and Edward talked about when you want to start having children?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Something like that."

"What is something like that?"

"We talked but not really about when we wanted to try. I mean neither one of us know how to take care of a baby. Could you imagine Edward trying to change a diaper," I giggled some reason seeing him holding the baby upside down by one leg.

"If he survives you being pregnant, he'll survive fatherhood," she teased and I laughed nudging her shoulder.

"I won't be that bad."

"Maybe but I mean he's overprotective of you now. Can you imagine how he'll be once you're pregnant? He probably won't let you walk on your own feet," she joked causing me to laugh because I could completely see him telling me I couldn't walk on my own feet. "If he survives without you killing him, then he can survive fatherhood," she told me. I nodded agreeing with her completely.

I looked up at the clock in the room and knew our next class would be starting soon. I stood up and held my hand out to help her up.

"I feel like we're getting beat up each class," she said standing up.

"That's because most of the people in our classes have no damn eye-hand coordination," I replied starting to set up the room for our next class.

"Isn't this the class with that guy Dave asking us out every two seconds," she said and I groaned thinking about him. Edward and Emmett were against us teaching guys from the beginning but we argued that if men could teach women, we could teach men.

"Yes, I'm telling you I'm going to put him on his ass today," I told her. She laughed placing training boxing gloves down on each mat.

"Not if I do it first. You know I'm positive that bastard touched my ass last Friday," she told me. I laughed shaking my head.

"No he didn't."

"I'm telling you he did! I was walking around the room checking everyone's form and I swear he did. When I looked at him he was still in his form though."

"So he's a ninja who touched your ass?" I teased.

"Oh shut up," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I asked Edward and Emmett to come down today for demonstration. If anyone can scare the hell out of Ninja pervert Dave it's them," I said and she started laughing hysterically.

"You did not just call him Ninja pervert," she laughed.

"Hell yeah I did," I replied just as the door opened and our first few students of the class started coming in. Angela stopping laughing wiping a tear from her eye as we greeted everyone.

I noticed a new face and looked over at Angela to see if maybe she registered her for the class. She read my silent question shaking her head no. I walked over to the woman.

"Hi I'm Bella and you are?"

"Jessica, I'm here for the self-defense class," she said looking worried. "I uh, I was raped and my psychiatrist recommended taking self-defense classes," she explained. I nodded my head.

"Okay, um well normally we have everyone register with us on Monday's and Wednesday's but you can register after class and if you want we also conduct private classes. I don't know how comfortable you'll be today because this is a mixed class with both men and women. Our women only classes are on Monday's, Tuesday's and Thursday's," I explained to her.

"Oh—uh," she looked around nervously.

"How about you stay for the day. Take a front mat where me and my partner Angela can watch you. Would that make you more comfortable?" I asked her. She smiled at me nodding her head.

I walked over and explained everything to Angela. She nodded her head in agreement to what I told Jessica. Once everyone was in the room and at a mat we started our class. We always left the demonstration for what we showed them until the end of class.

Edward and Emmett walked in just as we were bringing the last lesson to a close.

"Alright everyone, my husband Emmett and Bella's fiancé Edward will be helping us with the demonstrations today," Angela said. Emmett and Edward both gave a quick wave to the room.

I heard a few of the women start to whisper as they eyed Emmett and Edward. I smiled over at Angela who simply shook her head.

"If I knew this is what you were wearing to the class, I wouldn't have left the house before you," Edward whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked down at my workout clothes.

It was a sports bra and capris set. I figured he would say something about.

"You like?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled into my face.

"What do you think?" he replied stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard someone clear their throat obviously trying to get our attention. We explained to Edward and Emmett what we had shown the class today and the both of them got into place as if getting ready to attack.

Angela went first demonstrating what they should do if the guy came up from behind and were tall and big like Emmett. I smiled watching the way her hand came up to hit him in the face. Quickly he caught her arm and she elbow him in the gut with her other arm.

He groaned in pain and she used all of her body weight to get out of his grasp. Then she kicked his legs from under him knocking him onto his back. Pinning him she placed her knee at his balls and her hand to his neck. The room broke out into applause while she smiled down at Emmett.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said moving now and placing a kiss on his lips. He shook his head as he sat up.

"Why the hell did I agree to do this?" he asked her with a grin on his face.

"Because you love me and wanted to help," she answered with a smile. He laughed kissing her back. They both got up from the floor so that Edward and I could demonstrate next. We were going to show them what to do if the guy came head on.

Standing in the middle of the room Edward and I faced off with each other. I probably shouldn't have been smiling at him sense he was supposed to be the bad guy at the moment.

But it was almost like that first day all over again.

He walked towards me, sizing me up. I explained to the room what he was doing. When he reached me gripping my arms and pinning them behind me I tried to focus instead of thinking about how hot this was right now.

Trying to focus on the situation at hand I explained to the class that while trying to head-butt the attacker could knock the attacker out it could also make them delirious. So as I did it I explained that they should stump on the attackers foot as hard as they could. Once their grasp loosens up like Edward's did to turn around and knee the attacker in the balls and hitting them in the nose with the palm of their hand.

Edward caught and stopped me before each attack though making the demonstration hard to show. I mean I wasn't really going to knee him in the balls or hit him in the face. I love both of those parts of his body entirely too much to do such a thing.

"You see since my partner is a little more experienced, I'm going to show you what to do in this situation. Don't worry I will teach all of you this next week," I said looking at everyone.

"This should be good," I heard Emmett whisper to Angela. She laughed agreeing. Edward smiled at me as he held both of my wrist in his hand.

"What are you up to?"

"Teaching my class, sweetheart. You up for the challenge?" I asked with a grin. He pulled me flush against his body and whispered into my ear. "Be careful what you wish for, baby," I smiled at me and twisted out of his grasp and went to kick him. He grabbed my leg flipping me on my back on the mat we were standing on.

Still holding my leg and now hovering over me he pressed into me making it very obvious how turned on he was at fighting with me right now.

Weirdo.

Smiling at him, I swung my other leg up around his neck, grabbed my foot with my left hand and then flipped us until he was under me and I was sitting on his chest. It helped to be flexible. Everyone in the room started clapping as Edward smiled up at me.

Laughing I lowered my face to his and placed a kiss on his lips. Untangling myself from him I stood up and he soon followed. Angela and I thanked Edward and Emmett for coming to help us. We dismissed the class for the day finally happy the day was over.

"When you asked if we would come down to help with demonstrations, I didn't think the two of you actually planned on trying to kick our ass's," Edward said sitting against the desk and pulling me back against him.

"Oh come on, it was fun. Plus how else is the class supposed to learn if we don't show them with real people," Angela said looking up at Emmett. "And I mean if anyone can take hits from little ole me and little ole Bella it would have to be the big strong men we love so much," she continued obviously trying to butter them up.

"You're so full of shit," Emmett replied as he laughed looking back at her. It was crazy watching them together now. I saw what Emmett was trying to explain to everyone before, he loved her and she loved him.

It was as obvious as night and day.

"Bella," I heard a soft voice call to me. I turned seeing the woman Jessica standing a little distance away. I tapped Edward's arms so he would know to let me go. Once he did I walked over to her.

"Would you still like to register for classes?" I asked her.

"Actually," she said digging in her pocket. I waited and then I saw it. Her fucking badge.

"You're a cop!" I yelled at her stepping back as if she was infected. Instantly Edward and Emmett were standing next me.

"It's not what you think. I mean yes, I'm a cop, but I'm Internal Affairs," she said showing us her badge.

"Still a cop in our eyes," Edward said sternly looking ready to hit her.

"Yes, I can understand that but I am actually here on behalf of my team. We're investigating William Black, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater and James Denali."

"What does that have to do with us?" Angela asked stepping forward. "Internal Affairs don't usually go to civilians," she continued.

"Angela Weber, you've recently turned in your badge?" Jessica said looking at her as if she knew something we didn't.

"Yes, I did."

"Good thing you did. You were getting ready to lose it," Jessica replied.

"Look I don't know why the fuck you are here, but if it's to make my wife feel like shit for quitting her job you can get the fuck up out of here right now," Emmett barked at her. Jessica rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm actually here to proposition you, Edward, Bella and Angela," she said looking at us.

"What?" Edward asked as if he heard her wrong.

"See recently we've been keeping an eye on all of you. We have some interesting information that could put the four of you away for a very long time."

"Why not just do it then?" Angela snapped at her.

"Because for some reason, William Black and Jacob Black is obsessed with your entire family and I know that all of you will be the key to bringing him, his team and whoever he's been working for down," Jessica replied.

"You want us to work for the police?" Emmett asked with a brow raised and a grin on his face.

"Unofficially yes."

"What's in it for us exactly?" I asked her.

"No prison time."

"You're trying to blackmail us—us?" Edward said waving at the four of us as we stood in front of her.

"You call it blackmail, I call it a proposition."

"I call it bullshit! If you really had anything on any of us we would be in handcuffs and in a cell listening to this so called proposition. I think that you don't have shit and want to get my family's help," Angela snapped at her. Jessica looked irritated as she looked at the four of us.

"I can understood the hesitation with the track record the police have with your family but…"

"Track Record? We've been fucking arrested, falsely accused, had our place of business and homes raided because of the police. So forgive us if we don't want to hear shit you have to say," Edward replied cutting her off. I tried not to smile because we all knew none of us were ever actually falsely accused. They just never had real evidence.

"Look if you help us, you get them off your back and any case against all of you closed and dropped.

"Maybe you missed the memo, but that's already happened. Even got a written apology from the new Director of the FBI," Emmett replied with a grin on his face. "Some reason the Blacks have a major fucking hard on for us and can't seem to leave us alone," he continued.

"Bella, you have to want to help. I mean we believe the Black's had something to do with your father's death. We want to find out what and get him for it," Jessica said looking at me now. I inhaled a deep breath shaking my head.

"No one believed me when I said it. You all called me a grieving young girl, even made me court ordered to see a shrink. Now you want to tell me you believe me and want my help?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I shook my head at her. "You can take your proposition and shove it," I told her sternly. Angela took one of my hands in comfort while Edward massaged my shoulder as if to help me relax.

"You heard, my little sister. Time for you to go," Emmett barked looking even more pissed off. Jessica looked frustrated as she looked at the four of us.

"Look I know it's a lot to consider so I'll give you some time to think about it. But please at least seriously consider it. The Black's won't know what hit them if we work together on this," she pleaded. "I promise this isn't some scheme to trap anyone in your family," she continued.

"Sorry if my trust in the police isn't evident," I replied sarcastically. She nodded her head placing her badge back in her pocket.

"Okay, but I'll be back to ask again."

"Can't do it on your own?" Angela asked.

"As you know Angela, the Blacks are careful about who they let in on their secrets and the ones there aren't talking. So I can only assume whoever he's working for has a lot of power over all of them," Jessica explained. I looked over at Edward wondering if that someone was Santiago.

"We've heard your proposition, our answer is no," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist. "You can leave now and tell your team they're going to have to find another way to get the Black's," he told her. She nodded and left.

"She had a lot of balls coming in here alone like that," Emmett said with a shake of his head.

"She knew it was business hours. She wasn't worried about us doing anything that would attract witnesses," Angela said taking Emmett's hand into hers.

"You okay?" Edward asked placing a kiss against my temple. I nodded even though I was still pissed that they were finally doing something now about my family's death after all these years.

Now the question was who would get the Black's first, us or Internal Affairs?

* * *

**_Really good question Bella. Do you think they should have said yes to working with Internal Affairs?_**

_This chapter was titled after Let it go from Frozen (Yes I love that movie even if I am grown lol)_

_**See you Monday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	12. If I Ain't Got You

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Monday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_If I Ain't Got You_**

**_"Some just want everything, but everything means nothing if I ain't got you…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

I used to dread Sunday dinners with the family. It wasn't that I didn't love being with my family, it was just that before I was suffocated with the parents and Grandma Cullen's worries about me. They were sure that I was too deep into the business to appreciate the smaller things in life. I'll admit I was then, I didn't get why family dinner was so important to them. I didn't understand it until now.

Today, we were having our first Sunday dinner since Grandma Cullen returned from her trip. I'm honestly not sure where she went and for some reason she had no plan to tell any of us. I was sure Esme knew, but I figured she wasn't telling either. I pulled into Esme and Carlisle's driveway right behind Emmett's car.

"Wow! Their house is beautiful," Caitlin said from the backseat of the car. We all climbed out and started heading toward the house.

"Wait until you see inside," Bella told Caitlin taking her arm as they continued toward the house. I knew Bella was pulling Caitlin ahead so that I could talk to Grant about the call I received before we left the house.

"Your father called my phone," I told him. Grant stopped walking and looked at me as if he was terrified of what I was going to say next.

"He knows we're here with you?" Grant asked me nervously. I didn't understand why Grant seemed scared of Marshall's bitch ass. The man was a fucking coward.

"Yes, but he doesn't have the balls to come here and get either of you," I assured him. When Marshall called, I told him if he wanted Grant and Caitlin he would have to come and get them.

I dared that sonofabitch to step foot in my building.

"But Jon will come," Grant said running his fingers through his hair. Now I understood, he must have been scared of Jonathan II. I could see that since Jonathan II was larger than him and their father.

I was sure Marshall probably used him as the muscle in the family.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't answer verbally. "Okay, look how much do you know about what happened between my mother and the rest of them?" I asked him.

"I know Grandfather disapproved of your father and disowned her. That's all I know, I heard Jon and dad talking once about it, but they caught me listening," he said grimacing at whatever he was remembering.

"Jonathan was going to give my mother to Amoro as his wife. They have some contract with the Volturis. I don't know all the details, all I know is that it's fucked up and when my mother left to be with my father she broke that contract with them…" I tried explaining to him. "Long story short, I invited you and Caitlin here because I found out that Jonathan was considering giving Caitlin to Amoro in my mother's place," I told him. Grant's eyes went large.

"What! He's old enough to be her father! I won't let him touch her!" Grant yelled. I was thankful Bella and Caitlin were in the house by now.

"Neither am I, that's why you're here. I don't know all what you are willing to do, but understand me clearly. I will kill your brother before I let that bastard deliver Caitlin to Amoro as if she's some damn steak dinner," I informed him so that he was aware of how serious this could turn out to be.

We still had the meeting with Santiago and I wasn't sure if he wanted to meet regarding Caitlin. What I did know was that I wasn't going to allow them to do to Caitlin what they tried to do to my mother.

"I trust you, Edward," Grant said with a nod. I nodded back and waved him toward the house. We didn't talk about his father or any of them again. When I walked into the house I heard little barking and saw the puppies running all over the house.

"I just stepped in shit! That's it! Esme, I love you, but these damn dogs are getting the hell out of our house today!" Carlisle yelled from where I wasn't sure. I tried not to laugh, but it was always funny when Carlisle lost his cool about something.

"Oh come on, daddy they're so cute," I heard Bree say as she appeared walking up the hall holding one of the puppies. I shook my head walking toward the family room so that I could pour me a drink.

"Edward, look at her. Isn't she adorable?" Bella said holding one of the puppies in her arms. I groaned because I knew what question would be next.

"No," I answered walking over to the bar. Bella stood up walking over to me still holding the puppy in her arms.

"Look at her," she said showing me the puppy again. I shook my head refusing to look in the mutt's eyes. "Don't worry baby, daddy will love you eventually," Bella whispered to the puppy. I looked over at her sure she had lost her damn mind finally.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"Esme said we could have her. Look at her," Bella answered showing me the dog again. I inhaled a deep breath and swallowed every drop in my glass. "Can we please keep her?" Bella asked again pouting this time.

"Bella…"

"…I swear I'll cry if you tell me _no_," she said obviously pulling out the big guns. She knows how much I hated when she fucking cried.

"That's fucking low, even for you," I said pouring myself another glass. She laughed standing in between me and the bar now. The puppy between us as it nuzzled its face into Bella's chest.

"I'm sorry, but come on. You can't say _no_ to this face," she said turning the dog to look at me. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the dog. I guess I could admit the mutt was cute. And it wasn't that I didn't like dogs. I loved Esme's dog Bones, I just never wanted one in my house. They fuck up shit and make the house smell like wet dog.

But, looking at the smile on Bella's face as she held the mutt, I couldn't bring myself to tell _her_ no. It was that love thing again. Seeing Bella happy really did make me happy.

"What do I get if I say yes?" I asked her giving in, but figured I may as well bargain. Bella actually squealed; I didn't even know she could make that damn noise. She was definitely spending too much time with my sister.

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" I repeated with a brow raised. She grinned probably already knowing what I was going to say.

"Yes, whatever you want…" she replied. I stepped closer her so that my lips were against her ear. I felt the puppy nuzzle its head into my neck as I did this.

"I want you…all night," I told her. I knew I could get this no matter what, she knew that as well, but I loved playing this game with her. She laughed looking up at me and placing a kiss on my chin.

"I am more than happy to give you that…" she replied. The puppy licked my face and I stepped back cursing as I wiped my face. Bella laughed looking down at the puppy.

"She likes you," Bella said smiling at me. I shook my head, but reached out to pet the mutt's head.

"What are you naming her?" I asked as the puppy rolled her head around in my hand. "No girly shit either, because I'm not walking around calling her flower or some shit," I said only making Bella laugh.

"No, I think I want to name her Halo."

"Halo," I repeated looking at the puppy. "You like the name Halo, girl?" yes I was talking to the dog. I couldn't help it. The mutt nudged my hand and I had to smile because I swear it looked like she nodded yes.

"Aww, don't the three of you look like the cutest family in the world," I heard Alice say as she walked over to us. She petted Halo's head and smiled at me.

"So, is this my new niece or nephew?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. "Carlisle talked me and Jasper into taking one. Well, more liked shoved the puppy in Jasper's arms, and now I can't get him to let it go," she said causing Bella and me to laugh.

"Babe, we're going to name him Milo. Right boy, you like Milo?" Jasper asked from the couch. I laughed because almost everyone in the house was fixated over the damn puppies.

"See what I'm talking about?" Alice said looking back at us.

"Well this is Halo," Bella said waving Halo's paw at Alice. She laughed shaking her head as she walked away. Bella and I sat down on the couch as we watched everyone with puppies. Some who willingly offered to take one and some who got tossed a puppy because Carlisle was serious about having them all out of the house by the end of the night.

Bones came over to me nudging my leg. I knew she was probably looking for some attention seeing that she was being ignored now for her pups.

"Carlisle, you have to at least leave Bones with one of her babies. She'll be lonely, won't you girl," Bella said scratching behind Bones' ears.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him," Esme said coming into the room now holding another puppy.

"Esme, how big was her litter?" I asked looking around the room.

"She had eight puppies. Three girls, and five boys," she said placing the puppy she was holding down on the floor.

"I'm taking a girl, her name is Gracie," Bree said nuzzling the dog's face. I laughed because she was sure she was going to take a puppy the moment we found out Bones was having puppies.

Emmett and Angela had one of the boys. Angela made the mistake of letting Emmett name the dog, so his name was Killer. Stefan and Sarah got one of the boys as well and they named him Bear. Liam and Tanya got the last girl, naming her Coco. I was sure that was Tanya's idea. Seth got one of the boys and named him Oreo. I had no damn idea why.

Despite Carlisle trying to get rid of all the puppies, one was staying. It was the last boy Esme had gotten attached to. She named him Scooter. Carlisle couldn't tell Esme no and he knew it.

So he was still stuck with at least one puppy.

Alistair looked relieved when he knew Scooter would be staying with Esme because he knew Carlisle was going to try and force the dog on him. Charlie and Renee lucked out because they already had two dogs of their own at home.

"I'm home my children! Where the hell is everyone?" We all heard Grandma Cullen yell from the foyer. All of us guys stood to meet Grandma Cullen at the door. Whenever she was in America, she usually stayed here at Esme and Carlisle's guest house.

We all placed a kiss on her cheek.

"My bags are in the car, and don't ask questions about the extra bags, just take them to my place," she said with a pointed look. We nodded and went to get her bags. Once we placed everything in the guest house, we headed back to the big house.

When we walked in all the ladies were sitting around Grandma Cullen as she showed them pictures.

"He's hot, mom," Esme said as everyone else agreed.

"Who's hot?" Carlisle asked. Grandma Cullen rolled her eyes as she placed the camera on the coffee table.

"No one. How is everything? I see we have two new faces. Should I ask?" she said looking at Bree and Seth probably thinking that they were their dates.

"They're Marshall's children, Grandma. That's Grant and that's Caitlin," I said getting her attention. She looked at me and I saw the question in her eyes. She wanted to know if I trusted them. I nodded answering her. She smiled turning back to them.

"Well, it is nice to meet the both of you, I'm Mary Cullen," she said with that genuine smile on her face.

"We've heard a lot about you," Caitlin said with a grin on her face. I knew that she was looking forward to meeting Grandma Cullen. Grant was nervous because he thought she wouldn't approve of them because of Marshall and Jonathan.

"All bad I'm sure," Grandma Cullen said looking around at everyone. "But all true," she added with a grin as she looked back at Caitlin. She stood up and walked over to her, holding Caitlin's face in her hands now.

"You have my Elizabeth's eyes. Edward and Alice inherited their father's eyes. I never thought I would look into eyes like these again," she said with a warm smile on her face. I knew that Caitlin had successfully won over Grandma Cullen.

"Edward," I heard Emmett call from behind me. I turned around and saw him nod toward the back of the house where Carlisle's office was. I nodded and turned back to everyone in the living room.

"We'll be in the office if any of you need us," I said getting all of their attention. Everyone nodded and started swooning over the puppies again. I walked to the back office and saw that Stefan, Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie and Alistair were already waiting for me.

"What is this about the police propositioning all of you?" Alistair asked before I could get the door closed all the way. I looked at Emmett and knew that he must have told them. Running my fingers through my hair I explained to them what happened the day Agent Jessica showed up.

I had already had Jasper look into her and knew that she was indeed Internal Affairs. Her name was Jessica Stanley. Her team was agent Sam Brandon, Eric McCarty and Michael Newton. They were some sort of special task force that went after dirty cops and governmental officials.

"You told her _no_, right?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him to see if he was seriously asking me this question.

"Yes, I'm not stupid, Carlisle."

"Could have fooled me with the way the three of you went ahead and agreed to meet with Santiago," he snapped. I inhaled an irritated breath along with Stefan and Emmett. Naturally, no one was happy with our choice to meet with Santiago, but three of us were agreed and we didn't give a damn what they thought.

"Carlisle, it may not have been what the three of you would have done, but obviously we see it differently," Stefan sneered obviously tired of hearing them bitch about it.

"The Volturis are vindictive, power-hungry, evil bastards. You cannot trust that this is not a set up…"

"The Volturis all of you _knew_ are dead. None of you actually worked against Santiago before and you only know what you've heard. You've said that everyone says Santiago is nothing like his father and brother. We want to see what he's all about for ourselves," Emmett said cutting Alistair off. I saw the way Alistair's jaw snapped from his anger.

"The three of you were all about killing him before," Charlie pointed out.

"We haven't said that we're not still about killing him, but it is the three of you that said we need to strategize against him. Trust that what we've learned from all of you will lead us in the right direction," I replied to them. We all stood in the silence of the room. It was rare that we disagreed on matters like this, and new altogether when Stefan, Emmett and I planned to go against their advice.

Alistair cleared his throat. "Fine, but Maxx and Liam are going with the three of you when you go to meet Santiago. And if you are not back in 36 hours from the moment you land, we will be there regardless of what either of you say," he told us. I knew he was worried, but he was never one to voice that sort of concern.

"We figured that was a given," Stefan replied with a grin on his face. All of us laughed as some of the tension left the room.

"All right, back to Internal Affairs. They obviously plan on using Angela and Bella to get to the both of you, it has to be why they approached the four of you versus the rest of the family," Carlisle said getting back the reason we were all standing in this room right now.

"Possibly, but what they didn't bet on was that they were just as against the idea as Emmett and I were. Even when Jessica tried using Bella's family to get her to say yes," I explained. He nodded with a complex look on his face. He looked over at Alistair and Charlie.

"Is Bella still determined to go after the Blacks?" Alistair asked me.

"Yes, she hasn't wavered on that desire. She's willing to follow our lead, but she wants them nonetheless," I answered. Alistair nodded in understanding.

"I promised you Jacob's life, and I promise William's life to Bella. We cannot trust the police, but I agree with them. We do need to find out if they are in Santiago's pocket the way he was in Aro's. It could be leverage," Alistair said.

"Especially if we can figure out what it is Bella's father found out that had him killed. William wanted him dead and he knew outing Phil to Aro was going to do that. We just have to find out why William wanted him dead," Charlie said thinking out loud.

"Maybe Jonathan knows? He's been Volturi's attorney for years, now Marshall works for them," Emmett added.

"But, would they know what William was trying to keep hidden. It couldn't have been something Aro wanted to hide as well, or that is what William would have told Aro instead of revealing that Phil was FBI…" Stefan pointed out. "And, Aro admitted that the reason he killed Phil was because he found out he was FBI," he continued.

"What if Phil found out something about William that William was keeping from not only the FBI but Aro as well?" I asked out loud. Each of them had a look of surprise but agreement on their faces.

"We just have to find out what it is William is hiding from the Volturis then?" Alistair said with a brow raised as he looked at all of us.

"Maybe, meeting with Santiago wasn't a bad idea after all," Carlisle said with a grin on his face. We nodded just as we heard a loud scream coming from somewhere in the house followed by dishes crashing.

Instantly, we all ran out of the office to where the scream came from. We found Tanya standing there with her hand over her mouth. I looked down at the floor and saw that she had dropped Esme's good serving plate.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?" Grandma Cullen said coming into the room.

"They were—they were…oh my god I need brain bleach!" she said shaking her head. We all looked at the pantry door and back at Tanya.

"They who?" Alice asked looking around. I made a quick scan of everyone here and realized who was missing.

"In the pantry…" Tanya rushed out. I closed my eyes and tried to hold in my laughter as Carlisle opened the pantry door and everyone looked at a disheveled, and half-clothed Bree and Seth.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" Carlisle shouted.

"Well, I think that's rather obvious, Carlisle. The real question is…"

"…why the hell did you pick my pantry when there are over six empty bedrooms upstairs!" Esme yelled cutting Renee off and making everyone laugh.

"Both of you fix your clothes and living room, now," Grandma Cullen told them in a very stern voice.

"Grandma, really this isn't the family's business," Bree said and we all looked at her as if she had lost her damn mind. I knew how she felt about wanting the family to stay out of it, but even I didn't talk back to Grandma Cullen.

"Excuse you?" Grandma Cullen asked turning and looking at them. "One, this is the family's business when the two of you couldn't keep your hands off each other and started fucking in your mother's pantry. Next, how this turns out will affect everyone, not just the two of you, but all of us!" she yelled at them as she pointed at everyone in the kitchen.

"Now fix your clothes and get into that living room right now. I will not repeat myself again," she said sternly. Quickly, Seth and Bree fixed their clothes and made the walk of shame into the living room.

"You know it makes me very happy that she's never yelled at us like that," Alice said making everyone laugh. We all walked to the living room and stood away from Grandma Cullen. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to this.

"When did this start?" Charlie asked looking as if he was having a hard time processing what was happening. Seth may have been his son, but I knew he had looked at Bree as his daughter. Hell, technically she was his goddaughter.

Carlisle and Esme were my and Alice's godparents. Charlie and Renee were the godparents of Emmett and Bree, and my parents were originally the godparents of Tanya and Seth.

"One of you better answer the question," Grandma Cullen snapped.

"The night of Alice and Jasper's wedding," Bree mumbled. Everyone looked at Alice and Jasper.

"Don't look at us we didn't know," Jasper said quickly making everyone laugh again. They all looked back at Bree and Seth.

"Wait – the night of the wedding—didn't you hook up with someone earlier at the recep…" and Emmett stopped talking as it suddenly hit him. "You fucked my baby sister in the bathroom and told me about it!" he yelled storming toward Seth with his fist balled up. Quickly, Liam and I stopped him from pummeling Seth's face in.

We knew he was pissed now, but he would have regretted it later.

"How many times has this happened? I mean, is it serious? Or are the both of you just fucking around?" Carlisle asked pulling at his hair. Seth and Bree looked at each other and then everyone else.

I was hoping they figured something the hell out since I talked to them.

"It just happened…"

"We don't know how serious this is, yet," Seth continued taking Bree's hand in his. Esme sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Why didn't you tell someone? I mean fucking in my pantry was not a good idea if you wanted it to stay a secret," she said with a shake of her head.

"I'm so sorry, mom," Bree said as she looked over at Esme.

"What about me? I cannot un-see what I saw in there," Tanya said pointing back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, sis," Seth said smiling at her. She grumbled still rubbing her eyes as if trying to remove the image from her brain.

"I—I don't understand. For years the two of you have been like brother and sister. I mean, your parents practically raised the two of you together. What changed?" Grandma Cullen asked trying to make sense of it.

"Well, I just started seeing her for her. Not as the girl I grew up with, but as a woman, like I told Edward…"

"Wait, you knew about this, Edward!" Renee shouted at me while everyone shot daggers at me.

"Bella knew, too!" I replied before I could stop myself. I know throwing my fiancée under the bus wasn't the manliest moment in my life, but you weren't standing in the room.

"You dumb ass!" Bella yelled slapping me.

"Wait, when did the two of you find out?" Alice asked looking between me and Bella. Bella rolled her eyes.

"In Vegas. Edward swore Seth was getting ready to sleep with Caitlin so he busted into the room to stop it. Only it turned out it wasn't Caitlin, it was Bree," she explained to them.

"The Vegas trip was two weeks ago! Why didn't either of you say something?" Esme asked us.

"Because honestly, Esme, it wasn't our business to tell," I answered knowing that it would probably piss them off even though it was true. The room went quiet as everyone was probably thinking about this Bree and Seth situation.

"Should we really be this surprised that it happened?" Alice asked getting everyone's attention. "I mean it's a little weird because they're sort of god-brother and sister, but I mean we're not actually blood related and they are two young attractive people," she continued.

"She has a point. While I would have preferred not seeing what I saw, it is shocking something like this didn't happen sooner between Edward, Me, Alice and Emmett" Tanya added. I guess she had a good point. I mean Tanya was attractive, not that I ever actually looked at her that way.

"But it didn't happen. The four of you have always called each other brother and sister—I mean, this is just…"

"This is Elizabeth's fault," Carlisle said getting everyone to look at him as if he had lost his damn mind. "When we realized that all of us had one girl and one boy, she said she was sure that there would be a love connection between the kids despite us raising them together like family," he explained with a shake of his head. Esme and Renee looked at each other and then started laughing hysterically.

"I forgot she said that!" Renee said still laughing.

"Me, too! She even made the guys crazy because she kept making fake wedding invitations and sending it to them every April fools," Esme said causing the rest of us to laugh. I shook my head thinking about my mother's sense of humor. She had always enjoyed a good laugh, especially if it got the guys in the family worked up.

"Damn Elizabeth," Charlie said with a grin on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. Grandma Cullen shook her head as she looked back at Bree and Seth.

"All right, so this is happening, or at least the two of you are trying to figure out what this is," Grandma Cullen said waving her finger between the both of them.

"Yes," Bree and Seth answered at the same time.

"Then we'll attempt to let you both figure it out on your own if you refrain from having sex in places like your mother's pantry," she said with smile on her face. "While this will ultimately affect the entire family, I am rooting for it affecting us all positively," she said winking at them.

I laughed because while Grandma Cullen told them the family would attempt to stay out of it, we all knew that was a lie. Pretty much everyone would want to know, Esme and Renee especially.

Tanya and Emmett would probably refrain from asking questions because it was their brother and sister. I was sure Carlisle and Charlie would try to stay out of it as well. So then again, they would actually have it a little easier than the rest of us.

"Can we have dinner now, I need to get drunk and I can't do that on an empty stomach," Carlisle said causing us all to laugh and agree. We had dinner and then went outside in Esme's garden like we usually did after dinner.

There was no more talk about Seth and Bree's possible relationship.

* * *

**_A lot happened this chapter? What do you have to say about it? Also I'm personally excited about them getting Halo *grins*_**

_This chapter was titled after Alicia Key's song If I ain't got you_

_**See you Friday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	13. Hate That I Love You

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

Surprise update!

This is a special update for a special friend of mine Ms. Bernadette!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Hate that I love you_**

**_"You upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips. All of a sudden I forget that I was upset, can't remember what you did…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

Tonight Bella and I were going out, just the two of us. She called it date night, I called it getting away from my family.

"Baby, can you zip me up," Bella said walking over to me. She turned her back to me as she held up her hair. Slowly, I zipped up her shirt, and then placed my hands on her waist holding her against me.

She wore a sheer, black sleeveless shirt, tight pink jeans and a pair of black pumps that put her just under my chin. I wrapped my arm around her, sliding one of my hands under her shirt and over her stomach.

"You look beautiful," I whispered into her ear. She turned her head so that she was looking up at me over her shoulder. She didn't say anything as she looked at me. I lowered my lips to hers kissing her softly.

Halo came running into our room barking as if she was yelling at the two of us. Bella broke our kiss and we both looked down at Halo.

"How can we help you, Halo?" Bella asked as if Halo could really answer. Halo barked nudging my leg and then running over to the patio door. I took that as a sign that she wanted to go outside.

Our dog was smart.

"Since we're going out, maybe we should take her for her walk now, that way when we get home neither of us have to go out again," Bella said looking up at me.

"Yeah, Em and Ang said they would keep an eye on her on the patio while we're gone," I told her. I'll admit I loved the damn dog, but I wasn't about to leave her in the house unattended. She wasn't fully house-trained yet, and I would prefer not to come home to piss and shit all over the place.

Bella went to the closet and came back out wearing a pink blazer, and holding one of those little clutch bag things. I put Halo's leash on and we headed out to walk her. We had some time before our reservations.

It was still pretty early in the day. The sun looked as if it was just starting to set. Bella tucked her bag under her arm and then laced her fingers with mine as we walked.

Halo was overly excited about being outside. She liked her freedom, and I knew if I took off her leash she was going to run.

"I like when we do things like this," Bella said placing her head on my shoulder. I looked over at her with a brow raised in question.

"Walking Halo?"

"Not necessarily this, but I mean normal stuff," she said looking up at me. "I love our life, but sometimes doing the regular couple stuff is nice. I think too many people take things like this for granted," she said as we continued to walk up the street. I didn't question her further about it.

Sometimes, I wondered if she would want me to actually stop what I really did for a living, once we got married and started to have kids. Stefan said Sarah expressed her concern all the time about it now that she was having a baby. He said he tried assuring her that he would do anything to make her and their baby safe.

I knew I would do the same for Bella. I knew if my mother would have asked my father to leave, he would have without blinking.

I tried to think of something else we could do that she would consider normal.

"You want to go bowling after dinner?" I asked, remembering her telling me how much she enjoyed going with her father and sister. She smiled up at me, and I knew I picked the right thing.

"That would be fun," she answered. I nod in agreement as we continue to walk. Once Halo did her business, we headed back to the Masen building so that I could take her home and we could leave for the restaurant.

Bella opted to wait for me outside while I ran Halo upstairs to our place. She said she wanted to finish watching the sunset. Holding Halo in my arms, I walked into the building.

"Night, Mr. Masen," Brandi, the front desk clerk yelled to me as I came in. I waved at her taking Halo upstairs. I made sure I had my wallet and my gun before I left back out. I headed down to the garage to get the car and pull it around front to get Bella.

When I pulled up out front, my nose flared at what I saw. Quickly, I hopped out of the car. Bella must have said something because the fucker turned around and looked at me with a grin on his face.

"You know that restraining order on you is still good," I said with my hands forming a fist ready to knock him the hell out.

"This here is public property, it is not my fault I just so happened to run into Bella here on the street," he replied with a grin. I watched Bella roll her eyes, but I could tell Jacob had said something that pissed her off.

"You okay?" I asked going to her side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked back at Jacob. "What are you doing here, Black?" I asked refraining from shooting his ass here on the street.

"Taking a walk; I wanted to see an old friend," he said smiling at Bella. I knew there was more to why he was here, because he knew he was risking his fucking life by coming anywhere near Bella.

It wouldn't have surprised me if he was wired and hoping to get us on tape.

"What did he say to you?" I asked looking back at her. She inhaled a deep breath as she glared at him.

"He told me he went and visited Irina's grave yesterday for her birthday," she seethed never taking her eyes off of him. It didn't surprise me that he used Irina against her, what did surprise me is that Bella and I were there yesterday as well.

"What else did he tell you?"

"That he destroyed the flowers I left her because Irina deserved more than being visited by her murderous little sister," she continued. I looked up at Jacob and took a step toward him. I watched Leah and James climb out of a black SUV that was across the street.

Ignoring them I gripped Jacob's shirt collar. As I tossed him against the brick wall of the building. He laughed as he looked at me. Then I pulled the earpiece I saw in his ear out and the rest of the wire followed. His smile quickly dropped. Grinning, I crushed the tiny device in my hand

"When I kill you, I'm going to do it slowly so that I can watch every drop of your life's blood drain from your pathetic fucking body," I sneered into his face.

"Move, Bella," I heard Leah yell.

"Make me," Bella barked back at her. I tossed Jacob to Leah and James and pulled Bella back to my side. I saw the way people started to watch us closely and I knew that's what they wanted.

They wanted me to lose my temper in public because as powerful as my family was, even we couldn't clean up a mess that has over a hundred witnesses. I needed to remember that Stefan, Emmett and I agreed to wait before going after the Blacks. The three of us wanted to know just how involved Santiago was with them first, and just how deep into the police force he was.

"Enjoy this now, Jacob, because after I get back from meeting with a mutual associate of ours. You're a dead motherfucker," I told him escorting Bella to my car. I opened her door and waited for her to climb in. After she did I shut the door and walked around to the driver side.

"Sleep with both eyes open, Jacob, because I can get to anywhere you lay your head at night," I told him before climbing into the car. I pulled off quickly sending a text message to Stefan and Emmett about our run-in with Jacob. Then I texted Jasper and Seth letting them know to keep their eyes open and to shut the building down.

"We can go to the flower store and get some flowers, and take it to her grave right now if you want," I told her. She shook head as she inhaled a deep breath. "Tell me you don't believe that shit he said about you visiting Irina's grave," I said ready to turn the car around and kill him now.

She started feeling better once we visited Irina's grave, it was why we were going out tonight. She turned and looked at me.

"When you meet with Santiago, you let him know that whatever all of you agree to will be fine by me, but I _am_ going to kill the Blacks. Both father and son, no matter what," she said with the most serious look I've ever seen on her face. I nodded and she turned her head looking back out the window.

I drove to the restaurant knowing she still wanted to go. When I pulled into the parking lot I looked over at her.

"If you want to get completely drunk, I won't judge," I joked and she laughed.

"Good, because I'm going to get completely frat party drunk," she joked back. We both laughed climbing out of the car. Going into the restaurant I gave them my name and they showed us to our table.

I requested the best red wine to be brought to our table right away. When our waiter came over with it, I poured Bella a glass. The waiter introduced himself to us, but I honestly wasn't listening to shit he said.

I was too busy watching the way Bella downed her first glass of wine. I smiled at her when she finished it putting the glass back on the table.

"Feeling better?" I asked her. She belched and then started giggling. Yeah, she was feeling better. I turned to our waiter.

"We're going to need a minute to look over the menu," I informed him.

"Sure thing, Sir," he said with a nod before walking away. I poured Bella another glass and this time she took her time drinking it.

"Do you think we could ever go out without one of the Blacks showing up and being fucking dicks?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"The day will come once we put them six feet under," I promised her. She smiled at me as if I promised her diamonds. She bit down on her lower lip as she continued to look at me. I knew that look on her face, my girl was horny.

"I was turned on when you threatened Jacob for me," she said, and I could feel her foot rubbing up and down my leg. I grinned back at her.

"We both know that was no threat but a promise baby," I replied pulling her chair over so that she was sitting right next to me. Tossing my arm behind her chair, I leaned over and kissed her hard. I could taste the wine on her lips and tongue.

"Some people are just so disgusting. I mean, there are other people here and he's slopping her face as if he's trying to eat her instead of food," I heard someone say from behind me. Bella and I pulled apart and turned to the voice.

"Excuse you?" Bella asked her.

"No one wants to watch the two of you make out like two horny teenagers. It's crass; there is a time and place for such inappropriate behavior," the woman continued while the other people at her table tried telling her to mind her business.

She should have listened to them.

"I will kiss _my_ fiancé whenever the hell I want to. Just because no one is showing you any attention doesn't mean you need to ruin everyone else's moments together by opening your damn mouth. You don't want to see us kiss, then turn your ass around and stop watching us, you perverted ass-bat," Bella barked. I couldn't help laughing because the woman looked completely terrified. "Oh and my baby eats me all the time; maybe if someone dug out those cobwebs you have down there, you wouldn't be such a bitch," Bella continued causing everyone else at the woman's table to laugh as well.

The woman looked over at them obviously pissed. She looked back at Bella with anger in her eyes.

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

"What? Only you can insult people? You didn't expect me to say something back, did you?" Bella asked her. The woman inhaled a deep breath and waved her hand in the air. Their waiter came to the table and she asked for their check. Bella smiled victoriously.

"I'm sorry," Bella said to everyone else at the table. "I'm usually not that rude to people I don't know," she said honestly.

"It's okay, it's about time someone told her about herself," the other woman said with a smirk on her face as she drunk from her glass. Bella turned back looking at me as she bit her lip.

"Sorry," she told me. I shook my head.

"I've known you were a crass psycho from the day I met you, baby. I love it about you," I said pulling her to me and kissing her even deeper than I did before. This time I made sure to put on a show.

Bella fisted my hair getting into the kiss as well, my girl even moaned for effect. We heard the grumbling from the woman and then her chair scraping across the floor. Everyone at her table started to laugh and Bella and I pulled apart.

"You think it was something we did?" I asked her. She laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm up to doing it again to find out," she said. I laughed pulling her back to me and kissing her again. After the annoying damn woman was gone we ordered dinner.

"Your sister wants to drag me dress shopping," Bella said as she chewed her food. I looked up at her not following.

"Dress shopping for what?"

"Our wedding," she answered giving me that are-you-stupid look. I wiped my mouth and sat back against the chair.

"Do you _not _want to go shopping for a wedding dress?" I asked trying to figure out why she seemed unhappy about going dress shopping.

"I want to marry you, Edward. I'm just not the big wedding dress and veil type of girl. I mean, I don't need all the ruffles, the train and all that, and that's what they keep trying to push me toward. I want something that will say, hey, I'm marrying this hot bad ass and I'm his," she told me. I couldn't help the cocky grin that I knew was on my face.

"So, just find something like that then."

"It's easier said than done. I thought about getting it made maybe, but I think I'm just worried they'll all try to get me to go traditional and I don't want to," she told me honestly.

"Whose wedding is this?"

"Ours," she answered, obviously not sure where I was going with this.

"Then, baby, they can't make you do anything you don't want to do. I know you like making Esme, Renee and Grandma Cullen happy, but their happiness that day is not my concern, yours is. If you wanted to get married in a cemetery in all black to go with our Halloween day wedding, then, baby that's what we're going to do," I told her. She laughed shaking her head at me.

"You're crazy…"

"So are you," I replied with a grin. She lifted her glass and we toasted to being two crazy ass people. "Just for the record, I don't care what you wear to our wedding as long as you don't leave me at the altar," I told her. She laughed rolling her eyes at me.

"So a bikini is okay with you? Little shorts or a mini skirt? How about nude?" she joked or at least her ass had better been joking. I just looked at her and she laughed again. "I'm just messing with you, baby," she said running her fingers through my hair.

"When you go, just put your foot down about what you want…"

"Alice keeps reminding me that the wedding is only a little more than two weeks away."

"You'll find the dress you want to marry me in," I assured her, honestly not sure. She shook her head obviously not believing me.

"I have everything else but my dress. I mean, our cake, the flowers, the bridesmaid's dresses, hell even the plates are sorted out," she said and I could tell she was starting to stress about it. "Without the dress, I don't know how I'm wearing my hair, I have to buy shoes and…" I shut her up when I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

She relaxed into the kiss brushing her tongue against my lips. Breaking our kiss I held her face in my hand. "Stop stressing about it."

"But…"

"…No. I don't care about the dress. I know you do and you want it to be perfect, but all I want is you there, understood. No matter what you wear I'm going to think you're the most beautiful fucking bride I've ever laid my eyes on, and I'll get to gloat for the rest of our lives that you're my wife," I said cutting her off. She smiled as if she won the lottery.

"You're really good at this…"

"What?"

"Being a husband. I mean, I know we're not married yet, but I'm going to be the luckiest woman in the fucking world being able to call you my husband."

"And don't you forget it," I joked causing her to laugh. She looked at little more relaxed now. I wasn't sure if she would find that perfect dress she was looking for and honestly, I wasn't worried about it.

Once Bella put her mind to something nothing could stop her. So, I knew once she started her hunt she was going to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"What about our honeymoon?" she asked me. While Bella took care of everything else, I was in charge of picking our wedding bands, and our honeymoon.

"Our flight and room is booked," I answered pouring us both some more wine. She looked at me and I knew what she was waiting for. "I'm not telling you where we're going," I told her.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise…"

"But it's both of our honeymoon and you know," she said with a pout. Her and that fucking pout. I seriously prayed we never had daughters just so I wouldn't have to see that pout on them.

"I know, because I planned it."

"I want to know."

"You'll find out when we get there," I replied and she glared at me. I grinned at her knowing it would piss her off. She rolled her eyes and picked up her glass.

"Are you worried about the meeting with Santiago at all?" she asked me completely changing the subject.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"I know you're worried, Bella. Don't be, I'll be back to marry you on the 31st even if I have to walk and swim back," I told her. She inhaled a deep breath looking into her wine glass.

"Are you having trouble picking a dress because you're worried I won't be back?" I asked her. She looked up at me from under her lashes.

"What if I find it and…" she stopped talking shaking her head as if trying to get rid of an image. I turned my chair and then turned hers so that we were facing each other.

"I'll be back, I promise," I assured her as I held her hand. "Look at me, Bella," I ordered sternly. She looked at me and I saw that she was really fucking terrified about this meeting.

"I'll be back, you're going to walk down that aisle in the hottest fucking dress I'll ever see you in, then we're going to go on our honeymoon and I'm going to make love to my wife until neither of us can see straight, understood?" I asked. She smiled nodding as she bit her lip. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her.

After dinner I took Bella bowling as planned. She was really excited about it, and the fact that she was a little tipsy didn't hurt either. When we walked in and I saw how many guys were here, I cursed under my damn breath.

Didn't guys hang out in fucking bars anymore?

"Oh baby, can we do cosmic bowling," Bella asked with huge smile on her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Anything you want, baby," I replied as we walked over to the front counter. I paid for us and then went over to the bowling lane. Walking past a few guys I could tell were drinking. I kept Bella at my side.

I heard a few of them make some comments about her, but I wasn't going to worry about that. Bella took her shoes off and put on the bowling shoes. I watched her as she typed our name into the monitor.

Mr. Masen and Mrs. Masen.

I couldn't contain the grin on my face when she did this. She turned around and winked at me. Once we were both ready, Bella went first and I stood behind her watching her sexy ass.

While you would think her being tipsy would make her bowling worse she seemed to be really good at it. I was just happy that I was a damn pro. Our scores were pretty close and it was Bella's turn.

She wiggled her as at me knowing I was watching it. I jumped up and slapped her on the ass causing her to scream as she dropped her ball and it rolled up the lane. She turned around glaring at me as I sat back down.

"All's fair in love and bowling, babe," I joked and she ran over to me jumping into my lap. She straddled me as she ran her fingers through my hair pushing my head back.

"I love you," she said with a smile on her face.

"I know," I replied. She laughed slapping my chest.

"You're supposed to say it back," she told me.

"But you already know."

"Well, I like to hear you say it," she whispered brushing her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her as I pushed her down onto the erection that was currently growing in my damn pants.

"I love you so fucking much," I breathed against her lips. She grinned that smile again, the one I would kill and die for.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, everything you will do for me, and everything you are for me, to me and with me," she said pushing my hair back over my forehead. I cupped her face in my hand knowing that this wasn't the liquor talking.

This was my girl.

"I know, baby."

"I don't want you to ever feel like I don't appreciate any of it. I know I can be dramatic sometimes," she said, and I gave her that are-you-serious look. She laughed rolling her eyes at me. "In my defense you make me fucking crazy," she said with a pointed look. I laughed kissing her on the nose. It was sign of endearment I often watched my father do to my mother.

"It's good to see the both of you looking so happy," I heard a familiar voice say. We both turned seeing Jessica Stanley and another guy standing over us. "This is my partner Michael Newton," she said waving over at him.

"What are you doing here, we already told you no," Bella said getting ready to get up from my lap. I pulled her back down onto my lap not liking the way Michael Newton was looking at her.

"We thought maybe you would have changed your mind after your little run in with Jacob Black," Michael said looking pissed about having to talk to me.

"No, we haven't changed our minds."

"That's too bad, because William Black and his team is planning something and from what we got it's huge and it's regarding your family," Jessica said looking at me.

"He doesn't have shit on anyone in my family, and he won't get anything on us because we're innocent," I said with what I hoped was a straight face. I always felt like I was going to laugh whenever the words my family and innocent was put in the same sentence.

Michael snorted obviously wanting to call me on my bluff.

"If you're so sure he's up to something, why don't you just watch him instead of us, and then maybe you'll get him," Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"We want to make sure we catch him without any holes for him to jump through, and he seems to have it out for all of you. We figure if we focus on all of you we'll catch him," Michael replied with annoyance.

"How long have you been watching us?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"A while," Michael replied with a grin as if he knew something I didn't.

"Then you know that no one in my family takes lightly to our family being fucked with," I replied. Bella intertwined our fingers leaning back against my chest.

"I told you, Edward. We're not after you or anyone in your family. I meant that, you have my word," Jessica said cutting her eyes at Michael as if she was ready to hit him. "We made ourselves known to William in hopes that he would back off of you guys some. William is under the impression we're around to investigate another team. So, he thinks he's helping us," Jessica told me. I wasn't getting ready to fall for their shit. All cops were the same in my book. I tapped Bella's leg so that she would stand up. Still holding her hand I looked at Michael and Jessica.

"Our answer is still no, but keep trying maybe we'll change our minds," I lied with a grin on my face. Bella and I walked over to get our shoes so that we could leave. I saw Michael and Jessica talking and it looked like she was cursing him the hell out.

"They're not going to leave us alone until we agree or they get William, whichever happens first," Bella said as we walked out.

"After the wedding and we come back from our honeymoon, we'll decide what to do about Black. The positive is we know he won't do anything if IA's been snooping around," I told her knowing that would mean that William would be more vulnerable but also more careful about his actions.

* * *

**_I love the two of them! I hope you enjoyed this update! It was posted for my friend Bernadette's birthday. Happy Birthday Hon!_**

_This chapter was titled after Neyo and Rihanna's song Hate that I love you_

_**See you Friday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	14. The One

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_The One_**

**_"You took the chance to get my love and now you know, that I don't need no one baby, without you I'm incomplete…"_**

**_Bella POV_**

"I'll be your wife in five whole days," I whispered against Edward's neck as he started to wake up. He laughed wrapping his arm around me pressing my body into his.

"Cold feet?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm positive I want to marry you."

"No, babe, your feet are cold. The damn things are freezing," he laughed trying to push my feet away from his legs. I laughed intentionally pressing my feet to his legs and causing him to jump out of the bed giving me a view of his perfect ass.

I laughed as I turned on my side, propping my hand under my head as I enjoyed my view of his perfect naked body. I admired every inch of him. Everything about him appealed to me, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his hips, his thighs and you probably get my point. Eyeing my favorite joystick I bit down on my bottom lip as I watched it call to me. I know it couldn't speak, but it spoke to me. Slowly, I looked up into his face and saw the smirk.

He loved when I ogled him. I had to admit I loved when he ogled me, too.

"Like what you see?" he asked grinning at me and popping his cock in my direction. I laughed running my tongue over my lips.

"You know I do."

"You were drooling…"

"You wish," I said still watching him. He laughed eyeing me now. I watched as his eyes moved over my breast, down my stomach and between my legs. I cocked my legs open giving him a better view and smiled when he inhaled a deep breath and his dick grew harder.

"Like what you see?" I asked tossing his question back at him.

"Fuck, you know I do," he said gripping himself in his hand. I slipped my finger down between my legs. Teasing myself for him. He started stroking himself and I grinned at him.

"It's too bad, we both have somewhere to be isn't it? Or we could have had a repeat of last night," I said getting out of the bed. I walked over to him and ran my finger along his lips. He sucked my finger into his mouth, licking my juices clean off my finger. Slipping my finger from his mouth I headed toward our bathroom. I could feel his eyes on me. I cut the shower on knowing that Tanya would be up here any moment to drag me out of the house for more attempts at dress shopping.

I would have much rather stayed in the house with Edward all day because he was leaving for Spain tonight, but it was ridiculous that it was five days before my wedding and I didn't have my wedding dress yet.

Esme and Renee were worried that I hadn't found a dress because I was having second thoughts, but that wasn't it at all. I was going to marry Edward on October 31st even if I had to walk down the aisle to him in sweatpants.

Everyone had taken their turn taking me to bridal shop after bridal shop in hopes that I would find something. Now it was Tanya's turn to drag me out, and I honestly hoped I found something.

But I wasn't willing to settle for a dress just for the sake of having one.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward said coming into the bathroom dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I would have preferred if he climbed in the shower with me, but he had a job to do this morning. I wasn't happy about him agreeing to complete a job today, but it was already done and settled.

"Finding a dress," I answered watching him walk over to the sink and pick up his toothbrush.

"You'll find it."

"It's five days before our wedding, Edward."

"You'll find it," he simply replied just before placing his toothbrush into his mouth. I opened the shower door and climbed in. Standing under the shower I tried not to stress about not having my dress yet. I've been hunting for the dress since our date night a week ago.

The shower door flew open and I turned seeing Edward peeking his head into the shower.

"You'll find the dress today."

"What if I don't?"

"You will, think positive."

"Since when did you become such an optimist?"

"Since you said you'd marry me," he replied slapping me on my ass with a grin on his face.

"Damn it, Edward! That shit hurts!" I yelled splashing him with water. He laughed waving his finger for me to come to him. I leaned into him placing a kiss on his lips. He held my face in his hand forcing me to look at him.

'"When you find the dress text me," he said sounding so sure. I smiled nodding in agreement.

"Dinner before I leave tonight, just me and you," he reminded me. Grant was staying at Seth's and Caitlin was staying with Bree. They said they wanted to stay with them to give Alice, Jasper and Edward and I privacy, but I knew it was because we were probably drowning them with PDA.

"Law and Order, too?" I asked with a grin. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, we can watch your damn cop shows," he said pulling my face closer and giving me another kiss. "Finish your shower and I'll be looking for your text. I love ya, babe," he said and I could feel my cheeks heat from my blush.

I would never get used to hearing him say he loved me so freely. There was never hesitation in his eyes or in his voice. "I love ya more," I replied. He winked at me and closed the shower door.

He waved at me as he left the bathroom. I waved back at him and then went back to my shower. Once I finished my shower I got dressed in a half-shirt and a mini skirt. Today was going to be a hot one and I wasn't getting ready to burn my ass off while dress hunting.

The doorbell downstairs rang and I knew it was Tanya. I grabbed my purse and saw that Edward left his black card on the dresser with a note. I walked over picking up the note.

_B_

_Use the card to pay for the dress when you find it. Angela has Halo, she and Bree are taking the dogs to the dog park._

_ P.S. the card is yours, Mrs. Masen_

_Your grouch_

I picked up the card and sure enough it read Isabella Masen on it. I wanted to be pissed about him giving me the black card, but I couldn't stop grinning at what would be my new name.

_Isabella Masen_

Quickly, I pulled out my cell phone and called him as I placed the note back on the dresser, and put the credit card into my wallet.

"No, you can't give it back to me," he said when he answered the phone. I laughed heading downstairs to open the door Tanya was now banging on and chanting my name.

"I have my own money."

"We're about to be married, meaning my money is your money."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What about your cars?" I asked opening the door to a grinning Tanya. I knew he would know I wasn't referring to the Benz, but the Jag and the Ferrari he had gotten from Uncle Luther.

"No," he answered sternly. I laughed following Tanya out of the house.

"So your money is ours, but your cars are…"

"Mine, same for my bike," he told me.

"Fine, maybe I'll use my new black card to buy my own bike."

"Whatever you want, baby. Just keep that sexy ass off my bike and away from the driver's seat of my cars," he told me.

"Why didn't you hold it until after the wedding?" I asked curious.

"Because I want you to use it to buy the dress you're going to marry me in, and I knew if I gave you my card you wouldn't have used it," he answered knowing me well.

"Fine, if I find the dress. I'll use the card."

"You better, because I'm going to check. Esme showed me how," he said causing me to laugh. Then Tanya took my phone from me placing it to her ear.

"Hi, Edward, yes it's me. I don't care, you'll have her back later. We need to go dress shopping so she isn't walking down the aisle in a plastic bag—cute, you pervert. Okay, I'll make sure she does, yup I know. I got this trust me," she said smiling at me. "Fine," she said and then handed the phone back to me.

I placed it against my ear. "Hey."

"I don't like that outfit," he said and I rolled my eyes knowing he must have been watching me on one of the security cameras since Tanya and I were standing in the small hall by the elevators.

"Well, you're not here to make me change."

"You're going to make me put you over my knee, Isabella," he said in what I liked to call his sexy dominate voice.

"Yeah, well you did fall for a bad girl, baby," I replied and I was sure I heard him growl into the phone.

"Be home by six," he ordered.

"I'll see what I can do," I tossed back causing him to growl into the phone again. "I have to go, baby, and you have a job to do. I'll text you if I find the dress."

"All right, I'll be waiting for that text," he said before hanging up. I looked at Tanya who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head pressing the down button on the elevator.

"The two of you are cute, I mean nasty and a little sick sometimes, but cute," she said as we got on the elevator.

"You have no right to talk. I heard what you and Liam did during one of his jobs," I said cutting my eyes in her direction. She smiled refusing to look in my direction. Once down in the garage we took her car seeing that I had no idea where we were going.

"What bridal store are you dragging me to?"

"We're not going to a bridal store. I think your problem is you're not traditional, but everyone keeps taking you to traditional bridal shops."

"Then where are we going?"

"Dress shopping," she said smiling over at me as she pulled out of the garage. "We live in Los Angeles, Bella. There are an endless amount of places to look for a dress and we're going to find your wedding dress in one of them," she told me sounding as confident as Edward.

After about four stores I wasn't feeling confident about finding a dress. We were on the sixth store now. Tanya said this one was a small shop, privately owned. The woman who ran it made each of the dresses herself. I wasn't completely sold on coming here and then I saw it.

The dress I was going to marry Edward in.

"Tanya," I called to her as I walked over to the manikin. I let the fabric slip between my fingers as I looked at the dress.

It was beautiful.

"Holy fuck, this is hot," I heard Tanya say from behind me. I nodded in agreement afraid to look away from the dress. It was like it was designed with me in thought. It was white, well more like ivory. The top of the dress was a lace pattern, it was practically sleeveless. It had a deep V neck dip that would ultimately show off my breast. There was a gold belt at the waist of the dress and the skirt was long and at least four layers of some sort of sheer material.

It was perfect.

"Hi, I'm Pam. How can I help you ladies?" I heard someone ask.

"I want this dress," I said looking over at the woman. I saw Tanya's smile out the corner of my eye. I would owe her forever for bringing me here.

"Oh um, this is actually a one-of-a-kind and that lady over there is getting ready to purchase it," she said pointing to no other than the bitch Tia I knocked out for touching Edward's dick.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tanya snapped before I could get the words out of my mouth. Tia smiled walking over to us.

"Well, if it isn't Edward's little play thing," she said waving her hand at me. "Has he tired of you yet, you know we used to have so much fun he and I. Especially that night," she said with a grin obviously thinking she was going to hurt my feelings or something. I knew exactly what night she was referring to. The night after Edward and I had met, he slept with her. But that wasn't any of my concern because he wasn't mine then and I had him _now_. I ignored her and turned to Pam.

"I'll pay double what she's paying you for this dress," I informed her. Pam's eyes went large.

"Double?" she asked as if needing to be sure that's what I said.

"Yes, double."

"I was here first!" Tia yelled. Pam looked at her and I could tell she was torn between doing the right thing or earning what would probably be the biggest payment she's received for one of her dresses.

Now, if it was anyone else other than Tia I would have probably let Pam go ahead and sell it to her. But this wasn't anyone else, this was Tia.

"Look, my wedding is in five days and I don't have my wedding dress yet because, well, it's right here in your store. Now, I'll pay double, even triple what she was going to pay for the dress…" I said and the woman looked like she was getting ready to pass out.

"I'll get it boxed up for you right now, Miss…"

"Swan, soon to be Masen," I said adding that part just for Tia. Her jaw practically hit the floor.

"He's marrying you!" she yelled. I intentionally spread my left hand out in front of her so that she could see my engagement ring.

"That sonofabitch! He was supposed to…"

"Oh Tia, put a sock in it, will you?" Tanya said cutting her off. Tia glared at her not that Tanya really cared. "It was no secret he was never going to marry you, because you were never anything more to him than pussy. So, just put your big girl panties on and get over it already," Tanya told her. Tia looked like she was vibrating with anger right now. I wish she would jump at me or Tanya. I would gladly knock her ass out again.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to try it on. In case I have to make any changes?" the woman asked. I smiled at Tia and turned to Pam.

"That would be great, thank you," I said. She smiled nodding.

"Patrick! Get this dress down!" Pam yelled. Quickly, a guy came running over and I watched as he carefully took the manikin down and pulled the dress off with ease.

"The fitting room is right back here," Pam said showing me where to go. I looked at Tia and smiled at her.

"Good luck dress shopping, Tia," I said heading back to the fitting room. I could hear Tanya still talking to a pissed off Tia. I went into the fitting room and removed my clothes. I slipped the dress on and I was speechless. Wearing it only solidified that this was the perfect dress to marry Edward in.

"Get your ass out here so that I can see you in it!" I heard Tanya yell. I opened the fitting room door and stepped out of the room. "Edward is going to fucking freak when he sees you in this dress," Tanya said coming over to me and pulling up the bottom of the dress as I step up onto the podium. I turned looking into the large mirror that was behind me. I could see her grinning in the reflection of the mirror.

"You really like it?" I asked and she laughed.

"Bella, it's hot as hell. I mean you'll be lucky if Edward doesn't fuck you right there in front of everyone when he sees you."

"I know!" I said giggling as I looked back at her. "God, I thought I was never going to find a dress," I said unable to look away from my reflection.

"It fits perfectly, Ms. Swan. As if I made it just for you," Pam said. I nodded unable to resist the urge to spin in the dress. "You said your wedding was in five days?" Pam asked with a brow raised.

"Yup, Halloween. It's my favorite holiday," I answered. I could tell she found that strange but she didn't say a word.

"I'm going to have Patrick here steam clean it and we'll have it delivered to you by the 29th."

"No, I'm her maid-of-honor. I'll just come pick it up to avoid any problems," Tanya said. I smiled at her now understanding why Alice said Tanya would be the perfect person to pick as my maid-of-honor.

After about a half hour of looking at myself I reluctantly took the dress off and gave it back to the guy Patrick. I bit my lip as I watched him with it. When he almost stepped on it I damn near screamed. Tanya grabbed my arm and then looked at Pam.

"You know what, I think we'll take it to get it steam cleaned ourselves. We're just going to take the dress today," Tanya told her.

"Um, all right," Pam said cutting her eyes at Patrick. We followed Pam back to the front desk, and I pulled out my black card and paid for the dress. And then I texted Edward's phone.

**I have my dress, and I can't stop grinning. ~B**

**I knew you were going to find it today, baby. I can't wait to see you in it, and then take it off of you. ~E**

**Me either. Love you. ~B**

**You too ~E**

I smiled putting my phone back in my bag and looked at Tanya.

"You are a serious miracle worker."

"I am not, I just watched the mistakes everyone else made and made sure I didn't do the same thing," she replied holding the garment bag that held my dress. "Do you know what we have to do now?" she asked me. I tried thinking about it, but I knew we had everything else settled.

I had already made sure everything was squared away with the venue. Each of my bridesmaids had their dresses, I saw the florist yesterday about the bouquets. Esme and Renee took care of the caterers.

Alice contacted a DJ for us, and Bree assured me that everyone's hair and nail appointments were already made.

"No, what do we have to do now?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me as we walked back to the car. "Your shoes," she said with a grin on her face. I groaned, seriously hoping this would not be as hard as finding a dress.

By the time I arrived home, all I wanted to do was sleep. Tanya and I had not only found my shoes, but my garter, earrings, veil and even a blue thong to wear as my something blue.

Edward must have heard the elevator because the moment I reached our door it opened with him standing on the other side.

"You look exhausted," he said holding the door open for me as I walked into the house. Halo came running to greet me as she barked loudly.

"That's the polite way of telling someone they look like shit," I said sitting down on the piano bench and kicking my shoes off.

"If you looked like shit, we both know I would tell you," he replied kneeling down in front of me and taking my foot into his hands. I moaned as he started rubbing my feet.

"Oh dear god, that feels amazing. Marry me," I said causing him to laugh as he continued to massage my foot. I leaned back against the piano as I watched him.

"That's the plan. Where's all the bags?"

"Tanya, has them. She said she didn't trust you not to peek," I answered as he switched to my other foot. Every day he was sweeter than the day before, more affectionate. I don't know if it was because we were getting close to the wedding but I loved it.

"Did you get everything you needed?" he asked.

"Yes, thankfully. Just for the record, I am never going through all of this again. Meaning we are only doing this once. The word divorce isn't even allowed to be spoken in our marriage," I informed him. He laughed placing my foot down and then getting up. Towering over me he trapped me between his arms and against the piano.

"You're never allowed to leave me so no worries."

"That's an order I'll follow, but it goes both ways," I replied with a pointed look. "We are in this together every step of the way. No secrets, lies and none of that you were just trying to protect me bull."

"As you wish, future Mrs. Masen."

"You like calling me that don't you?"

"You have no damn idea," he replied. I looked down seeing his cock tenting his sweats. Smiling, I looked back up at him.

"Oh, I have a very big idea," I teased. He grinned and then captured my mouth in his. He kissed me thoroughly and passionately at the piano. I pulled on the string of his pants getting ready to go for the prize when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Edward yelled over his shoulder and then went back to kissing me. I laughed against his mouth as I fisted his hair in my hand. The knock came again followed by Carlisle's voice.

"It's important, Edward," I groaned knowing that Carlisle wasn't going away and this moment was now over. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and then readjusted himself in his pants. He turned and swung the door open.

"What is it?"

"It's regarding Jonathan II and Amoro. Emmett and Stefan are already in the conference room waiting for us," Carlisle said. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at me.

"Go ahead, I can start dinner," I told him getting up from the piano bench. He looked at me with a brow raised and I laughed.

"I won't burn down your kitchen or mess it up. If I do, look at it this way, you get to spank me," I told him with a quick kiss to his lips. Carlisle laughed shaking his head at the both of us. "Go ahead, baby, it's business. I'll be up here when you're finished," I told him. He nodded, gave me another quick kiss and then left the house. I went to get started on dinner, preparing the parts he had shown me. Even though I knew he didn't mind being the cook in our relationship, I had been secretly taking lessons so that I could surprise him our first night home as husband and wife.

I had a few surprises for him after our wedding day. One I was highly nervous about what his reaction would be.

By the time Edward came back upstairs, I had already pretty much finished dinner. It wasn't nearly as good as it would have been if he made it, but I didn't burn anything. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about whatever it was he found out so we sat down at the table and I made him a plate. Nervously, I watched as he ate, waiting for him to insult it somehow or critique it. He moaned when he placed the fork into his mouth.

"This is really good, baby," he said around the fork. I couldn't hold back the smile that grew on my face.

"You're not just saying that are you?" I asked and he shook his head _no_ leaning over and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I'm proud of you," he told me. I had never cared to be one of those domestic women before. Hell, if someone would have told me that I would one day want to cook for a man, that I would want to tend to every need, want and desire he had, I would have called them a liar.

But, here I found myself wanting to be everything for Edward, and then some. We sat there quietly as we ate. Eventually, he told me about the meeting he just had with the guys.

He said that their guy in Italy lost track of Jonathan II when he met up with Amoro. They weren't sure if this was some ploy that would affect the meeting or even if they planned on coming here to try and get Caitlin.

He said he notified the rest of the family to keep a close eye on Caitlin at all times. I assured him I would watch her and keep her by my side while he was gone.

"What if this is some ploy regarding the meeting?" I asked looking down into my plate. I didn't like thinking negative, but I knew something was going on, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"We can take care of ourselves," he said sternly.

"I know but…"

"…stop worrying so much," he said cutting me off. I glared at him not liking the tone he just used on me.

"I can't help but fucking worry, Edward. You're going to meet someone that has a reputation worse than Aro's!"

I was terrified, not because I didn't think they could take care of themselves, but because they were going in blind. No one in the family had actually dealt with Santiago before. They only had stories they heard. I heard the stories, too, and Santiago was ruthless.

"Don't you think I know that shit already!" he yelled back at me pushing his plate away. I sat back in my chair breathing heavily as I tried to calm myself down. "We're all worried that this could be some damn setup, but I will risk my fucking life before I let any of them motherfuckers near you and this family, Bella. He wanted to meet with all of us, meaning there was a reason he wanted us all in one room."

"What if—what if," I stopped unable to voice my actual fear. He pushed his fingers into his hair and pinched the tip of his nose in frustration. "What's stopping him from coming after all of us once all of you leave for Spain tonight?" I asked unable to ask my original question.

I didn't like that they were leaving in the middle of the night, but they were leaving this late to throw Santiago off in case it was a setup.

God, I didn't even like thinking about it.

"Honestly, nothing. But the same way he might have eyes on everyone here, we have eyes on his family, too. They have orders to follow if they don't hear from us," he told me. I inhaled a deep breath with my eyes closed tightly.

"It was fucking stupid agreeing to this meeting before our wedding," I said not looking at him. I honestly thought agreeing to the meeting at all was stupid, but I wasn't even going to start that damn argument with him again.

"I know," he replied placing his hand on my thigh and massaging it gently. "I'm sorry," he continued taking my left hand and running his finger over my engagement ring. Looking at him I thought about one of the surprises I had for him after we got married.

If I wanted to make sure he came home to me no matter what happened over there, he needed to know now.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. His head shot up as he looked at me.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant. I thought maybe I was a few weeks ago, but I wasn't sure. I took a test a few days ago and I was going to tell you on our wedding night," I said chewing on my lip. I started thinking maybe I was pregnant after the night we went bowling. I was nervous about telling him and figured our wedding night would be perfect. Now I was starting to worry he wouldn't be happy about this. He placed his hand on my stomach as he looked at it. Then he looked back up at me.

"Are you sure? I mean have you seen a doctor or…"

"I went to see Renee, she knows but promised to keep it a secret," I told him. He fell to his knees before me with his hand still on my stomach.

"How did—I mean you were on…"

"…remember I switched birth control because the shot was starting to make me sick?" I reminded him. Edward nodded still moving his hand over my stomach. "Well, Renee thinks that maybe it happened then," I continued. After the cut to my face I started taking pain medicine that seemed to be making me sick mixed with the depo, so Renee changed my birth control. Naturally, none of us thought anything of it then.

"You're pregnant."

"Six weeks to be exact," I told him running my fingers through his hair.

"You're going to have my baby," he said obviously still in disbelief. I nodded lifting his face so that he was looking at me and not my stomach. He had tears in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Now you _have_ to come back, not just for me, or the family, but for _our _child, do you understand me? I don't care who you have to kill to get back to us, but you better do it, do you understand me?" I told him with a pointed look. He nodded pulling my face to his and kissing me hard as he repeated thank you over and over again.

After dinner we left for the airport. Angela, Sarah, Tanya and I were all pissed about them going but we knew we couldn't stop them. Watching everyone else hug their guys, I looked at Edward fighting the tears in my eyes.

I kept telling myself he would be back. He waved his finger telling me to come here. I went right into his arms wrapping mine around Edward's waist. I didn't budge. I didn't want to.

"I'll be back, I promise," Edward whispered into my hair. I held him a little tighter sniffing his shirt. His arms tightened around me as well.

"You're just meeting with him and then coming right back, right?" I asked into his chest. He pulled me away from him and lifted my face so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Yes," he answered. Fisting his hair I pulled his lips to mine needing to kiss him. He kissed me back as if he had the same exact need.

"I really hate to break all you beautiful couples up, but we need to get going fellas," Maxx said getting everyone's attention. I kissed Edward again before letting him go.

"All of you better come back alive," Angela said pointing her finger at each of them.

"Yeah, I may not like shooting my gun, but I swear I will waddle my fat pregnant ass to Italy and put a bullet in that Santiago's ass if the five of you aren't back," Sarah said causing us to laugh because she was usually the calmer and sweeter one.

"We'll be back, babe. I promise you that," Stefan said placing a kiss to her forehead and then her stomach. Tanya hugged Liam tightly in her arms and I could tell she was whispering something in his ear.

Once we all said our see you laters, I refused to call them goodbyes, we watched as their plane took off.

"You ladies ready to go?" I heard Alistair say from behind us. We turned nodding as we followed him and Seth back to the car we arrived in. I prayed to anyone who would listen that Edward, that all of them came back safely.

* * *

**_So much in this chapter! Bella's pregnant! She found her dress (Picture of it in my group!) And the guys left for the meeting with Santiago. Are you worried? What do you think will happen in Spain? _**

_This chapter was titled after Tamar Braxton Song The One_

_**See you Monday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	15. Survival

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Monday!

**_Warning!_** Some Violence this chapter

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_Survival_**

**_"This is survival of the fittest, this is do or die, this is the winner take it all…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

She was pregnant.

Bella was pregnant with my baby. She was going to have my baby. The woman I loved more than my own fucking life was going to make me a father.

Fuck, I couldn't even begin to try and describe how I was feeling.

"Edward, are you fucking listening," Emmett barked at me for probably the fifth damn time. I kept zoning out thinking about what Bella had told me.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"What the hell is going on with you? We can't go do this if all of us don't have clear heads," Stefan told me. I nodded knowing he was right. Running my fingers through my hair I looked at Liam, Maxx, Emmett and Stefan.

"Bella's pregnant," I told them.

"What?"

"Holy shit!"

"Fuck, seriously?"

"Yeah, she was going to tell me the night of our wedding but with meeting with Santiago and shit…"

"She told you tonight so you knew who you had to come home to," Stefan said obviously understanding seeing that Sarah was pregnant. I nodded sitting back in my seat. We sat their silently for a few minutes.

"Look, we take care of this shit, and then go home. If I have to take a bullet for each of you to make sure you get back to your wives and babies then that's what I'll do," Maxx said breaking the silence.

We laughed because we knew that Maxx was serious.

"We have my friends here in Spain meeting us at the meeting spot. Let's just go and get this shit over with and then go home," Stefan said. We all nodded in agreement. Once we landed in Spain and made it to our room without any trouble, I texted Bella letting her know.

**Be safe. Love you ~B**

I hardly slept that night, but sleep wasn't important. By morning we all showered and got ourselves prepared for the meeting. I placed two of my guns on me and made sure I had extra ammunition. Stefan called me out to the front letting me know his friends were here. I recognized some of them from his and Sarah's wedding.

It was then I realized that two of the guys were actually Sarah's brothers. I had forgotten that Sarah's family was originally from Spain.

"Edward, you remember Randall and Joshua don't you?" he said with a grin on his face. I smiled shaking both of their hands.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, Randall almost beat my shooting record," I said and he laughed nodding.

"Sure did," he replied.

"I've caught them up with everything. A few of their guys are coming as precaution," Stefan told me. I nodded as I watched Maxx talking with another guy. Stefan explained to me that they were discussing security around the meeting spot.

"Everyone ready for this?" Emmett asked coming into the room as he pulled on his suit jacket. Everyone nodded as we got our things and left to meet Santiago. We were meeting Santiago at a restaurant that we intentionally bought out so that we would be the only people there besides the employees.

We walked into the restaurant with me leading and the guys walking behind me. I had no reason to give the woman my name because we were the only ones meeting here. She showed us to the VIP room where we would be meeting.

I opened the door and saw Santiago sitting at the table with Jared on his right and Embry on his left. He had about four other guys in the room as well. There were three empty chairs at the table. Emmett, Stefan and I took a set while Liam, Randall, Joshua, and two more guys we had with us all stood.

"Edward Masen, Stefan White and Emmett Cullen," Santiago said with a grin on his face as he looked at the three of us. "I haven't seen any of you guys since we were children," he continued. When we were children the truce between Uncle Luther and Santiago's grandfather was still being honored so we all played together a lot as children. But we were no longer those children and this wasn't the playground.

"Yes, it has been awhile," Stefan said glaring over at Jared who was sitting directly across from him.

"My men went to pick you up from the airport, only you weren't there," Santiago said obviously wanting to know when we arrived.

"We arrived last night, and we had our own men pick us up from the airport," I replied as my nose flared. We never discussed anything about his men coming to meet us at the airport so I was curious... what the hell that was about.

"Yes, I see your men. Loyal I hope," he inquired.

"Very," I replied sternly. He nodded his posture changing.

"I'm happy that the three of you agreed to meet with me. Though when I sent Jared with my request I expected I would be meeting with Alistair. Is he not the one in charge?" Santiago inquired with a questioning brow raised at us.

"No, he's not. We are," Emmett answered looking from Embry to Santiago. "Meaning next time you want to send them to give us a message, you make it very clear to them to stay away from our wives," he continued. I knew he was still pissed about what Jared and Embry said when they were at the Masen building.

"Your wives?" Santiago said looking over at Jared and then Embry. "Who exactly did you approach when you went to their home, Jared?" he asked him. Jared swallowed hard as he glared over at Emmett.

"Emmett's wife and Edward's fiancée," he answered from between clinched teeth.

"Why did you not tell me this when you returned?"

"Because you instructed me to go directly to one of the guys and not to speak to any of the women in their family and I did not follow those instructions…" then in a flash Santiago hit Jared in his throat causing Jared to choke.

"Exactly! You are lucky they didn't kill you! Do you know what I would have done if my enemy would have approached my Catalina? I would have removed their fucking balls and stuffed it down their throat," Santiago barked at him.

"You almost received his head," I told Santiago as I looked at Jared who was still trying to catch his breath. Santiago was definitely different from his father, because Aro didn't care about his wife. But where they were exactly the same was that he obviously ruled his men by fear instead of loyalty and trust.

I looked over at Emmett and Stefan. They both sat there grinning at the show happening before us. Santiago straightened himself in his seat and leaned forward folding his hands on the table.

"I apologize for Jared's stupid mistake. Please express my apology to your women when you return home," he told us.

"Then we are returning home?" I asked with a brow raised. Santiago smiled at me as he sat back against his chair.

"Yes. I am a man of my word unlike my father. As I said, this is just a peaceful meeting among powerful men," he replied. I grinned at the words he chose to use.

Powerful men.

He enjoyed the power he had as much as Aro had enjoyed it. Only Santiago was obviously smarter. Leaning forward much like he did a moment ago, I asked him the question I knew Emmett and Stefan wanted the answer to.

"Why did you want to meet with us?" Santiago sat back just as a waiter came into the room. The poor woman looked terrified as she looked around. She poured everyone a drink and quickly left the room.

Santiago picked up his glass first sniffing the wine and then drinking from the glass. He swallowed and then placed the cup back on the table.

"Gentlemen it is no secret that our families have been at war with each other since before any of us were a light in our fathers' eyes," he began. I sat back waiting to hear where the hell he was headed with this. "But I have come to a point where I no longer understand the reason. I mean, Alistair is technically my cousin and yet, we are trying to kill each other," he continued.

"Aro never cared that Alistair was the son of his sister," I pointed out.

"Yes, well my father was a moron," he said looking pissed about something. "Years ago, my grandfather and Luther agreed to a truce that stayed in affect for years. I would like to reinstate another truce among our families," he informed us.

"What about the fact that Edward killed your father?" Stefan asked him.

"And that he and my father are the ones responsible for Diego's murder," Emmett added.

"Exactly, we're not for any fucking tricks. If you want Edward dead you can attempt it now and we'll put a bullet in you and every last one of your men," Stefan told him placing his gun on the table. Quickly, Santiago's guys pulled their guns on him and I heard all the guys behind me pull their guns out as well.

"Lower your weapons!" Santiago yelled none of his guys following his order. I turned at all the guys behind me and nodded for them to lower their weapons. Each of them did so without hesitation.

The guys behind Santiago followed now lowering their weapons. I could tell Santiago was pissed by his men's disrespect.

"Boss, why are you trying to make a truce with them? They will kill you just like they killed Aro and Diego," Embry said glaring over at me. He was right. If it came down to it, I would kill Santiago.

Santiago looked annoyed as he looked at Embry. Ignoring him he looked back at Stefan, Emmett and I.

"I assure you that I will not be seeking any vengeance for my father and brother. While they are my family they were fools. I have worked too hard rebuilding the empire my grandfather originally built that my father almost destroyed because of greed and his need for whores," Santiago said. I made a fist knowing that he was referring to Aro's obsession with Bella.

"Did you forget that one of your father's whores is marrying Edward," Jared said and in a flash I was out of my seat and pinning Jared to the wall by his throat. I heard the guns cocking behind me but I didn't care.

"Edward, while I agree that Jared deserves to have his ass kicked for his disrespect of your bride, I would greatly appreciate if you did not kill him," Santiago said still sitting at the table. Jared tried pulling my hand away from his neck but it was pointless.

"Keep him in line or you will be short a man," I warned before releasing Jared and letting him fall to the floor. I walked back to my seat picking up my chair and sitting down. Santiago instructed his men to place Jared back into his chair. Once that was done, Santiago turned his attention back to us.

"I can understand why you would be reluctant to agree but…"

"What is Amoro up to?" I asked him. Seeing that he wanted to have a truce he needed to explain to me what Amoro's plan was exactly.

"My uncle?" he asked surprised that I had mentioned his name. "Why would my uncle be up to anything?" he asked looking confused.

"He's been meeting with Jonathan and Marshall about acquiring a bride," Emmett answered.

"This bullshit again," Santiago said slamming his hand down on the table. "It was one thing when it was Elizabeth because she belonged to him," Santiago said and my nose flared.

"My mother didn't belong to anyone," I sneered at him. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to disagree but he didn't.

"I have tried telling my uncle to forget that pointless contract he has with the Browns. I am aware that my grandfather made it with your grandfather, Edward and during that time an arranged marriage was taken seriously, but times have changed," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Well, he hasn't forgotten about it. He wants Marshall's daughter Caitlin now," Stefan informed him.

"Young Caitlin? She's a child."

"Exactly," I sneered not falling for the bullshit about him not being aware of what Amoro was up to. It was no secret how close Amoro and Santiago were.

"I thought you were estranged from that side of your family, Edward," he said giving me a pointed look. "I mean, why get into the middle of something that does not concern your family?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Because Caitlin is innocent in all of this, and she shouldn't have to endure being treated like a piece of property," I replied giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, I can relate. I would never allow such a thing to happen to my sister Carmen," he said as if thinking. Then he pulled out a phone and started to dial a number. I didn't realize he put the call on speaker until I heard Amoro answer.

"Santiago, how are you my boy."

"Meeting with Edward, Stefan and Emmett," Santiago answered.

"Then why have you called me, are they not agreeing to the terms of the truce?" Amoro asked. I shared a look with Emmett and Stefan. "Would you like for me to…"

"…No!" Santiago rushed out cutting him off. "It has not gotten to that point for that sort of action to be taken, stand down. I am actually calling you regarding Marshall's daughter Caitlin."

"Caitlin?"

"Yes, are you trying to force her into marriage with you?"

"Why would I do that, she's no older than Carmen," Amoro quickly lied. I watched Santiago to see what he would do with this information.

"My very thought, this truce will not work if you plan to go after young Caitlin. That being said you will have to find another way for the Browns to repay their debt to you, but Caitlin is out of the question," Santiago told him.

"Of course, nephew, only a pervert would consider taking a child to his bed," Amoro continued to lie. Emmett, Stefan and I shared another look. It was obvious that Santiago was believing the shit coming out of Amoro's mouth.

"If you pursue Caitlin without her permission, I'll hunt you down and kill you," I said not caring that Santiago was sitting across from me. I wanted Amoro to know just how serious I was.

"You have me on speaker!" Amoro shouted.

"Yes, I wanted them to hear for themselves that you were not going after a child to be your bride. Uncle, I meant what I said, I am tired of fighting your and my father's wars. They have no concern to me and I will not put my wife, child or even my mother and sister at risk over it."

"Take me off of speaker," Amoro sort of growled.

"Watch your tone, Uncle. While I love you, you are not the boss of me, remember that. I will speak with you after I am done meeting with them," Santiago said and when Amoro started to talk, he ended the call. "Can we now discuss this truce?" he asked looking at the three of us.

"What are the terms exactly," Stefan asked and I could tell he was curious now. I could admit, I was curious to hear these terms as well.

"Simply to stay out of the other's way. This world is surely big enough for the both of us. We can negotiate territories. No harm will come to anyone in your family from anyone within my organization. If it does, I will kill them if you haven't already. I suggest that we meet once a year to keep the truce up to date and to discuss any issues we may have," he explained. I could tell he had given a lot of thought to this.

"Why do you want to make a truce with us at all?" I asked him.

"My wife and child to be honest," he answered and I saw the way he smiled as he thought about them. "Both of our families have endured much lost for a war that we had nothing to do with. I want to be able to know I have one less enemy threatening to take my wife and child away from me or me away from them," he continued. I could understand what he meant because I feared that happening to Bella and now knowing she was pregnant only worried me more.

I worried for everyone in my family. Alice and Jasper were newlyweds and so were Angela and Emmett. Bree and Seth were starting whatever the hell they had. Stefan had a child on the way and I know he worried about history repeating itself and their child losing Sarah the way he lost his mother.

I started to understand why Uncle Luther agreed to a truce when he did.

"…As my mother likes to say you can attract more flies with honey than with vinegar. Creating an alliance with your family will not only remove the threat of any of you coming to kill my family, but also the threat of everyone else because I will have your family's alliance. Together, no one would dare come after either of our families and our wives and children will be as safe as we can make them in the world we live in," he continued to explain to us.

"My father failed to see the benefit of working with your family instead of against you all. Now, he and Diego are dead. I just want to prevent any further death coming to the rest of my family the same way I believe you want to prevent the same for your family," he added. We all sat there silently and I could tell that not all his men were excited about this truce, but I wasn't concerned about that.

"What breaks this truce if we were to agree to it," Emmett asked.

"If any harm comes to your family by my hand and men or any harm is done onto my family by any of yours," he answered which made perfect sense.

"You may believe the bullshit Amoro just told you but we don't. If he comes after Caitlin, we're going to kill him," Stefan informed him. Santiago inhaled a deep breath and I could tell he was rolling around what Stefan just told him.

"They're going to kill him because they'll claim he went after that damn girl. You can't trust them," Jared said glaring over at the three of us. I could see that my hand had created a bruise around his neck.

Santiago looked at us as if waiting for us to say something. We looked at each other as if trying to read the other. I saw the killer in his eyes, but I saw something else I never saw in Aro's.

God to honest love and devotion for the ones he loved. "I most agree to this truce to provide my mother, Catalina, Carmen and even Santo peace of mind and normalcy. If my Uncle does not follow the truce I have put into place then I can no longer save him from himself," he replied and I trusted him.

"Fucking idiot," I heard one of his men whisper under his breath and Santiago was out of his seat with a gun in hand. Before the guy could even think to defend himself, Santiago shot him. The guy's lifeless body dropped to the floor, the other guys moving out of the way.

"Does anyone else feel the same way?" Santiago asked looking at the rest of the men in the room with him. "Speak now, because if you so much as think about betraying me, I will beat you until your bodies are impossible to identify," he told them. None of them would make eye contact with him.

I could tell they feared him.

Santiago handed Jared the gun and sat back down at the table. "Where were we, gentlemen?" he asked as if there wasn't a dead body on the floor. I couldn't help but smirk because that was definitely some shit I would have done.

"We have another matter to discuss," I said remembering that we needed to discuss his relationship with William Black.

"Okay."

"What's your relationship with William Black?"

"The federal agent?"

"Yes," I answered.

"He's disposable to me. He has caused my family more trouble being around as my father's pet," he answered. "I promised a pardon on his life because he introduced me to my wife, and as I said before, I am a man of my word. But, if you want to kill him then honestly you would be doing me a favor," he continued to explain.

"I actually have to agree with you there," Embry said sitting back in his seat. "I will never understand why you kept him around for so long in the first place. I know you are grateful for him introducing you to Catalina, but he's otherwise useless," Embry continued. We could agree on William Black being useless.

"We think he was keeping something from your father, and Phillip Swan found out what that something was, and William made sure Phillip was taken care of before your father found out," Emmett explained.

"You think he used my father to clean up his mess?" Santiago asked.

"We're certain of it," I replied. Santiago looked between Embry and Jared.

"It would explain a lot," Jared said rubbing his throat.

"Do you know what it could be?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, but Bella is determined to find out why her father was killed, because now she knows it wasn't just because your father found out he was undercover," I answered. He sat there silently.

"You two are to be married soon, correct?"

"Yes, in a few days actually," I answered. He nodded and I could tell he was thinking.

"As a wedding gift to the both of you, I will deliver William Black, and we can find out together what secret he didn't want my father to know so badly he had someone he called friend killed," he replied. I nodded in agreement.

We all sat in the room silently, paying no attention to the dead body that was still on the floor. Emmett looked over at Stefan and me.

"What do you think?" he asked us.

"It sounds good, I would feel better with the baby coming," Stefan answered looking more relaxed at the possibility of a truce between both families once again.

"Yeah, definitely. I know the family would enjoy not having to look over their shoulders every day," Emmett added. I nodded knowing that was true as well. No matter what, I knew our family would follow our lead, but I also knew they would have felt better if we were able to live our lives without having to worry about someone trying to kill us.

Both Stefan and Emmett looked at me. I knew they were waiting to see if I agreed because they wouldn't agree to the truce unless all three of us agreed. It was risky agreeing because we didn't know just how truthful Santiago was being, but it was even riskier not agreeing because I had a feeling Santiago was prepared if we said no.

The same way we were prepared if this turned out to be a setup.

"Truce," I said holding my hand out for Santiago to shake. He smiled and it looked as if the weight of the world had just been taken off his shoulders. He stood up and I did the same. He shook my hand, then Emmett's and Stefan's sealing the truce.

"Yes, this makes me very happy. I must make a phone call, naturally I was prepared in case things went bad," Santiago said pulling out his phone again. I waited to hear his phone call, once again he put them on speaker.

"Boss," a deep voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Everything is good. No harm is to come to any of them and that's an order," Santiago said sternly.

"Yes, Sir. We're leaving right now," the man replied. Santiago hung up the phone and I turned and looked at Stefan. He nodded pulling out his phone and making a call as well.

"Everything's green, No, leave them and make sure nothing happens to them by any of our guys or they're dead," Stefan said into the phone. "Yes," he said replying to whatever question was asked.

Santiago smiled at us.

"I assume you had someone watching my family, too?" he asked with a knowing grin. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We were prepared in case things went bad," I told him repeating his words. He laughed as we all sat back down and talked out the rest of the truce from territories to when and where we would meet each year to update this truce.

"How do you feel about visiting the States?" Emmett asked with a grin. I smiled already knowing where he was headed with that question.

"Honestly, I've never cared much for the country. Why?" he asked.

"In November my family and I are having our annual family charity event and for the first time we are hosting it in the Masen building. Why don't you and your wife come? Bring your mother and sister as well. Our families are in alliance now and maybe it is time they've gotten to know each other once again," I told him. If he was serious about this truce then he shouldn't have any problem going to the one place he would be the most vulnerable.

"That is a terrific idea. I know my mother used to be great friends with your mothers once upon a time," he said. I nodded knowing this to be true.

"Just to be clear, your mother will treat Bella with respect upon meeting her. I understand the circumstances but…"

"…my mother is more likely to thank Bella not insult her. With my father obsessed with your Bella all that time he wasn't around to degrade my mother," Santiago said cutting me off. I nodded happy to hear it.

"When would you like me to bring you William Black?" he asked us after we had discussed everything else.

"You get him and believe me, we'll be here when you call," I informed him. He nodded and looked to Jared.

"His end of the year visit," they both said at the same time. I sat there confused and Santiago turned looking at the rest of us. "William comes to visit at the end of every year. When he comes this year, you and your Bella will be there as well. He won't know what hit him or have any way to escape," Santiago explained with a grin on his face.

Once we were all happy with the agreed upon truce, we all left to head back to our homes where our family was waiting. I called Maxx on our way out letting him know that nothing was to happen to Santiago's family. I explained what happened and told him that we wanted him to watch them for the next few days.

"Want to make sure he wasn't bullshitting about the truce?" he asked knowing exactly what we wanted him to do.

"Exactly, and if anyone can be the elephant in the room but remain unseen it would be you," I joked and he laughed.

"Sure thing, I'll call you with any news," he said just before we hung up. None of us wanted to stay in Spain now that the meeting was over so we contacted our pilot for the private Jet and headed back to the States.

We didn't arrive back home until the middle of the night. We agreed to let the family know about the truce tomorrow. For now we were going to bed. I went straight upstairs to my and Bella's bedroom.

I saw her asleep in one of my shirts. I undressed and then climbed into the bed. I pulled her into my arms and placed my hand over her stomach that held our growing child.

"You're home," she whispered pulling my arm tighter around her. I placed a kiss on her neck and then turned her face so that I could look down into her eyes. The moon as the only light in the room.

"I told you, I'd be back," I whispered. I could see her smiling at me.

"How did everything go?"

"You don't have anything to worry about, it's settled," I assured her not wanting to get into detail. She nodded not asking, instead she fisted my hair and pulled my mouth to hers.

I made love to her the rest of the night and well into the morning.

* * *

**_How do you feel about what happened this chapter? Do you think Santiago was being honest about wanting the truce? Do you think the guys made the right choice agreeing? What do you think Amoro is really up to? _**

**_Wedding next chapter! _**

_This chapter was titled after Eminem song Survival_

_**See you Friday!**_

_**Love, E**_


	16. As long as you're there

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

It's Friday

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_As long as you're there_**

**_"So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart, Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love, Nothing but you means a thing to me…"_**

**_Bella POV_**

Only two more hours before the wedding, two hours before I became Edward's wife. The entire scenario was surreal. This is the last place I would have thought I'd be a year ago. Not only was I getting ready to be his wife, but I was going to be a mother.

Me.

A mother.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this without you, Irina?" I asked even though I knew she couldn't answer. She always wanted to be a wife and mother; I never wanted this. Not until now.

Before Edward, I wanted to be like my father. Not a cop exactly, but fearless like him. I wanted to be taken seriously as a female kickboxer; honestly though I knew my mother would have never approved. I enjoyed being my own person, to go and come as I pleased. I enjoyed my freedom.

But now, now, I _wanted_ to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen. I _wanted_ to have his child, hell I _wanted_ to have as many children as he wanted me to give him. I hadn't lost sight of what I originally wanted for my life, now I just knew that Edward was both what I desired and needed. There was a knock at my door, and I called for whoever it was to come in.

Esme, Renee and Grandma Cullen all walked in looking beautiful in their dresses. I smiled at the three of them.

"The three of you look amazing," I told them.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Esme said coming over towards me and sitting down in the chair that sat next to mine. I looked at them knowing they were getting ready to get serious with me. I prayed they weren't coming in here to tell me that Edward had changed his mind. I would have died.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong, we just—we wanted to come and talk to you honestly on behalf of Elizabeth in a way," Renee said with that warming smile she had.

"As you know we raised Edward after Elizabeth passed and well…"

"If you hurt my grandson, I will hunt you down, and gut you like a fish," Grandma Cullen said getting right to the point. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was all the same because this was the first time anyone _in_ the family actually threatened _my_ life.

"Mom!" Esme yelled at her.

"What? The two of you were beating around the bush. Bella is a big girl. You know that we love you, right?" Grandma Cullen asked looking back at me. I nodded slowly, honestly not sure what to say.

"Great, Mom you scared her silent," Renee said causing me to laugh.

"No, I'm just—I didn't expect that, but know I would never hurt Edward intentionally, and I will do everything in my power to try and make sure I never hurt him unintentionally," I told them honestly.

"We know honey, it's just—well, you have a lot of power over Edward, and we don't think you realize just how much," Renee said looking as if she was having a hard time trying to explain it to me.

"I wouldn't say I had power over him, I mean, no one makes Edward do anything he doesn't want to do," I said and Grandma Cullen shook her head.

"Do you remember when I told you that you were wrong about that when you said it before? I can get anyone to do what I want, but that's more of a respect thing," she told me. I disagreed because I knew for a fact it was fear and love, but I let her continue. "Edward loves you Bella. The way my Carl loved me, the way Carlisle loves Esme, the way Charlie loves Renee, the way Jasper loves Alice, hell, even the way Emmett loves Angela, and most definitely the way Ed loved Elizabeth," she explained to me. I smiled thinking about how much love we were surrounded by.

"What Mom is trying to say is that while Edward is this assassin, this killer—you're his kryptonite. He can put up a good game, but the fact is he would jump through fire for you, Bella. You hold the power to decide where you want your lives to go, and we just want you to think about it," Esme told me. I was still confused here.

"Edward told them you were pregnant," Renee said as if that was going to help me understand.

"Oh, we're very excited by the way, but we'll get back to that in a second," Grandma Cullen said with a huge smile on her face. Renee laughed and inhaled a deep breath.

"When I was pregnant with Tanya, I didn't think I wanted to raise my children in this life. I worried every day that someone was going to try and kill us, or that Charlie would end up dead while on a job. I was scared that the life had him more than I did, so I told him I wanted out…" she revealed. I was surprised because I never heard about this before.

"What happened?" I asked seeing that they were obviously still here now.

"He left," Renee said with a smile. "He didn't ask me why, he didn't resent me for it. He just told Luther he was out because he had a family to take care of first. It was then I realized that this life never actually had him, I did," she explained.

"It was so hard on Elizabeth and me not having her around during that time. We were all practically pregnant at the same time and Renee was just gone. We didn't hate her for her choice. We understood it, even agreed…"

"Then why didn't you or even Elizabeth demand to leave?" I asked before I thought about it. Grandma Cullen smiled.

"I asked them both that same question," she said.

"While we worried for our children's safety, we knew that no matter what, our kids would be in danger regardless of if we stayed or left. Carlisle was Luther's nephew and Ed was the best assassin money could buy. Plus, we loved our lives, we loved the women we had become with Carlisle and Ed. We trusted our husbands and family to protect our children," Esme answered with a smile on her face.

"That was my mistake. I didn't really believe that they all truly considered me family. That if it came down to it, they would all protect not just Charlie but all of us," Renee told me.

"What changed your mind?" I asked her.

"Ed did, he was a very persuasive man," she laughed, and I could tell she was remembering him. "He came to see me, and I hadn't realized just how much I missed all of them. How much I missed the life we all shared together as a family, until he showed up showing me sonogram pictures of Edward and Emmett. I cried for hours feeling like I had disappointed everyone. Then they welcomed Charlie and I back as if we never left," she continued with a smile on her face.

"We gave them a party," Grandma Cullen said with a huge grin of her own.

"None of us could drink a damn thing though," Esme said making me laugh.

"Elizabeth did, she snuck a glass of wine," Renee laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't hear her and Ed arguing about it in the bathroom," she continued.

"Oh, I heard them in the bathroom, but they weren't arguing when I heard them," Esme said and we all laughed again.

"Okay ladies we're getting sidetracked," Grandma Cullen said turning to me. "Bella, we just want you to know you have options. While we would all be devastated if you decided that you wanted to leave all of this, we would understand."

"Edward would never…"

"…Edward will do whatever you ask of him," Renee said cutting me off. Now I was understanding why they were here talking to me.

"We don't know if the two of you have discussed this already, but we don't want you to make the choice based on how you think we will all feel about you after. The others may not understand yet and that is because they don't have children of their own, but we've been there," Esme told me taking my hand in hers.

"None of them know that Charlie and I left before Tanya was born. We honestly saw no point in telling them since it happened before they were born," Renee told me.

"Now, don't think we've singled you out because we've had this same conversation with Sarah as well," Grandma Cullen informed me. "We'll probably have it with each of the girls as they start to build families of their own," she continued and I nodded understanding.

"We're sorry if this seems like a lot to take in right now. I mean, it's your wedding day, but we wanted to talk to you before you left for your honeymoon so that maybe you and Edward could discuss it before you return home," Esme said.

"No, I understand really, and I appreciate the three of you coming to talk to me about it. I've thought about it many times, if I could leave, if I could ask Edward to leave. We've brushed over the subject a few times, but we haven't discussed it since I found out I was pregnant," I told them playing with my engagement ring. "Honestly though, I don't think I could ever ask him to leave. Not just because I know it would hurt him or even all of you, but because it would hurt me too. I've grown to think of all of you as my family and listening to how Renee felt when she left, I know I will feel the same way if we left. I trust Edward, and each of you to protect my baby because you all protected me when you didn't even know me," I told them. They each smiled at me and I could tell I had put their minds at ease.

They each gave me a hug welcoming me into the family, not just as a devil's kiss but as Edward's wife. I couldn't help but cry because I would never get used to being accepted for who I was instead of who people wanted me to be.

Esme and Grandma Cullen expressed how excited they were about my pregnancy. Esme promising to be the best grandma ever. After, they left my room to go check on everything else.

I sat there in the room alone again and tried shaking the feeling of loneliness. I knew that I wasn't alone, but my mind couldn't help drifting back to my parents and Irina. I wondered how Alice handled not having her father walk her down the aisle or her mother to help her get dressed.

Though I never thought I would actually be getting married one day, I always pictured my mother helping me. Irina standing up as my maid-of-honor and my father giving me away.

It was a hard pill to swallow knowing that my family was gone, but today I was getting another family. Today I was marrying into a large family that I knew would love me and my baby. A family that I knew would kill for me and my baby. A family I would kill to defend.

"You okay?" I heard Tanya ask as she came into the room. I turned looking over at her and nodding.

"Just thinking," I said hugging my legs and pulling them up against my chest as I sat in the chair.

"Your parents and Irina?" Tanya asked pulling out the garment bag that held my dress. Again I nodded as I watched her remove my dress from the bag. "I know you don't believe in this kind of thing, but I'm sure they are here with you in spirit," she told me. I smiled because everything in me wanted to believe that.

"Is Edward here?" I asked needing to change the subject from my parents and Irina. Tanya smiled at me as she hung my dress on the back of the door.

"I already got the text from Emmett. They're on their way right now, he hasn't deserted you at the altar," she told me. She walked over to me and released my hair from the tie that was holding it up. She ran her fingers through it to loosen it up. Bree would be in soon to curl my hair for the wedding because I wanted it down.

I knew Edward liked it when my hair was down.

"Bella, can I say something to you without you thinking I'm being a bitch or out of line?" Tanya asked from behind me. I turned around looking up at her with a brow raised.

"You've never asked me before, usually you're just brutally honest."

"I know—but this time I'm not speaking to you as your friend but as Edward's sister," she said actually looking nervous. I took her hand pulling her around so that she was sitting in the chair across from me.

"I've told you a million times, feel free to say whatever you need or want to say to me," I replied still holding her hand.

"You mean the entire world to Edward; I mean, I've never seen him love anyone the way he loves you. Now, don't think I'm not happy about this because I am, I'm so happy he's found you. He deserves to be this happy and loved, both of you do," she told me. I nodded trying to follow where she was heading with this. "Now, there is no doubt in my mind that if it ever came down to him having to choose between us and you, he'd pick you without hesitating. Alice would follow him because while she'll never admit it out loud, she worships her big brother and would follow him into hell."

"Tanya, I would _never_ make or even ask Edward to choose between any of you and me. I know how much Edward loves me, and believe me, I return that exact love tenfold, but one of the reasons I love him so much is because of his love for all of you, his family. I've never met a man so devoted to his family, and I could never take him away from that. I'm not just marrying him today, I'm marrying all of you, if that makes any sense," I said laughing. She smiled seeming to relax a little.

"Yes, that makes sense, especially for our family. It's just you could change your mind once you start to have children and…"

"…I promise that I will _never_ take Edward away from any of you for any reason. All of you are just as much my family as you are his," I interjected squeezing her hand in mine. "I mean, all of you have been more welcoming, approving and loving than my own family ever was of me. I loved my parents and Irina, but none of them understood me the way all of you do, and none of them ever had the balls and respect to tell me when I was being a bitch and put me in my place the way any of you have, and I'm sure will continue to do," I continued and she laughed.

"You really are a bitch sometimes," she laughed and I joined her.

"But you love me," I replied.

"Like a fat kid loves cake," she countered with a grin and we both laughed. Standing up I pulled her out of her chair and into a hug.

"Plus, how could Edward and I possibly raise our baby without any of you," I whispered into her ear. She pulled back away from me and her eyes went large.

"Are you? You're pregnant?" she asked me. I nodded with a grin on my face. She started screaming pulling me back into a hug. It felt good sharing it with someone else seeing that Edward was already telling people.

"Are the two of you sharing a moment without me?" Bree said coming into the room. Tanya and I pulled apart laughing. I sat back down in the chair winking at Tanya. When Bree came up behind me I took her hand and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tanya came up next to her bumping her hip.

"I talked to her," Tanya said looking at Bree.

"Oh, Bella, I don't want you to think that we really believe you would…you know. It's just... we've all grown up together from day one and I just couldn't picture my life without Edward around, and if he left, Alice would go too and we can't lose them," she explained, and I thought about what I discussed with Renee, Esme and Grandma Cullen.

"I'll be honest and say I considered it, but I could never do that to any of you or to him. I love all of your crazy asses entirely too much to walk away," I assured her. She smiled at me as she looked at my reflection.

"Okay ladies, enough of the sentimental shit. We have a wedding to get ready for!" Tanya said causing us to laugh. Bree set up everything she would need to start on my hair, and Tanya sat down in front of me and shaved my legs.

Even though I had my legs shaved a few days ago when I got my annual bikini wax, she wanted to make sure I didn't have so much as a stray hair on my legs. It had something to do with the high slit of my dress. I didn't bother arguing with her, though it did feel strange as hell having someone else shave my legs. She told me she would be done by the time Bree finished my hair. Thankfully, I had gotten my manicure and pedicure earlier this morning or she probably would have tried to do them over as well.

"Are you wearing any makeup?" Bree asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Edward hates it and while any other day I would enjoy pissing him off. I will refrain from doing so today," I answered with a giggle.

"Good idea, wait until after the _I do's_ are said," Tanya joked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bree through the mirror.

"Where's Alice?"

"Talking to Edward about something. When he arrived he said he wanted to talk to her," Bree answered. I nodded not surprised. I knew that Alice had spoken with him on her wedding day as well.

I loved how close they were and it made me wonder if any children Edward and I had would be as close as they were. Then involuntarily a smile spread across my face as I thought about the fact that I was already carrying the first addition to our family.

"What are you smiling so hard about?" Bree asked me. I grinned at her as I placed my hand over my stomach. She stopped curling my hair instantly holding the curling iron up in the hair.

"You're lying!" she shouted at me. I shook my head and she dropped the curling iron as she started screaming much like Tanya had done earlier. The door opened yet again and this time it was Sarah and Angela who walked in already dressed in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Bella's pregnant!" Bree shouted and then slapped her hand over her mouth. I shook my head happy that Edward and I had planned on telling everyone else today.

"Oh I know," Sarah said sitting down as she picked a grape out of the fruit ball that was on the table.

"Did Stefan tell you?" I asked her. She shook her head _no_ with a smile on her face.

"I asked him but he ignored me and started talking to the baby," she answered rubbing her stomach. I hoped I looked as good as Sarah did pregnant.

"What was it then, pregnant woman intuition?" Tanya joked giggling.

"Yes, actually smart ass," Sarah replied giggling as well. "I noticed her breasts started to get bigger, and then she's been emotional. I might not know Bella as well as the rest of you, but even I know she's not very emotional," Sarah explained and I laughed.

"True! It's what made me start to consider it, too," I replied making them all laugh. Then I looked at Angela feeling like I needed to apologize. I knew that I didn't, but we had become closer and I originally planned on telling her alone.

"Don't, Bella," she said shaking her head as if hearing my thoughts. "I'm really happy for you and Edward. I mean it," she told me with sincerity. I nodded as the room went quiet and it started to feel a little awkward in the room. "Please don't feel like I'm going to fall apart every time someone announces they are pregnant. I'll admit I think about the baby I would have had all the time, but I've come to terms that he or she were arriving before their time. I know it will happen for Emmett and me when we're actually ready, and God will give us our baby back. Until then I will be spoiling all the babies in this family rotten," she told us. We all smiled at her knowing she was serious.

Once Bree finished my hair I put on my wedding dress.

"God, Edward is going to lose his mind when he sees you in this dress," Angela said with a grin on her face.

"Oh my god, what if it gets hard! Oh eww! That is not something I want to see!" Bree yelled making all of us laugh.

"Like I wanted to see you and Seth fucking in Esme's pantry," Tanya said bringing over the box that held my shoes.

"Hey! We said we were sorry. How the hell were we supposed to know you were going to open the door," Bree retorted. I shook my head taking the shoe box from Tanya and putting on my black and white, peep-toe stilettos. I buckled it around my ankle and then stood back up.

"Yup, he's going to come in his pants," Sarah said as if it was nothing. We all looked at her and then started laughing. I swore her pregnancy was making her vulgar as hell.

"Jesus fucking Christ! My brother is going to bust a nut when he sees you," Alice said coming into the room.

"Told you," Sarah said and we all laughed again.

"Ladies, do you mind if I talk to my future sister-in-law alone for a minute," Alice said getting everyone's attention. I saw that she was holding a small velvet box in her hand.

"Is that—"

"Yup," Alice said cutting Tanya off before she finished. Tanya, Sarah and Bree all grinned obviously knowing what Alice was holding.

"We'll go make sure everything is perfect," Bree said heading out of the room.

"Can someone help me up," Sarah said. Angela and Tanya took a hand helping her up. They all left the room leaving Alice and I alone.

"You look really beautiful, Bella," Alice said walking over to me.

"Thank you, though you're making me a little nervous right now," I said eyeing her and the box. Maybe in a normal family it would have been safe to assume it was jewelry in the box, but in this family I learned to expect the unexpected.

"Don't be," she replied rubbing her fingers over the box as she smiled at it. "Edward wanted me to give you something that means a lot to the both of us," she said looking back up at me now.

"We hope it will mean a lot to you as well," she said handing me the box. I took it from her hand and slowly opened the box. Inside were a pair of gold diamond pendant earrings.

"Alice, these are beautiful," I said admiring them as I ran my finger over the diamonds.

"They belonged to my mother," she said and my eyes shot to hers.

"Oh, Alice, I can't take these. You should have them," I said closing the box and trying to hand them to her. She shook her head pushing my hand back to me.

"No, they're for you. Edward and I talked about it already. He was worried about how I would react, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. They belong to you," she said with a smile on her face. "I know if my mother was here she would have given them to Edward to give to you," she told me. I opened the box back up and looked at the earrings again.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just say that you'll continue to love my brother for the rest of your life. I've missed him being the brother I grew up with. I mean, sometimes he let the real him slip, but he always covered it back up with _The Target_. But once you came into his life, he was Edward again," she said with a smile on her face. "You repaired him, and I know for that alone our parents would have loved you," she said starting to cry. I could feel the tears forming in my own eyes. I was grateful I didn't have on any makeup.

"Believe me, Alice, he repaired me, too. I will love him until forever," I said knowing it sounded cliché but it was the truth. She gave me a quick hug saying she didn't want to mess up my dress or hair before Edward got the opportunity. Pulling back out of the hug she smiled at me placing her hand on my stomach.

"He told me," she said with a grin on her face. I smiled placing my hand over hers. I know that there was nothing showing or that I couldn't feel the baby yet, but it was comforting touching my stomach and knowing that a baby was growing inside of me. "I'm going to spoil this baby rotten," she informed me. I was sure the entire family was going to spoil this baby.

Sarah already had everything she could possibly need for her and Stefan's baby, even though she hadn't had her baby shower yet. Everyone kept buying things. I'll admit I may have gotten a few things or twenty.

There was knock that sounded on the door causing both Alice and me to jump. "You girls decent?" I heard Laurent ask from the other side of the door. I laughed telling him to come in. He opened the door and a huge smile spread across his face.

"You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, you look snazzy in your suit," I told him. Tanya came back into the room peeking her head in to make sure it was safe to enter. I took off the earrings I was wearing and switched them for the earrings I got from Edward.

"They look perfect," Alice said standing next to me.

"Okay, it's time to get this show on the road because Edward is starting to look like he's going to just kick the door down and go all caveman," Bree said coming back into the room and causing all of us to laugh.

"Okay, but could you guys leave me to talk to Laurent real fast, please?" I asked. They all nodded leaving the room.

"Everything okay? You haven't changed your mind have you?" he inquired rubbing my arms as if trying to sooth me. "I mean, I can get you out of here, but I'm pretty certain Edward will hunt me down and kill me," he said making me laugh.

"I haven't changed my mind," I assured him. "Edward is where I belong; where I've always belonged," I told him. He smiled nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong then?"

"I wanted to thank you again for stepping in today to give me away," I told him, I asked Laurent to give me away because he was the closest I had to any family. He'd been my lawyer since I was a teenager, but he had always been like a second father. Especially, while my father was undercover. "You're the best substitute father a girl could ask for," I told him. He kissed my forehead.

"No substitute, Bells. I'm the real deal, maybe not by blood but you're my little girl either way," he replied. I gave him a hug thanking him again. Pulling back he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Ready for me to give you away?" I smiled nodding. He held out his arm for me to take and I did grabbing my bouquet. We left the room and headed outside where the wedding was taking place. Everything looked just the way I hoped it would. We were getting married at La Venta Inn. While the place was beautiful during the day, we were getting married during sunset.

There were small lights lighting the aisle, and large lights at the arch I would be marrying Edward at.

"Got damn!" I heard Seth say earning a slap to the back of the head from Bree. "I'm sorry, It's just—Edward is going to need all kinds of self-control to keep his hands off of Bella until the wedding is over," he said shaking his head as he continued to look at me.

"I'll have to agree. While in my opinion my Ali was the most beautiful bride in the world, Edward is definitely going to lose his mind having to stand next to you and not be able to touch you the way he'll want," Jasper said making everyone laugh.

"That's every groom on their wedding day, Jasper. I almost pounced on Esme the day of our wedding," Carlisle said wrapping his arm around Esme. "Do you remember that, baby?" he asked her. I watched as Esme actually blushed.

"Oh, I remember, my father threatened to shoot you if you didn't get your hand off of my ass," she giggled causing everyone to laugh. As everyone started to join us in the foyer I earned even more compliments on my dress and more thoughts on what Edward was going to do once he saw me in it.

Everyone got into place and the music started. I smiled because the pianist was playing the composition I composed for Edward. Two by two the couples walked down the aisle and when it was my turn, I smiled up at Laurent.

He placed a kiss on my forehead as we walked to the entrance. I watched my feet at first, but when I looked up, I saw Edward's eyes burning with love, passion, desire and need as he looked back at me.

I was ready to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Jr.

* * *

**_I know it wasn't the wedding exactly but everyone wanted to come talk to her and before I knew it I had a complete chapter. I think it was great that everyone came to talk to her to express their concerns as well as their love for her. Plus is that you don't have to wait until Monday for the next chapter! *winks*_**

_This chapter was titled after Glee's original song As long as you're there (Personal one of my favorite songs) _

_**See you Soon!**_

_**Love, E**_


	17. All of Me

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

Surprise! Please read A/N below!

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_ All of Me _**

**_"My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind, cause all of me loves all of you…"_**

**_Edward POV_**

Today I was marrying Bella.

I could admit to myself that I feared she would change her mind. Carlisle told me that it was every groom's fear that their bride was going to leave them at the altar, but that didn't make me feel any fucking better.

It was about three hours before the wedding and I was pacing back and forth at the penthouse. Tanya had already taken Bella to the venue where we were having the wedding.

"You're going to walk a fucking hole into the floor; relax man," Jasper said coming into the living room. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"How the hell did you deal with this anxiety? Fuck, I keep waiting for Tanya to call me and tell me Bella left me," I expressed running my fingers through my hair. Jasper sort of laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"That's what I kept thinking you or Tanya were going to tell me," he said with a grin on his face. "But, I trusted that Alice loved me as much as I loved her. Plus, if Bella hasn't left your ass yet, I doubt she's ever going to," he continued with a crooked grin on his face.

I gave him the finger as I started to pace again. I haven't been this nervous about something since Alistair and Carlisle took me on my first job.

"How long has he been pacing back and forth?" I heard Charlie ask as he walked into the living room.

"Since Bella and Tanya left for La Venta," Jasper answered. I could hear the humor in his voice. I knew everyone would find humor in my fucking misery. Well, I wasn't miserable but I was going crazy having to wait.

Why the hell did I agree to marry her at night? I should have demanded to marry her at the crack of dawn.

"How are you feeling, son?" Charlie asked slapping his hand down on my shoulder. I stopped walking and ran my fingers through my hair.

"She's going to change her mind; I fucking know it," I replied and Charlie laughed. He fucking laughed as if it was funny that I was probably going to have my heart torn out of my chest.

"Edward, she's not going to change her mind."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"How?" I asked needing to hear his reason for thinking Bella wasn't going to come to her damn senses and leave my ass.

"She's crazy about you, literally. She couldn't leave you any sooner than you could ever leave her," he answered. I ran my fingers through my hair as I inhaled a breath and then released it through my nose.

I needed to let her know just how much I loved her; how serious I was about this. I didn't want her to start wondering about the old Edward, the guy I was before her. I wasn't a completely new man, but I damn sure wasn't the pussy hunter I used to be.

Bella was all I wanted, needed and desired.

I knew that Tanya, Esme, Grandma Cullen and Renee wouldn't allow me to see her so that I could talk to her, so I needed to think of something. A sign or something.

Fuck, what would a pansy do?

Then it hit me. Without saying a word to anyone I went upstairs to my and Bella's bedroom. I entered the walk-in closet and pressed in the code to pop open the secret compartment. Stepping behind the door I walked over to the small safe I had in the room.

I entered the combination to the safe and it popped open. Reaching inside of the safe, I pulled out what I wanted. It was a pair of diamond pendant earrings my father had given to my mother for their first wedding anniversary.

I held them all this time, simply because it was something that belonged to my mother, now—I wanted Bella to have them. I closed the safe and the door to the small room back. Walking back into living room I saw that now Carlisle, Alistair, Liam, Emmett and Seth joined Charlie and Jasper.

"Are you ready to…" Carlisle stopped talking when he noticed what I was holding in my hand. He instantly started smiling along with Charlie and Alistair.

"Your mother's diamond earrings," Charlie said rather than asked. "I knew we taught you right," he continued with a laugh. I ran my fingers through my hair again as I opened the velvet box and looked down at the earrings.

"Do you think Alice wanted them? I never asked her, and now I'm about to give them to Bella," I said looking at all of them. They each shrugged their shoulders unable to answer me.

"Talk to her," Jasper answered as he got up from the sofa. "She loves Bella, you know that. I don't think she'll mind, but that's something only she can tell you," he continued. I nodded knowing he was right.

"Do you have the rings?" I asked turning to Emmett. He patted his pockets with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh shit man—I think I lost them," he said still digging into his pockets. I started to walk over and punch him when pulled out the box that held the rings laughing. "I'm just fucking with you," he chortled. I walked over and punched his stupid ass anyway.

"Dumb ass," I said heading out of the penthouse as I placed the velvet box that held the earrings into my pocket.

"I was just joking, fuck that shit hurt," I heard Emmett say as he followed behind me. I could hear everyone else laughing. With about an hour and a half until the wedding we left for the venue.

Holding my phone in my hand as I sat in the limo I contemplated sending Bella a text message. Unable to resist I sent her a message telling her how I couldn't wait to marry her. I waited for a reply but it never came.

She was going to leave me, I knew it. Freaking the hell out, I called the one person who could calm me the hell down without making me feel like a pussy—Esme.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked when she answered.

"Is Bella there?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes, she's here, but you knew that already. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I texted her phone and she didn't answer and I thought maybe…"

"…Edward you are going to give yourself grey hairs. More than likely, Bella hasn't even looked at her phone. People have been in and out of her room since she arrived. Renee, your grandmother and I just finished talking to her," Esme told me.

"Why did you need to talk to her? Was she thinking about…"

"…no, Edward; just no. Get those thoughts out of your head now. Jesus, I've never known you to be so unsure like this. Bella loves you, trust me, trust her and trust that you've done great falling in love with her. She has no plan of going anywhere. We talked to her as your mothers and grandmother…"

"The three of you threatened her didn't you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I saw Alistair, Charlie and Carlisle smile as Esme laughed into the phone.

"Your grandmother may have threatened to gut her like a fish if she was to ever hurt you," she answered and I shook my head, but couldn't resist the smile on my face. "Don't worry, nothing has changed her mind. She wants to be with you and everything that comes with you. Now stop worrying so much," she continued. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Thanks, Esme."

"That's what I'm here for and on another subject, Carlisle said you plan to give Bella your mother's earrings," she said. I looked up at Carlisle trying to figure out when the hell did he tell Esme that, and then I noticed him flipping his phone in his hand.

I swear he and Charlie gossiped more than the women.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to Alice first to make sure she's okay with it."

"I'm sure she will be. I'll see you when you arrive, son," she told me before hanging up. I sat back in my seat as I tried relax. We arrived at the venue a little while later. Grandma Cullen and Renee greeting us when we arrived.

"My boys always look so handsome when they get dressed like gentlemen," Grandma Cullen said kissing each of us on our cheeks. She stopped in front of me holding my face between her hands.

"You look just like your father did on his wedding day," she told me. I saw that her eyes were filled with tears and she quickly wiped them away. "Only your father at least waited until after his wedding day to get your mother pregnant with you," she joked with a smile.

"Wait... Bella's pregnant?" Seth and Jasper asked at the same time. After Emmett, Stefan and I returned from Spain we talked to the family about the truce, but then I talked to all the parents privately about my concern with Bella being pregnant.

I was worried about her, the baby, and most of all that I put my fear of harm coming to Bella and the baby before my duty to the family.

Carlisle, Alistair and Charlie assured me that I didn't do anything they wouldn't have done. Maxx was still following Santiago and so far it appeared he was as serious about the truce as we were. I warned Maxx to stay on him a few more days just to be safe.

"Yeah, Bella's pregnant, but try to shut the hell up because everyone doesn't know yet," I replied finally answering Jasper and Seth. Bella and I planned to tell everyone today. We hadn't really talked about how we were telling people, but we figured today was a good idea.

"Congrats, man," Jasper said slapping me on the back of my shoulder. I nodded unable to hide my grin. Needing to talk to Alice before the wedding started, I asked Emmett to go find her for me and tell her I wanted to talk to her.

I sat outside where the ceremony was taking place. It was amazing what people could do in just a few hours. Sitting on the bench that sat against the building, I watched as the people worked.

"You wanted to see me, Edward?" I heard Alice ask. I turned around to see her walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said moving over and patting the seat next to me. She sat down looking nervous about what I was getting ready to say.

"Everything okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, uh. I just wanted to talk to you about Mom's earrings," I said pulling them out of my pocket and opening the box. Alice smiled taking the box from my hand.

"Mom wore these every chance she got," she said running her fingers over the earrings. I could tell she was remembering our Mother as she looked at the earrings.

"I want to give them to Bella, but I wanted to talk to you first," I blurted out nervously. Alice looked at me for what felt like forever. Then back at the earrings and a lone tear fell onto her cheek.

"They belong to her," Alice said.

"I know they're Moms, but…"

"…no, I mean they belong to Bella. I know you never thought you would get married, but I was confident that one day you were going to find someone to love you—the real you and I knew that you would want to give Mom's earrings to whoever she would turn out to be."

"You just knew uh?" I asked her with a grin. She laughed nudging my shoulder.

"Yes. You can be that big scary guy with everyone else, but I knew someone was going to bring out the real Edward, the one I've missed," she said looking back at the earrings inside of the box.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to be that boy anymore. With Mom and Dad gone, I had to step up. I knew that the family was going to protect us, but I was your older brother. I had to become a man," I said cracking my knuckles as I thought about how angry I was when I was a teenager.

"I know, believe me I knew I was always safe because you were my big brother. But, it has been nice seeing you really smile _and_ mean it. I love Bella and the number one reason is because she did the one thing our family couldn't—she repaired your heart and faith in love," Alice replied with a smile on her face.

I smiled as well because I knew she was right.

"I'm worried that history will repeat itself," I admitted for the first time out loud. "I worry that she'll have to identify my body, or that—I can't even think about it," I said trying to shake the thoughts from my mind.

"I worry about it, too. I know Jasper works behind the computer and not in the field, but in this life no one is safe," Alice said. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Bella's pregnant," I told her.

"She is?" Alice practically yelled. I laughed nodding.

"Yeah, she told me the night I left for Spain."

"Is that part of the reason you agreed to the truce with Santiago?" Alice asked me. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Alistair and Grandma Cullen had asked me the same exact question. I was going to answer Alice the same way I answered them.

"It's a huge part of why I agreed to the truce. Between Sarah being pregnant and now Bella…I just—I wanted to diminish the chance of Bella and Sarah becoming widows and having to raise children alone as much as I could. Santiago wanted the same exact thing having a family of his own as well."

"Uncle Luther would be proud," she said as if she knew I needed to hear her say that.

"You think so? Emmett, Stefan and I stressed that maybe we fucked up."

"Uncle Luther agreed to a truce all those years ago for the same reason, to protect the family. It was Aro who broke it. The family trust and believes in the choice the three of you made because we know that our safety was all of your priorities. Don't doubt that you three made the wrong choice because we all agreed that if it was us, we would have done the same," she told me. Looking over at her I smiled.

"When did you become so damn smart?" I asked her.

"I did graduate with a 4.0 from UCLA, you know a whole .5 more than you," she replied with a grin. I laughed shaking my head. "I'm going to take these earrings to Bella, and you're going to get ready to become a married man," she said getting up. I stood up as well. Alice gave me a hug before leaving me outside.

I ran my hand over my face as I watched the sun starting to descend. Sunset—that's when I was marrying Bella. I watched from where I was standing as the guests were being seated. Tanya came out to me and said that it was time for everyone to get into place.

My heart started pounding in my chest with anticipation. I got into place at my spot at the end of the aisle. The music started and my fucking heart jumped into my throat. I recognized the tune the pianist was playing as something I heard Bella playing in the house.

Grandma Cullen came down the aisle first, winking at me as she sat down. Esme and Carlisle following behind her. Esme blew me a kiss and I smiled at her. Renee and Charlie were next and when they reached me, Renee placed a kiss on my cheek telling me how proud she was.

Inhaling a deep breath I watched as the groomsmen escorted the bridesmaids down the aisle. Seth and Bree coming out first, followed by Stefan and Sarah. I smiled because Sarah was waddling down the aisle and I wondered if that was how Bella would look. Angela and Liam came down next, with Alice and Jasper right behind them.

I knew we were getting closer.

Tanya and Emmett came down the aisle and I laughed when Tanya gave me a thumbs up before standing in front of Alice. The pianist picked up the tempo of the song and everyone stood.

She was coming.

Fuck, how could I want something so much I never thought I wanted at all? I spent my entire adult life fighting ever ending up in this exact position, and here I was eager to become Bella's husband and to take her as my wife.

I blinked a few times as a grin spread across my face and then…Bella appeared.

She stood at the entrance and for a second I swear my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. Laurent walked her toward me, but I kept my eyes on her, and only her. She looked—she looked— fuck, there wasn't a word in the dictionary sufficient enough to describe how amazing she looked.

She smiled at me, that smile I lived for.

My throat went dry and I admired every curve of her in the dress she was wearing. I couldn't wait to fuck her in the dress and then again once I removed the dress. As they got closer I felt my feet moving under me as I walked toward them.

Laurent was taking too long getting her to me, or maybe I just didn't have the patience to wait. Everyone started to laugh as I approached Bella but I didn't care. Standing over her she smiled looking up at me, humor in her eyes.

"You couldn't wait?" she giggled. I saw my mother's earrings in her ears and I couldn't contain myself. I gripped her face and kissed her hard forgetting about everyone else around us.

Bella kissed me back without any hesitation. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she rose up on her toes. Wrapping my arm around her waist I devoured her mouth tasting her. After a while I released her mouth looking into her green eyes. I heard a few people clearing their throats and some still laughing. I looked over at Laurent and he laughed.

"You know you're supposed to wait until you're pronounced husband and wife before you kiss your bride," he teased and I shook my head realizing that no one in my family was ever going to let me forget this.

I didn't care though.

"Leave him alone, Laurent. I was seconds away from pulling this dress up and running down the aisle anyway," Bella said blushing as she looked up at me. Laurent laughed as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he turned to me and shook my hand giving Bella to me along with his blessing. I took Bella's hand and we walked down the rest of the aisle.

I wasn't really listening to the minister as he spoke, I was watching Bella. I used to talk about guys who were pussy-whipped and here I was one of them now.

But I didn't regret it, I didn't want to leave just to get some players card back. Fucking multiple different women wasn't what made me a man. Standing here and committing myself, my life and everything I was to Bella was what made me a man.

"The couple has written their own vows, will you turn to each other," I heard the minister tell us. I turned facing Bella and she was still wearing that same smile. "The bride will go first," he said nodding toward Bella.

She inhaled a deep breath as she turned handing Tanya her bouquet and taking the wedding band from her. I could tell she was nervous. I squeezed her hand in mine winking at her. She laughed as her hands shook, and she started to push the wedding band onto my finger.

"Edward, as I place this ring on your finger, I choose you to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was already yours and I am devoted to you in every way humanly possible. I trust you with every ounce of my soul and promise to follow you wherever you may lead me. I marry you today in front of our family and God with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute," she said with tears falling down her cheeks. I lifted the hand that now held my wedding ring and wiped her tears away.

"Edward, it is your turn," the minister said as if I needed him to tell me that. I turned taking Bella's wedding ring from Emmett. Taking her hand back into mine, I started to push the ring onto her finger.

"Bella, as I place this ring on your finger, I take you to be my wife in front of our family and God. I promise to put your needs before my own, to choose you first every day, to love you in word and deed, and to do the hard work of making now into forever. I promise to laugh with you, grieve with you, grow with you, and create with you. To honor the divinity in you, of you, and around you. I vow to be your kin, your best friend, your lover and your partner in all of life's journeys. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don't yet know, I give you my heart because it has always belonged to you. I give you my love. I give you myself," I told her not realizing just how much I meant each word until now as I spoke them to her.

More tears fell from her eyes and I wiped them away. I kept my eyes on her, my hand on her cheek as the minister continue to speak. Once he pronounced us husband and wife I pulled Bella's face to mine and kissed my wife.

I could taste her tears on her lips as I sucked on them gently. Wrapping my other arm around her waist I pulled her flush against my body as I heard everyone cheering in the distance.

**~~~*DOT*~~~**

For the hundredth time since our reception started the clinking of silverware to champagne glasses filled the room. Happy to complete the request of our guests, I pulled Bella's face to mine and kissed her.

Releasing her mouth, I grinned at how swollen her lips were now.

"Your lips are swollen," I told her. She laughed touching her fingertips to her lips.

"That's because my husband keeps kissing me," she replied and with a growl in my chest, I pulled her from her chair and into my lap kissing her again. She laughed against my mouth as she finger combed my hair.

"Say it again," I whispered against her mouth.

"Which part exactly," she teased knowing damn well what part I was talking about. Slipping my hand up the split in her dress I slapped her thigh biting on her neck.

"You know what part," I mumbled against her skin. She pulled back causing my mouth to leave her neck. Holding my face between her hands she looked down into my face.

"You are my husband, and I am your wife," she whispered to me with a grin on her face. Lifting my head I placed a kiss on her lips. I continued down her neck, and just over her tits which thanks to her dress looked even more mouthwatering than usual.

Fuck, the things I wanted to do to her.

"How upset do you think everyone will be if we ditch our own reception?" I whispered ghosting my lips over her ear. Her breathing increased as her fingers played with the fine hairs on my neck.

"Technically, we wouldn't be ditching. We arrived, we cut the cake…"

"…I like the way you think, Mrs. Masen," I replied ghosting my hand up the rest of her leg. My entire body vibrated with need when I felt the lace thong she was wearing under the dress. Unable to resist I encouraged her to part her legs needing to touch her. "Fuck, baby you're wet," I breathed dropping my head to her shoulder.

"I've been that way since I saw you standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me," she moaned gently rocking her hips against my fingers and over my erection that was threatening to bust the seams of my pants.

"Have I told you how fucking amazing, sexy, beautiful and just fucking delicious you look in this dress?" I asked ghosting my lips back up her check and over her lips as I continued to tease her.

"You may have mentioned it about a hundred times, but who's counting," she joked and I laughed pushing her thong aside and slipping my finger into her silk folds. I felt her nails dig into my shoulder as she pressed her lips to my ear when she moaned.

"I want to watch you come while you sit on my lap, in your wedding dress in this room full of our wedding guests. Will you do that for me?" I asked stroking her slowly with my finger.

"I—I—oh god…" she moaned into my ear.

"Will you come for me, Mrs. Masen? Will you come for your husband like the sexy little vixen we both know you to be?" I asked slipping another finger into her. I made sure to continue talking to her so that it didn't bring too much attention to us. "Answer me baby, or I'll have to stop and neither one of us wants that now do we?"

"No…" she moaned.

"No, you won't come for your husband? Or no you don't want me to stop? You have to be clear about these things, baby," I whispered against her ear as I stroked her faster with my fingers.

"No, don't stop—and yes, I'll come…" she breathed placing kisses along my neck and jaw. Curling my finger inside of her I pumped faster into her enjoying the soft moans she whispered into my ear.

They belonged to me, and she made sure only I heard them.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when we are alone?" I asked heightening her sensation as I pressed my thumb into her clit.

"Fuck me," she breathed and I wasn't sure if that was an answer to my question, or her simply losing herself in the ecstasy I was providing.

"Baby, I plan to do so much more than just fuck you. You're my wife now, I'm going to worship every inch of your body, I'm going to make you come so many times, I'll have _no_ choice but to carry you. I'm going to devour your sweet pussy until my thirst is quenched, and Mrs. Masen, I'm severely thirsty," I whispered to her as I curled and pummeled my fingers into her wet folds over and over again.

"Ah—fucking hell, I'm coming," she moaned nibbling on my ear as she fisted my hair. Then the sound of silverware hitting a champagne glass filled the air again and I pulled back looking at Bella's flushed face.

I took her mouth in hunger as I continued to finger fuck her at what she had called the sweethearts' table in the middle of our reception. "Come now," I ordered fucking her faster with my fingers as I pushed in a third finger. Her walls tightened around my fingers as her body convulsed in my lap and I devoured her mouth sucking her tongue into my mouth to swallow her scream from her release.

Pulling apart Bella tried catching her breath while I placed a kiss on her shoulder and pulled my fingers from between her legs. I dipped my finger into the slice of cake we had on the table and then brought it to her lips.

Smiling at me she took my finger into her mouth sucking the icing and her juices from my finger. I pulled my finger from her mouth and licked the rest of the icing and her juices from my finger.

"That was very naughty, Mr. Grouch," she said draping her arms over my shoulders.

"You loved every minute of it," I replied picking up my champagne glass and finishing what was inside. Bella leaned forward with her lips against my ear.

"You're right I did, and next time I want to taste you mixed with frosting, so make sure we take some of the cake with us when we leave," she whispered as her hand trailed down my chest, and between us until she was gripping my painfully hard erection. "I'm going to suck your cock so hard and good, baby, you'll be speaking gibberish, I'll even let you in the back door," she continued dipping her tongue into my ear. I choked on the champagne I was currently drinking. Bella smiled patting me on my back as I tried not to come in my fucking pants from her words.

"Are you serious?" I asked trying to hide my excitement in case she was just fucking with me. I remembered her telling me before that she had never tried anal before. I never did either; it was an intimacy line I wasn't willing to cross with random women. But, I would be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind when fucking Bella from behind. She smiled nodding as she brought her lips to mine.

"My body is your party, baby, and if you can't do all the freaky shit with your wife, who are you supposed to do it with?" she asked with a grin on her face. Gripping her neck I crashed my mouth to hers repeatedly telling her how fucking amazing she was.

"Are the two of you done giving away free porn?" I suddenly heard Grandma Cullen say. Needless to say, my fucking erection was deflating fast with my grandmother standing over us. Lifting my mouth away from Bella's I sat back in the chair and looked up at Grandma Cullen.

"Can't a man just sit here and fill his wife up without being harassed?" I asked causing both Bella and Grandma Cullen to laugh.

"No, you can't because I would rather not watch the two of you dry hump," Grandma Cullen replied. Bella started to get up from my lap, but I pushed her back down as I rubbed my hand against her thigh.

"What can we do for you?" I asked Grandma Cullen.

"The question should be what can _I_ do for _you_," she said with a smile as she looked at the both of us.

"Uh?" Bella asked probably just as confused as I was right now. Grandma Cullen rolled her eyes at us as she leaned in a little closer to us.

"Do either of you remember when Alice and Jasper left their wedding?" she asked us. I looked at Bella and then back at Grandma Cullen and we shook our heads _no_. "Exactly, because I snuck them out. The same way I'm going to sneak the two of you out; now watch for my signal and then go that way, Emmett and Tanya are waiting with your suitcases and hotel key. I love you both," Grandma Cullen said and then she walked away from our table.

"Is she serious?" Bella asked looking back at me with a smile.

"It's Grandma Cullen, what do you think?" I retorted. Then there was a loud crash, followed by a slap and Grandma Cullen tossing a cup of wine into someone's face.

"How dare you touch my ass!" she yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room. I always knew my Grandmother was nothing like normal grandmothers, but I was seriously starting to worry that the woman was batshit crazy. "You thought you could sneak a touch or something!" she yelled at the man.

By the looks on Alistair, Carlisle and Charlie's face I felt sorry for the damn man. "That's y'all signal to go," I heard Alice say from behind us. Bella and I looked up seeing Jasper and Alice standing there.

"You better hurry up, because the longer you take the less likely it is that she can stop Alistair, Charlie and Carlisle from killing that man," Jasper chortled. Bella quickly got up from my lap and I followed getting up from the chair. Bella picked up her bouquet and then lifted her dress removing her garter.

"Give this to Tanya and Liam for us," she said handing them to Alice. We never actually planned on tossing the bouquet and garter, we already knew who was next. Taking Bella's hand we quickly rushed out of the building. We spotted Tanya and Emmett standing by the limo.

"Your things are in the trunk, this is your hotel key courtesy of your maid-of-honor and best man," Tanya said placing the hotel key into my hand.

"I've already confirmed your flight on Saturday, and the house is ready for your arrival when you get there," Emmett told me. Bella looked at me with a questioning brow and I smiled because she still didn't know where we were going for our honeymoon. We heard a commotion from inside causing Emmett and Tanya to rush us into the limo.

"See you guys in two weeks!" Tanya said waving at us.

"Try to make my niece a twin!" Emmett yelled causing Tanya to slap him when she called him a dumbass. Laughing the limo pulled off just as our wedding guests came outside to see us pull off.

"Damn it, Mom! Again!" I heard Renee yell as we pulled off. Bella laughed placing her head against my shoulder. Her hand massaged my thigh, her fingers brushing against my cock.

"Have you ever fucked in a limo?" she asked me already pulling on my belt. Grinning I pulled her onto my lap so that she was straddling me, tore her thong from her body and pushed her down onto my erection as soon as I had it free from my pants.

Limo rental six hundred

Wedding Dress five thousand

Tux three thousand

Fucking my wife in a limo—priceless.

* * *

**_Edward I love you really, smh. _**

**_How was that? Did you love their vows? How about him not waiting for her to reach him? Got to love Grandma Cullen right! lol_**

_This chapter was titled after John Legend's All of me (another personal favorite) _

_**This chapter was early because I won't be able to post on Monday. **_

_**Love, E**_


	18. Dark Horse

**_I don't own anything Twilight, though I am taking full claim of my grouchward and kickassBella because well they're awesome! _**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

I'm Back!

Reason for absence in bottom A/N

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**_Dark Horse_**

**_"Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only, But don't make me your enemy…"_**

**_Bella POV_**

Tahiti

That is where Edward brought me for our honeymoon. The place was breathtaking, the view, the ocean—everything. It was warm, maybe warm wasn't the right term but I didn't mind. It gave me an excuse to walk around in damn near nothing most days.

We'd been here already for about a week and it was nice being away from the real world. I stood out on the patio that looked out toward the ocean.

I smiled to myself because Edward never did anything small. We weren't staying at a hotel like most people, we were staying in a house Edward rented. Yeah, I was shocked he didn't just buy the house either, but he said he wanted to see how I loved being here before deciding to buy the house.

Stretching my arms out over the railing I leaned over watching everyone on the beach. It was peaceful here, though I'll admit a small part of me was starting to miss the chaos that was our life.

Edward wouldn't tell me what was going on at home, but I knew it was something because for the sixth time during our honeymoon he was on the phone with Emmett and Stefan.

It wouldn't have actually bothered me that he was taking care of business while we were on our honeymoon, if it was something important. But whenever I asked, he would reply saying it wasn't important at all.

I could only assume it was serious, at least it had better been serious. Every time they called whatever Edward and I had planned was instantly canceled for him to take the call.

_That_, did piss me off.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Edward ask just as I felt him pressing his cock into my ass as his hand traveled up the length of my back. Slowly, I stood up straight and he wrapped his arms around my waist stuffing his face into my neck.

He would never admit it out loud, but he loved the flowery soap I always used when I showered. Rocking his hips back and forth he pressed his hardening erection into my ass and I tried to stay focused on my issue.

He was making it really hard not to get distracted by his glorious cock pressing up against me.

"Just thinking," I answered feeling his hand pull up my skirt.

"You smell amazing, sorry I couldn't shower with you this morning," he whispered into my ear as his hand slipped between my legs. I moaned placing my hands on the railing to keep my balance. "Or go to breakfast with you," he added brushing a finger over my clit.

"Business?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Not important…"

"…if it wasn't important why couldn't it wait?" I breathed and his hand stopped their torture on me. "What did Stefan and Emmett want?" I asked. He groaned releasing me and stepping back. I turned around facing him as I leaned against the railing.

"Can we not do this right now, Bella?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do what? I only asked you a question, Edward. What do they want that couldn't wait until we were home?" I asked again.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone as if to scare me into dropping it. He should have known me better than that and he knew it.

"Edward," I replied crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head and walked away from me. "Why can't you just tell me what they keep calling you for that is so damn important they couldn't wait or hell figure it out alone," I snapped following behind him.

Maybe it was the heat here, or my pregnancy hormones, but I wasn't letting this go.

"Why can't we just have a peaceful fucking honeymoon without you trying to pick a damn fight!" he yelled as he turned glaring at me.

"Because Stefan and Emmett keep calling and ruining any plans we make to have said peaceful fucking honeymoon!" I yelled back at him. "I know it can't possibly be that damn important because we're not rushing home!" I continued to yell.

"It's just business, Bella. It's not important."

"So then it is business that could have waited," I replied back. I inhaled a deep breath running my fingers through my hair. I needed to be sure I wasn't overreacting here. Maybe it was actually something important and he just didn't want to tell me.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked him.

"No."

"In danger?"

"No more than usual."

"Is it William?" I asked figuring maybe that's why he wasn't telling me.

"No, they haven't heard anything from him since we left for our honeymoon," he answered running his fingers through his hair.

"Then what is it, Edward? You keep saying it's not important, but it has to be for you to repeatedly cancel our plans to take a phone call?" I asked getting frustrated again. He pulled at his hair as he looked at me.

"They still haven't found any sign of Jonathan II. He's completely off the grid. Jasper and Seth can't figure out how he's doing it but they can't find him anywhere. Emmett and Stefan have been talking with Santiago, but he swears he hasn't spoken to any of the Browns, especially not Jonathan II," he answered. Now I understood his frustration. Edward was a man of control, he liked things his way. Jonathan II was out of his grasp because they couldn't find him.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" I asked walking over to him until I was close enough to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Because I don't want you worrying about shit you don't have to worry about," he replied looking down into my face. I placed my left hand in front of his face showing him the rings on my finger.

"This means I worry if you worry, this means that we share all of that together. I don't like feeling like I was being pushed aside for something that wasn't important, especially when you constantly tell me that the calls weren't important," I told him. He looked at my hand taking it in his and kissing over my rings.

"You are the most important person in the world to me, Bella. You know that," he said looking at me. I nodded.

"I know, which is why I couldn't figure out why you were putting phone calls before me. I assumed they were important, but you kept telling me they weren't," I replied. He cupped my face, his thumb running over my scar as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for screaming, and starting a fight," I said placing my head against his chest now. His arms tightened around me and I felt his lips press a kiss to the top of my head. I inhaled his scent smelling that he took a shower before coming to join me on the patio.

"Do you believe Santiago about not having any contact with Jonathan II?" I asked into his chest.

"We don't have much of a choice. Accusing him and even going after him on a hunch—if it turns out he was telling the truth we broke the truce and your life—everyone's life is in danger again," he answered as I felt his arms tighten around me again. I looked up at him still holding him in my arms.

"What if he's lying?" I asked and I watched Edward's jaw tighten from my question. I knew he didn't want to think about it, but he needed to consider it.

"Maxx is still watching him. He hasn't made any contact that would be considered out of the ordinary."

"Okay, what about Amoro?" I asked.

"From what Maxx told Emmett and Stefan, he's not really pleased about the truce between Santiago and us," he answered looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Santiago had to remind his uncle who was charge apparently," he told me and I couldn't resist smiling because I was sure that pissed Amoro off.

"Okay, let's consider for a second here that maybe Santiago is honest, that he isn't trying some back door way at killing us. Are you confident that he will sit back and let you take out Amoro if it came to that?" I asked him.

"The truce said if any harm comes to anyone in our family, from anyone from his I could kill them or he would do it himself. He knows if Amoro tries anything I'll kill him, both of them if he tries to stop me," Edward answered. I nodded placing my hand against his chest.

"All right, but don't let your guard down with him. Santiago is still a Volturi and they can't be trusted."

"You know me better than that baby," he replied with a grin on his face. I nodded pulling his face closer to mine so that I could kiss him. Quickly, he devoured my mouth picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pushed my fingers into his hair.

"You look really fucking sexy in this outfit, baby," he breathed against my mouth as he walked us back out onto the patio. "But, please tell me you didn't go sit out on the beach for breakfast without any fucking underwear on," he said pulling back and looking at me now. My skirt was black sheer material, you couldn't see that I didn't have on underwear unless I stood directly in front of you.

I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I was trying to get your attention while you were on the phone, you didn't even notice the three times I walked directly in front of you," I replied and he growled gripping my ass in his hand as he tore my skirt from my body.

"You drive me fucking mad," he breathed as he shifted me slipping his hand between us to touch my clit. I moaned tossing my head back as I held on to him.

"You love it," I moaned back as he lowered me onto the railing.

"Take him out," he ordered grinning at me. More than happy to oblige I pulled his cock out of his shorts stroking him slowly with my hand. Edward groaned picking me back up from the railing causing my hand to slip from his erection.

"Hold on," he said just before slamming up into me. I cried out as my nails raked over his back while he pummeled into me right there on the patio. I couldn't bring myself to care about the fact that if someone looked past the large trees in front of us they would see what we were doing.

Quickly, he turned pressing my back up against the opened doors. I locked my legs around him as he thrust up into me again and again. I could hear in the distance the people on the beach, the ocean crashing against the shore, but I wasn't focused on any of that.

I focused on the words he whispered into my ear each time he slammed into me. I focused on the feel of his cock filling me completely. I concentrated on how each time he slipped from my body his cock twitched at my opening.

I fixated on the way his back muscles flexed under my hands as he held me against the doors. No, I didn't care that I was sure someone was watching us right now.

I only cared about the way he said my name as his strokes picked up speed. I was only concerned about his mouth that was sucking on the skin just below my ear. I cared about the very orgasm that was coiling inside of me right at that moment.

"Argh…come for me baby," he growled against my ear as I felt him bend his knees and crash up into me again. As if my body was controlled by his words I convulsed around him screaming his name as I swirled my hips meeting his wild thrust over and over again.

I felt my walls lock around him, milking him for his seed to fill me. He roared banging his hand into the door behind us breaking it instantly. But he didn't stop, he fucked me faster until he moaned my name in his release.

Our breathing matched as we tried to get it under control. Slowly, he lowered me back to the floor placing a kiss on my forehead. I heard some people talking and Edward must have heard them, too because we both turned toward the beach to see that we had gotten a little of a crowd.

Edward said something to them in French and then slapped me on my ass escorting me back into the house. I didn't bother asking what he said to them because I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

We spent the rest of the day on the beach and then eventually got dressed to go out for dinner. Some of the locals invited us to have dinner with them seeing that Edward had taken it upon himself to befriend them.

Honestly, I think the women just got a kick out of Edward talking to them in their native language. I dressed in a long-sleeved, black half-shirt with a matching high-waist, black shin-length skirt. It was tight just the way Edward liked, even if he bitched about my clothes.

"What is with you and these damn half shirts?" he asked coming out of the bathroom in a lavender colored button-up shirt with black slacks. He wasn't big on wearing a shirt with color, but I practically begged him to do it for me.

I smiled because he had even though he repeatedly told me how much he didn't want to.

"I like them, plus in a few months I won't be able to wear them any more so let me have my fun," I told him as I slipped my feet into my shoes and strapped them around my ankle.

When I looked back up at him I saw the grin on his face. Whenever I even mentioned my pregnancy he grinned like a complete idiot.

It was fucking adorable.

"What do you think we're having?" he asked butting the sleeves of his shirt. I stood up smoothing out my skirt and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, a girl would be nice. Seeing you with our little girl would be very hot. She would have you wrapped around her little finger," I replied and his grin expanded on his face as he approached me pushing my hair back off my shoulder.

"Only because she would be just like her mother," he breathed looking down into my face. I smiled flicking my tongue out against his lips.

"A little boy wouldn't be horrible either though, a little Edward running around and causing all sorts of hell," I sort of moaned running my hands over his chest as I felt his hand running over my ass.

"I could teach him how to shoot his first gun before his fifth birthday. I'll have him shooting better than you in no time," he teased making me laugh as I playfully swatted his chest.

"No matter what we have, I'll be happy because you're their father," I informed him. He grinned dipping his head and capturing my lips in a kiss. Pulling apart we left the house to go for dinner.

When we arrived it looked more like a little party on the beach. Edward greeted everyone and then pulled out my chair for me to sit down. Instantly, I paid attention to everyone around us, old habits die hard.

I noticed a group of guys watching us—or maybe it was just me as they stood together drinking their beers.

"Ms. Bella, how you like the island?" I heard one of the locals ask me obviously trying to get my attention.

"Oh, I like it a lot, Lupe," I answered turning to her with a smile on my face. She grinned getting ready to pour something into the glass sitting in front of me. Quickly, Edward placed his hand over the top of the glass.

"My wife isn't drinking, Lupe. We're expecting our first baby," he told her with a smile on his face. She squealed in excitement and started talking a mile a minute in her native language. I kept a polite smile on my face even though I didn't understand a damn thing she was saying to me.

"Do you return home soon to America?" a man asked sitting across from me.

"Yes, you know my company isn't going to run itself," Edward replied with a grin on his face. I had to refrain from shaking my head at him. He told a lie about what we did for a living, hell he even lied about our last names.

I wasn't sure what his motives were, but I trusted him.

"Mama said you're from New York City," someone else said with excitement. I nodded with a smile on my face. "Yeah, it's great there," I said as I would actually know. I've never lived in New York a day in my life.

They continued to ask us questions and I was starting to get the impression that they were trying to flush us out.

I didn't like it.

"Don't look now but those guys have been watching you all night and I've been reading their lips. They want you," Edward whispered into my ear. Very gradually I smiled and turned in the direction Edward was talking about. I saw it was the same group of guys I noticed when we first arrived.

"Didn't Lupe tell us something about home invasions yesterday?" I whispered so only he heard me. Lupe was telling us the local news and how there were some home invasions where the women were raped before they were murdered along with the men in the house.

Edward nodded so quickly it would have gone unnoticed to everyone else. I turned my attention back to the guys and put on a soft smile.

"I'll bet you that's the guys right there," I whispered placing my mouth against Edward's ear as if I was kissing him.

"I was thinking the same thing, baby, maybe we should head home," Edward said loud enough for everyone to hear us. Slowly, I stood up thanking everyone for having us.

"Oh you leave so soon?" Lupe asked looking disappointed. Edward said something back to her that made her laugh and blush. Edward and I walked back to the beach house in a rush.

"When we get in the house, get your knives and stay hidden," he told me as we walked.

"What? No, Edward, if they all come into the house…"

"Bella, I can handle them. I can't risk something happening to you," he said cutting me off. I knew this didn't have anything to do with my ability to help him, but everything to do with the fact that I was pregnant.

I didn't bother arguing with him because we didn't have time. I knew those guys would be right behind us thinking we were easy prey. When we got into the house, I quickly located my knives and stayed hidden in our bedroom while Edward waited for the guys in the living room.

It didn't take long before I heard the door being kicked in and yelling as Edward's gun fired off about five shots back to back. I then heard a loud crash and guys yelling. I closed my eyes trying to remember how many guys I remembered seeing.

Was it possible they stopped to get more guys? Was that how they invaded everyone's house? Then I saw the patio door in our bedroom being opened and three guys came walking through the door.

"The wife is here somewhere," one of them said.

"I'm going to fuck her so good," another said gripping his shit in his hand and causing the other two guys to laugh.

Squatting down further into the corner I pulled one of my knives from behind my back as I slowly stood up. About four more gunshots rang out from the living room and the three guys bumped into each other as they tried to leave out the door.

I tossed one of my knives to stop them. I got one of them in the leg and he pulled the other two down with him as he cried out in pain. I went to throw another knife when the other two guys turned looking me dead in my face.

Then the bedroom door slammed open and three shots rang out killing all three guys instantly. My heart was pounding in my fucking chest, not because I was scared but because it was a rush.

"You all right?" Edward asked coming over to me. I saw a cut on his forehead, he was bleeding. I wiped the blood from his head and kissed the cut on his lip.

"I'm perfect," I answered flicking my tongue against his lips. "Did you get all of them?" I asked feeling slightly turned on at the thought of Edward saving me.

"Every last one of them; some of them were some big motherfuckers," he said with a grin on his face. "But you know me, baby, I always like a challenge," he added causing me to smile.

"This wasn't like a job you covered up with our honeymoon is it?" I joked seeing that he seemed to enjoy killing them all as if he'd be looking forward to it.

"How pissed would you be if I said it was?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Would you be pissed if I said it was? He repeated and I stepped on his foot hard shoving him away from me.

"Damn it, Edward!" I yelled at him. "Seriously!" I continued to yell feeling completely pissed the hell off right now.

"I got the request while I was planning the honeymoon, and I thought about bringing you here anyway," he said stepping toward me. I held up one of my knives warning him to stay away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It wasn't real im…"

"If you say it wasn't important, I'm going to throw this knife into your damn thigh do you hear me," I said glaring at him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I thought I could just get it done and it wouldn't be a big deal. I told the client if they invaded our house I would deal with it," he informed me.

"Not a big deal! This is our honeymoon, Edward! You agreed to complete a job during our honeymoon!" I yelled at him throwing my hands up in the air. "That's why you befriended the fucking locals to see what they knew, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Bella, if I didn't do this they would have killed some innocent fucking people who couldn't protect themselves like we can," he replied back as if trying to make me feel bad for being pissed at him.

"You should have told me!" I shouted at him.

"Can we argue about this on the plane? We really need to get the fuck out of here, Alice contacted some people she trusted and they're going to come clean up and…"

"Alice knew? Is that really why Stefan and Emmett were calling? Oh my god! My entire honeymoon was a damn gimmick for a stupid fucking job!"

"It wasn't a gimmick, Bella, stop being so damn dramatic," Edward said and I glared at him. I was so pissed the thought of throwing a knife at him wouldn't even suffice. Pushing past him I pulled out my suitcase and started packing all of my things. He didn't say anything to me as he started to do the same.

I was pissed, no pissed wasn't the right word. I was enraged that he would do this and I felt so damn emotional because my hormones were already all over the place. I mean, I get it, he wanted to help out the locals by getting rid of those guys, but to plan it around our honeymoon, to agree to it without telling me was just…ugh!

I don't know if I had everything, I didn't care. I refused to talk to Edward as we left for the airport to get on the private jet we flew here on.

"Bella," he called to me for the twentieth time. I glared over at him with my arms still folded over my chest. He got up from the other side of the limo and sat next to me. "I'm sorry," he said reaching for my face.

I turned away from him looking back out the window.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. I wasn't even sure the guys would fall for the bait. I almost gave up since we'd been here so long and nothing happened. I just figured..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew you would be pissed," he finally replied honestly. I turned facing him now.

"I'm pissed because you _didn't_ tell me! I feel like our entire fucking honeymoon was just some ploy and I'm angry about it!" I yelled at him refraining from slapping the hell out of him.

"How the hell was our honeymoon a ploy? We got married, and we went away like any normal couple would do."

"Yes, but apparently _my_ husband had a side agenda to complete a fucking assassination job on _our_ honeymoon! That's _not_ what normal couples do Edward!"

"I'm not like normal fucking people, Bella! I had a job to do, if you wanted normal you should have…"

"…don't you fucking dare! I never said I wanted someone normal! I want you, I only want you, but I don't want you lying to me about shit like this! I mean would you do this shit if we were on a family vacation with the baby? What if things went bad and I was hurt? What if I lost the baby?"

"Don't say that."

"Why not, you didn't think about it. When they contacted you about that job you could have easily let Liam, Alistair, Emmett or any of them take the job instead, but you didn't!" I shouted at him. I felt tears in my eyes and I tried blinking them back but they betrayed me falling onto my cheeks.

"Ah shit, baby, don't cry. You know how I hate when you cry," he said trying to wipe the tears from my face. I slapped his hand away not wanting him to touch me right now. I knew the moment he did I would fall right into him and forget that I was pissed. "I'm sorry," he said again and I only cried harder.

Fucking pregnancy hormones.

"What can I do to make it up to you? You want to go somewhere else? Name it and we'll fly there tonight," he said and I shook my head.

"I want to go home," I said roughly wiping the tears from my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're right I should have given the job to Emmett or Liam and taken you somewhere else. I fucked up, I was stupid."

"And a Jackass."

"And a Jackass," he repeated.

"And a Jerk for lying."

"And a Jerk for lying," he said repeating me again. I felt my heart already starting to betray me and forgive him. I hated how he affected me, I hated that I couldn't stay pissed at him. "Will you forgive me? If we go home with you this pissed at me, Grandma Cullen, Esme and Renee are going to kill me," he said and I smiled at the thought.

"Did Alice know, I didn't know?"

"She thought I told you," he answered and turned around glaring at him.

"You lied to her?" I asked.

"Stefan and Emmett knew but…"

"…no! Look I won't be mentioning this to the family because well, I don't want them in the middle of our fight, especially with us being married now, but you will be making this up to me for the rest of your life, do you understand me," I said pointing my finger at him.

He nodded with a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You're fucking beautiful when you're pissed off," he answered and I couldn't resist smiling as I shook my head.

"You're such a fucking jackass," I said shaking my head.

"But you love me; I mean, you do still love me, right? You're not just staying for the baby and plan on torturing me the rest of my life are you?" he asked actually sounding worried that I didn't love him anymore.

My stupid, clueless husband.

"Of course I still love you, Edward. I will always love you, there isn't anything that could ever change that, ever. But, I do plan on torturing you," I answered with a smile on my face.

"Understandable, can I kiss you now, you know without any threat of bodily harm," he asked nodding toward the knives I had sitting next to me.

"I'm still pissed at you," I said, at least I still wanted to be pissed at him. God, I was fucking hopeless when it came to him. Completely fucking hopeless.

"I know, and I swear baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I promise we'll go on a new honeymoon every anniversary, and I won't plan any jobs during any of them," he said pulling my face toward his. I wanted to still be pissed; I wanted to fight him but I couldn't. I could blame my newlywed bliss, the pregnancy hormones, but it was honestly just Edward.

I forgave him because if it's anything this life taught any of us it was that it was too damn short. I was pissed but I forgave him.

"We still have a week left, let me take you somewhere else and make this up to you," he said pressing his forehead against mine. My resolve was crumbling fast as I inhaled his scent again.

"I hate what you do to me," I whispered biting on my lip.

"I love you," he replied lifting my face so that I was looking into his eyes. His eyes that were telling me everything I knew and even some things I was never absolutely positive about.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"The most romantic place in the world; if I remember correctly you once said you wanted me to romance the hell out of you," he replied running his thumb over my lips.

Edward being romantic, my grouch and romance. Fuck I knew I wouldn't be able to stay pissed at him, especially knowing that at the end of the day what he did saved many innocent lives.

Even if the way he went about it was fucked up.

"I'm still pissed at you, but I forgive you," I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Really?

"Yes, but I swear, Edward, if you ever do anything like this again, your pretty little car at home will be used as my own personal target practice," I warned pointing my finger at him.

"Got it," he replied running his fingers over my wedding rings.

* * *

**_So much to say about both the chapter and my absence._**

**_First about my absence: _**_If you are in my group you already know because I told you all last week, for everyone else, __my family and I__found out my sister has breast cancer and I've been helping her out at home. I didn't expect to be unavailable as long as I was but well RL happens and family comes first. _

**_Now as for the chapter! _**_I'm curious to hear everyone's take on the chapter. My Beta and Pre-readers had very different opinions on the chapter lol. Does Bella have a right to be pissed off at Edward? What do you have to say. Please leave me your love I've missed you all! _

_This chapter is titled after Katy Perry's song Dark Horse!_

_**Love, E**_


End file.
